The Legends of Link, Part Two: The Temple of Life
by Shiniki Wyrd
Summary: [Novel fanfiction/Ongoing Series] The mythical Temple of Life is under assault by a dark evil that was thought to be vanquished. Old and new friends and foes make the acquaintance of our heroes. [Contains Romance]
1. Prologue: Ensis Dominus

Part Two: The Temple of Life  
-----------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Ensis Dominus  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The ancient scrolls do not say much about Grineth, as they do not say much about Kiefer, the last Timeless Hero to be seen. There is little to say; one was evil, the other was good, and their people, the ancient Kreyans, bound their destinies together.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Raveth Lagesia was the first Timeless Hero, and it was he who began the creation of the Master Sword. He took the metal from the meteor that had been sent to the earth by the Golden Goddesses, and brought it to Volcanis, of the Southern Runes, to forge into a mighty sword. The ancient Kreyans called the unbreakable blade Ensis Dominus, the Master Sword, for not a weapon made could scar or wear its edge. The first Timeless Hero destroyed Scianei, the rogue Lord of Death, and stopped him from using the Temple of Life to bring the Dark Figures into the world.  
  
Kiefer came long after Grineth's time, but The Betrayer had not died the first time the ancient Kreyans sealed him away. He returned to wreak havoc upon the Sacred Realm, to destroy the Ancient Sages, and to kill the people that had cast him out. Kiefer took up the Master Sword and sought Grineth out. For a full day and night they battled, until twenty of his comrades used their magic to seal the demon king in Aounto, the Land Between Realms.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The ancient Kreyans were a great and enlightened society that dealt in pure magic and the secrets of the world. They left their mark in many places, including the Island of Light and Iii, the frozen north country. With the Sheikah they lived in happiness and seclusion from the normal world. Other civilizations could only dream about the way of life that the two peoples had, the populus vetus [Ancient People] and the populus umbra [Shadow People].   
  
It was Grineth who caused the disappearance of the civilization of the ancient Kreyans. Even books and scrolls vanished; only the cities remained, and they offer little clues as to who they had once been, and what they had once accomplished.  
  
The twenty that helped Kiefer dissipated, some to marry, others to find a new home. They held their true lives in secret, living among the normal folk and breeding with them as well. Though centuries have passed since Kiefer's time, some of the ancient Kreyans still live on today.  
  
In fact, there are seven remaining.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hey, great to have you, Faithful Reader! If you've not read the Part One: The Cursed War, I suggested you do, because this part is going to take place right afterwards. OK, that's it from me! 


	2. The Sailor's Dilemma

Disclaimer: To start off, I don't own any of the original Legend of Zelda characters, places, ideas, etc. Shigeru Miyamoto takes that cake. But I do own all of the original characters, places, and ideas that don't exist in his world. That's my cake. So enjoy, Faithful Reader, and please don't forget to review. ^_^  
  
(Note: I've also banished all use of numbers to identify chapters; FF.net just won't abide by my preferences, so I'm only going to use chapter names from now on.)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Sailor's Dilemma  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Each night began the same way, with a dream, and ended the same, with her praying for the sun to come up and a new day to begin. The dreams had grown with clarity and perception each night since Link had told her how he truly felt. Miyako sat in her armchair, a blanket pulled up around her so that she could not feel the cold of the dawn, and huddled there, waiting for life to begin again.  
  
She could not tell him about the dreams; they might only worry him, or worse, cause him to shrug it off and tell her they were only dreams. Dreams were an omen, an illness, but almost always right.  
  
Miyako didn't want this dream to be right.  
  
When it grew light enough outside her window, the red-haired Kreyan got up from her armchair, dressed, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. She was always there before Link, and sometimes there before Lance. This time, though, she was there before both of them, but not alone. King Edward was eating his breakfast thoughtfully, as though testing each bite.  
  
"Well, young one, what brings you here so early?" He inquired, waving a hand at some servants to bring her food.  
  
"I need to ask a favor," she said hesitantly, looking down at the spotless tabletop. The king nodded for her to continue. "You've heard of the Island of Light, right, sire?"  
  
"Please, call me Edward. You can skip the formalities after helping save my kingdom. Of course I've heard of it; I'm sure all royalty have been learned in that area. Raveth and Kiefer and all those good heroes, eh?"  
  
"Well... I need a ship to take me there." The King of Selinta raised both eyebrows at her.  
  
"Pray tell, why?"  
  
"...Your Majesty, it's just too complicated to explain. I... I've talked with Link and Lance about it, and they both want to go with me..." King Edward nodded again and continued eating. "Have you felt it? There's an evil there."  
  
"If I understand this, you and the two young men, you want to go there and investigate the temple, correct?" Miyako agreed. "You know of the Ring Rock of Doom...?"  
  
"I know about it, but... even knowing that, we still need to go there."  
  
"I am sure Captain Lance will be willing to take you there, if I ask him. Or he may not. We shall see, but when the next ships come into bay, I will send Mystu to inquire about. You will get a ship there, one way or another."  
  
"Thank you, sire," she murmured as other people began to enter the dining hall.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Link rose from his bath and toweled off vigorously. Yesterday Mystu said that he'd received another messenger bird and King Chandler and Princess Zelda would be in Ontharn before full night. A part of him dreaded meeting with the princess, and another part of him looked forward to it, as he had not seen her for a month.  
  
'I wonder how she is, what she's been doing,' he thought absently, putting his arms through the sleeves of a white dress shirt and buttoning it up. No doubt they would hold the celebration tonight and tomorrow night. General Aston had reported several small victories at the Tophetian port of Jursh, and the Selintan troops were marching ever steadily towards Castle Hellis.  
  
After dressing, the Hero of Time studied himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his still damp hair. He felt a little strange without his Kokiri hat, but he couldn't wear that. Well, not tonight, anyway. He'd find another time to wear it and his tunic as well; he missed his old clothes, though they were in dire need of a tailor.  
  
Still, his best feature would always be his eyes; Link admired them, feeling slightly narcissistic. But he was a hero; he could afford to be a little egotistical every once in a while. They were icy when he was angry, and as soft as the sky with puffy clouds when he was happy. They were a true fighter's eyes, gentle and harsh at the same time.  
  
Whistling merrily, Link exited his chambers and strode down the hallway to the dining hall. He'd become accustomed to castle life, though hopefully that would change soon. While he enjoyed peace and relaxation, he'd also become a bit restless, wishing for some action.  
  
'I'm sure we'll be in for some adventure when we leave for the Temple of Life,' he contemplated, entering the dining hall. He espied Miyako sitting with the king, talking in low tones. "Good morrow, sire, Miyako," Link greeted, sitting down beside them.  
  
"Ah, Link," the king stated, "we were just discussing securing a ship for your departure to the Island of Light. I'm quite sure I can talk Lanceton into taking you there, if he seems reluctant, but that seadog will probably want to. I can't think of another man who loves the sea as much as he does." The king rose from his seat and nodded to a servant. "Well, I've several important matters to attend to, one being the grand soiree tonight, so if you'll excuse me." With a quick bow Edward was striding off.  
  
Link turned to Miyako, smiling broadly, then he noticed how tired she looked, and his smile dissolved. "You don't look so well this morning, are you all right?" She shook her head at him.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little lost sleep, that's all." There was no chance in hellfire she'd tell him about her dream. "Well, you're looking squeaky clean today. I'd imagine you, being the rugged hero type that you are, would frown upon such womanly things as bathing." He flicked an ear at her.  
  
"Rugged hero type, eh? Then please, remind me, who was the one who kept stepping on the other's feet when we were learning how to dance?" Miyako scowled at him but said nothing. "I rest my case."  
  
"So I can't dance. You're not so hot yourself!"  
  
"That's beside the point," he dismissed.  
  
"What /is/ the point?" She asked, looking at him askance.  
  
"I'm not a rugged hero type. Anyway, it's going to be a good day. So let's not argue." Miyako gave him a mischievous look.  
  
"This isn't arguing, Link; trust me."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zelda took her first step on Selinta that morning, breathing in the fresh salty breeze and looking around admirably. Her father, who would never be fond of sailing, stood beside her, visibly relieved to be off the ship.  
  
"The city looks beautiful," the princess said to her father, "and this is only the port?" The King of Hyrule nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I must tell you; the Tophetians burned all of Ontharn to the ground, and they are still rebuilding it. Still, the castle is in good shape, and that is where we are headed. We should be there shortly before supper."  
  
As the servants gathered their belongings, Zelda couldn't help but wonder what she would find at Castle Dythia.  
  
"Oh, so this is Ashara!" Tyriso, a traveler from Mellifluous Bay, commended. "Well, I've never seen the like!"  
  
His companion remarked, "It's nothing special, Tyriso. Valletta, now there's a port what makes your heart stop! But we're not here to admire the city; we're here to find a ship that'll take us to the Island of Light."  
  
"You're right, Martin, we'd better ask around now," the other young Hylian agreed. Before Zelda could ask her father something, an elderly castle official came bounding up to them.  
  
"Oh, Your Majesties," he breathed, bowing deeply and trying to catch his breath. "I'm terribly sorry you had to wait a few minutes; I was running a little late this morning. I am Mystu, I believe we met at Hyrule Castle's Reconstruction Celebration." King Chandler nodded.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Shall we be on our way to Castle Dythia, then?"  
  
"Of course, sir, but you must be hungry. We'll take a brief comfort at one of the restaurants here abouts," the court official replied. He looked around nervously, then nodded. "Yes, those servants better hurry with the horses! Well, then, shall we?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
"En garde!" Lance shouted, hopping across the room and waving his sword around foolishly. Link put a hand to his forehead and tried not to laugh at the hilarious sight his friend made. "What?"  
  
"You look like a demented jackrabbit," chuckled the Hero of Time. The sailor bowed deeply, his dark blue hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Why, thank you, kind sir! As you can see, I've put much time and effort into my strategies... I'll laugh my enemies to death."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that'll work," Link replied smiling, leaning on the Master Sword. Lance shrugged and etched a picture in the air with his weapon. "So, matey, I hear tonight's the celebration, eh? Princess Zelda will be there."  
  
"Yes, she will." That statement instantly dried up his merriment.  
  
"How do you feel about that?" The Kreyan/Aquarian stopped fooling with his blade and looked at the Hylian.  
  
"I don't know... A little apprehensive, to be honest. I wonder how she'll react to Miyako. Or how Miyako will react to her..." Lance sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"Aye, I know what you mean. But 'tis safe to say if Zelda's courteous to Miyako, then she'll treat the princess the same way. There's only one way to find out, though, for sure." Link sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Lance... you've been acting kind of strange lately. So has Miyako. Are you two hiding something from me?" The sailor blinked, obviously surprised.  
  
"What in Din's name? Miyako? I dun know about her, but... do you remember during the siege, when I left the castle to go to the shore?" The Hero of Time nodded. "Well... I met... Prince Kellen there."  
  
"Prince Kellen?" Link repeated, looking down at the Master Sword in his hands. "What was he doing there?" The dark-blue-haired young man reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver medallion.  
  
"He came to tell me that his brother, Venoli, poisoned him. He was dying, Link, and he still came to warn us that his brother's going to launch a plan to keep ships from sailing on the seas. The Aquarians will attack every single ship. Kellen... he wanted us to stop his brother. He gave me this. Do you know what this is?" Link looked at it carefully.   
  
"It looks like a silver medallion to me, a lot like the ones the Sages gave me. But there's a different symbol on it."  
  
"Aye. It's the crest of Aquarian Royalty. Link, for the life of me, I didn't know, but my mother was Kellen's aunt." The blonde Hylian digested this information for a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought. "If we go and stop Venoli like I promised him, I'll be the remaining heir to the throne."  
  
"Which makes you a prince, or so close to it, it doesn't matter." Link turned his head and stared at Lance. "My Gods..." The sailor sighed heavily.  
  
"Exactly, matey. Exactly. And I don't want to be one. Not for the life of me. I'd not doubt they'd tear me apart or overthrow me; no matter how forgivin' Kellen was at his death, his people ain't gonna feel the same as he did. And that's not all; he said you had to protect what he gave you, at all costs."  
  
'The necklace,' Link thought, his eyes widening slightly. 'Gods, I'd forgotten all about it!' Thankfully, the necklace would be right where he put it, his magically enhanced pouch.   
  
"I don't want to be the Prince of the Aquarians, matey; I'd rather stay above the water and live my life here. But I promised him we'd stop Venoli, for his sake and ours, and if we do stop his brother, then I'll be the prince. I don't know what to do." Lance put his head in his hands and stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"There's no way to renege the throne?" Link asked, though he suspected he knew the answer.  
  
"Not unless there's another heir, and I don't think there is." Lance passed his hands over his face and made a fretful noise. "I've gotten meself into a right fine mess, ger fada. What am I gonna tell my father? Does he know? No, he would've told me... This is gonna break his heart. He knows the Aquarians'll kill me on sight!"  
  
"Won't the medallion help you at all?"  
  
"Nay, matey. They'll think 'twas me what killed Kellen, and Venoli's no doubt tellin' 'em 'twas an outsider who done it." In his remorse, Lance's accent seemed to get thicker instead of disappearing.  
  
"...Well... I don't know what to tell you. This isn't something we can deal with now, that's all I know."  
  
"Aye. We'll be going to the Temple of Life, so we will." The sailor hesitated, then continued, "Link, 'twon't be safe to travel with me. The Aquarians... they might be out for my blood."  
  
"Lance, I wouldn't abandon you for the world," the nineteen-year-old replied truthfully. At once his friend's spirits seemed to lift.  
  
"Shiver me timbers, you speak true! Link, you're a real matey! Now, what say you we get to the garden? 'Tis a fine day, much too fine to be indoors, eh?" 


	3. Strange Hours - Nadzja

Strange Hours - Nadzja  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Celate was the smallest nation on the earth, with only four cities important enough to be on any given map, and almost no natural resources other than forests. Unless, of course, having the highest amount of mercenaries counted.  
  
No one understood the black humor that was behind the naming of the four cities; the capital, Pandemonium, and the two ports, Nightfall and The Deep. There was one smaller, less important city by the name of Despair, and it was aptly named.  
  
Buildings stood at awkward, crooked angles and the streets were always muddy, rain or shine. People never looked each other in the eye, but only hurried home or to work, heads down and feet moving quickly. Some believed that Despair was haunted by ghosts of those murdered by the mercenaries, but no one dared to stand up to such a dark, elite force.  
  
Nadzja the Rogue was tall, dark-skinned, and her light hazel eyes seemed to pierce through any material. On her back was strapped a large machete, with words in Dinesenese etched onto its blade. Her raven-black hair was made of silk, and was always drawn back into a tight ponytail. Her clothes were darkest satin, and at night she was one with the shadows.  
  
Some of the other mercenaries had whispered that she and Ceifeiro must have been lovers, for they had been together so often before "the reaper" finally left. Nadzja allowed them to think what they would and smiled at their ignorance. Lovers could never share what they had once had; the deepest, darkest friendship of blood and death.  
  
Yet Ceifeiro left, and Nadzja stayed. The Celatian did not ask why he left, nor had she begged him to stay; she was a firm believer in destiny, and never questioned what was thrown on her path.  
  
The night was full and rich, and the half-moon rose above Despair, looking down upon the small city with trepidation. The tavern the mercenaries frequented, Strange Hours, was only open from midnight to dawn. Accordingly, no normal citizen of Despair ever went there for a drink. Then again, no citizen of Despair was normal.  
  
Calmly she walked down the street towards her destination, the mercenaries' tavern. Nadzja was well known and well liked there, though she had a few rivals that wanted her jobs. Mercenaries were not needed as frequently, after King Nichias as forced Dinesen to unite, but when the nobles had need of one, they often demanded Nadzja.  
  
"You're later than usual," the doorman remarked as she glided past him into the crowded building. She did not answer, only sought her usual table. This time, however, someone was waiting there, clad in a dark hood.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was low, contralto, but deceivingly warm. "This is my table."  
  
"Nadzja, I have been looking for you," the person rumbled, looking up. It was no one she knew, therefore no one of important. His eyes burned in his face, cold fire in the dim light from the wall torches.  
  
"I do not care if you are the King of Callembah, nobody sits at my table without my consent," she growled, reaching for her machete. The figure laughed quietly. Several mercenaries at the other tables glanced up to watch the scene unfold. "Do not laugh again, or it will be your last!"  
  
"Put your blade away, Nadzja, or you will not live to see the sun rise," warned the figure, looking back down at the table. His voice was soft, but menacing. Reluctantly, Nadzja sheathed her machete and sat down, glaring daggers at the stranger. "I have come with a message for you."  
  
"Who are you?" The Celatian asked again, flipping her ponytail over one shoulder and beckoning to a serving maid. "How do you know me? Have you a task for me?"  
  
"A task? No, but an ultimatum."  
  
"Give me my usual," she told the serving maid. "What about? If you want me to lower myself to petty thievery, forget it! The Gerudo handle that area!"  
  
"Thievery? No, Nadzja, I have not come here to ask you to steal for me. I am talking about a vision."  
  
"A vision of what?" Plainly, she did not trust the figure, who still did not reveal his identity.  
  
"I had a vision of you, Nadzja the Rogue. I have come here to relay that vision." The hooded stranger looked up again, and his eyes were now soft. He threw back his hood to reveal hair so black it had no luster, and a face as pale as lilies. "I am Vaughn, a leader of the Sheikah. I hail from Umbra, my village in Hyrule."  
  
"What business do the Sheikah have with me, a mercenary?" The serving maid returned with her drink, and the raven-haired Celatian drank deeply.  
  
"We have no business with you, but I have come to warn you. There is evil brewing." Nadzja nearly choked on her beer as she laughed at him.  
  
"Evil brewing? In Despair? My, what insight you have! Fool! I could have told you that!" Vaughn did not seem put off by her derision.  
  
"No, not in Despair, but there is something you must do."  
  
"Well, what is it? Mind, I won't do it if I don't want to," she added moodily, giving onlookers venomous glares. The other mercenaries returned their attention to their own affairs.  
  
"Turn away from your life of killing, Nadzja, it will bring you no good. I have seen that in a few months, none of what you have done will matter, unless you give yourself to the will of the goddesses." The mercenary sat up straight, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean, give myself to the will of the goddesses? I believe in destiny as much as the next person, but I'm no fool!" Vaughn chuckled quietly again. "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"I have done all I came to do, what you do is your choice alone."  
  
"It damn well is!" snapped Nadzja, narrowing her hazel eyes at him. "What do you mean, will of the goddesses?"  
  
"If you truly want to know what I mean, then you will seek out Nayru," the Sheikah replied, lifting his hood over his head again and rising from his chair. "Thank you for your time, Nadzja." He threw her a silver drachma and strode out of the tavern before she could say or do anything.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Seek out Nayru?" cackled the old witch woman, rubbing her gnarled hands together. Nadzja tapped the tabletop impatiently with her fingertips. " `Tis only one place you could do that in the flesh, my dearie, and that is in South Dinesen."  
  
"What do you mean?" The people of South Dinesen were hot for her blood; after all, in the past two years she had killed three barons and two noblewomen in their city-states. It wouldn't exactly be the best thing in the world to return there.  
  
" `Tis plain on the face of a map, here!" The witch woman brought out a scroll from under the clothed table and rolled it out in front of the mercenary. "Right here, the House of Nayru! A grand ould city, indeed!"  
  
"Hmmm... House of Nayru..." The raven-haired Celatian rose to her feet. "Good work, witch." She tossed the haggard woman a brass drachma.  
  
"If it's Nayru's sapentia [wisdom] you're seeking, ye'd best bring a gift to favor her graces!" rasped the old woman as the mercenary strode out of the small hut.  
  
`A gift for her favor... What did that old hag mean...?' Nadzja lost herself in thought, walking briskly down the streets of Despair. `I'd better find a horse; I'm in for a long travel.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Three days and three nights she rode, almost nonstop, resting only because the horse could not keep up the grueling pace. When they stopped, Nadzja would lay down and stare at the sky, dark or light, until she fell asleep for a few hours. She had never felt so strange in her lifetime; was this... how it was to truly live? So much of her life she had spent killing, all she knew was death and destruction.  
  
Finally, on the fourth day, she arrived in South Dinesen, about three leagues from the House of Nayru at the border. Her horse was almost lame from the effort she had forced on it, and when they approached the city, the mercenary abandoned the animal on the outskirts and walked the rest of the way.  
  
It was a city made of dark granite, almost carved entirely out of rock, it seemed. To the west and north lay a fine river that provided the city with fish and fresh water. Vines sprouted from cracks and crawled greedily over the ancient walls. Everywhere, people talking, bartering, laughing. The city was living stone. Nadzja's eyes went wide with wonder and amazement as she strode forward in a trance.  
  
Presently, she found herself standing in front of a large temple that seemed as old as the earth. Though the rest of the city was hustle and bustle, only the shrine in front of her seemed calm and at peace. Nadzja managed to read the worn writing on the wall in front of the temple:  
  
| The House of Nayru, a temple for the Golden Goddess of Wisdom. All those who seek her wisdom must approach the altar humbly. |  
  
Nadzja laughed aloud to herself; nowhere did it speak of a gift! Somewhat relieved (her money was at her home, in the forest near Despair), she walked up the steps and entered the temple.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When the great door swung shut, silence prevailed. Nadzja could hear her heart beating in her chest; never had she felt so uncertain of herself. Her footsteps were war cries on the smooth cobblestone floor. Candles flickered as air swirled from her movement, and from the shadows stepped forth a priest.  
  
"Welcome, traveler," he greeted in a quiet murmur. "What brings you to the House of Nayru?"  
  
"I have come to seek Nayru's wisdom," the mercenary replied haughtily, regaining her composure. The priest nodded once, but said no more. "Well?"  
  
"All those who seek Nayru seek her alone," the priest answered softly. "You must approach the altar with humility. Have you a gift?"  
  
"Gift? I read of no gift on the sign outside."  
  
"The goddess gives nothing for free, but you may approach the altar." With that, the priest melted back into the shadows. Nadzja looked skeptically at the simple stone altar at the far end of the hall. Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other, willing her heart to slow its frenzied beat. As she neared the altar, the Celatian felt the urge to fall to her knees, and she did, crawling the rest of the way.  
  
"Nayru, please, tell me what Vaughn meant," she mumbled, pressing her cheek to the cool stone floor. There was nothing, but Nadzja felt something pack around her, like a heavy invisible coat. "Please, golden goddess..."  
  
[There are others, like you, that will be in Hyrule before long. When the moon is full again, you will travel to Zenthic, in Selinta. When another moon passes, you will sail to Mellifluous Bay. Seek the Shadow People, they will know that I have spoken to you. After that, you must find Fire.] There was a searing, high-pitched noise, and Nadzja winced minutely. The pressure around her released, and the mercenary sat back on her haunches. Atop the stone altar was a necklace with a plain blue triangular pendant. Nadzja reached out and took it, the chain sliding gratingly against the stone.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Another week later, Nadzja was back in Despair, at the tavern Strange Hours, waiting for the full moon.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The correct pronunciation of Nadzja's name: Na-zha. Pronounce the `zha' like it was `ja' only more... `z' sounding. ^^;;  
  
Please review! The song, "Strange Hours," by Recoil, is one of my absolute favorites by him, even though he is the CREEPIEST artist I've ever listened to. Don't believe me? Try "Stalker" and "Breath Control" by him. *shudders* Lyrics below, for your convenience. For some ironic reason, this song reminds me of Ceifeiro and Nadzja's... "relationship." It's extremely creepy, very dark, and insane all the way through.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Strange Hours"  
  
Recoil (Alan Wilder, formerly of Depeche Mode)  
  
Album: Liquid (c) 2000  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I'm gonna walk on up to heaven, I'm sure you'll see me there.  
  
Might be the last dead man to make it, Hell yes, I know that I'll get there.  
  
I will be wearing clothes of fire, but I'm sure you'll see me there.  
  
I'm gonna crawl on up to heaven.  
  
I may be trailing you in ashes, but you know that I'll be there.  
  
I will find you there.  
  
He kept strange hours, locked himself away in his room before being seen shouting at the window.  
  
And, he had murdered his fiancée - he sacrificed her for the purity of all mankind. 


	4. Celebration

Celebration  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Link was laying quietly in the garden, his favorite retreat when he needed to think. No wonder Lance hadn't been his usual self, and of late had been moody and weary. The sailor had gone back in the castle to prepare for the celebration that night, and the Hylian supposed he should get ready as well, as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
But that didn't explain the dark circles like bruises around Miyako's eyes, telltale signs of little or no sleep. Whenever he asked what was wrong, she shrugged and told him everything was fine, but quite obviously, it wasn't.  
  
"What could be keeping her from sleeping?" He asked the wind. "I don't think she's ill, at least I pray not, and surely it can't be that she's still grieving over killing the king's daughter..." The wind merely whistled around the treetops, avoiding Link's question. Sighing, the Hero of Time got up and brushed himself off. It seemed there would be no helping it; he would ask again at the celebration.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
From a distance Zelda admired the castle, bathed in the fading sunlight like some dusky gem. Ontharn, though not fully rebuilt, still looked grand for having been burned to the ground only a month ago. Even as night fell, carpenters and masons were still at work, arguing with each, hewing stone, and hammering room.  
  
"My, Castle Dythia looks well," remarked one of the guards that had accompanied her and her father. "The main gates look as good as new!"  
  
"They do," agreed her father, and nobody spoke again. The rest of the way to the castle was silent.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After another bath (the luxury of the good life, Link thought morosely), he changed clothes, this time into some strange, fancy clothes the servants had left on his bed. Apparently, they had left the same kind of clothes for Lance, as the sailor came barging into his chambers, groaning in despair and pulling at his collar.  
  
"Matey, what kind of frilly clothes are these?! A man shouldn't be wearin' silk, `pon my word! I c'n hardly breathe!"  
  
"It's not that bad," Link argued, though he did feel a little stifled himself. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. "Do you think they were trying to dress us like royalty?"  
  
"Gods, one would think it," hissed the dark-blue-haired young man, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt. "There! Now at least I can gasp a little!"  
  
"Well, it /is/ a royal celebration," the Hero of Time said to his friend. Both of them were wearing black pants, with a silk overcoat and blindingly bright white shirts. It almost hurt his eyes just looking in the mirror. "I guess we should go and wait in the Great Hall, then. The king and Zelda will be arriving soon." The two awkwardly dressed young men left his chambers and walked down the hall. "Did King Edward mention anything to you about arranging for a ship?"  
  
"Oh, aye, he did! But he said we won't know `til Mystu returns with the king and princess from Hyrule," the sailor replied smartly, still tugging at his overcoat. People began arriving, pouring into the Great Hall like water. "You gotta give a salute to these people for stickin' it through and rebuilding their city, aye."  
  
"I don't see... Miyako..." Link scanned the Great Hall, trying to see over the heads of the city dwellers, who chatted and laughed and generally had a good time. After King Chandler and Princess Zelda arrived, everyone would be ushered into the dining hall for a feast, then there would be dancing and merriment afterwards. "There she is!" Link grabbed Lance's arm and hauled him through the crowd. "Miyako!" The Kreyan girl turned and faced her two friends.  
  
Her hair was piled on top of her head in a dazzling (but heavy looking) mass with several flaming tresses falling about her face and a slim bandeau just above her forehead. Her dress was simple but artistic, and she wore a silver circlet on her right arm.  
  
"You look wonderful," Link grinned, bowing deeply at the waist and feeling slightly ridiculous. Lance crowed at her hair.  
  
"Aye! That must weigh a ton, by the look of it!" Miyako stamped her foot in a most unladylike fashion.  
  
"It's not /my/ doing! The queen's hairdresser insisted on doing my hair, no matter how much I said I was fine, and I feel like I'm going to fall over any minute. Honestly, if this is how royalty must dress up, then I'm glad I wasn't born into a noble family!"  
  
"Too true, too true," agreed the sailor, jerking at his overcoat yet again. "Aye, but it's getting warm in here, so `tis!"  
  
"Excuse me!" bellowed a court official over the hubbub. "We are proceeding to the Grand Dining Hall now! If you'll follow me...!"  
  
"I guess we're not waiting for the royalty from Hyrule, then," Miyako commented, rubbing one hand with the other. Link proffered his arm.  
  
"May I escort you to the dining hall, my lady?" He inquired in a stately manner. She curtsied lightly and took his arm.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a simple shirt and skirt," she muttered under her breath. "Gods, how do princesses stand this clothing? I'll never look a princess in the eye again, knowing what they have to put up with!"  
  
"You know, you'll have to meet Zelda," Link said with some disquiet. Lance had disappeared to some place, perhaps to change into more comfortable clothing. "I'm a little worried about that."  
  
"Because I happen to be your new love-interest? Hush, Link, you give little credit to what women can and can't do," Miyako replied absently, looking around at all the people. "I wonder if there'll be enough room for so many people...!"  
  
"We're not going into the dining hall, we're going to the Grand Dining Hall," he reminded, drawing her closer. "There's a difference between the two. Mostly the fact that one's a lot larger. And grander."  
  
"Stop poking fun at me," she murmured, but Link could sense the delight dancing just beneath her sulky words.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Grand Dining Hall was just as its title made it to be, a grand dining hall. The sheer immensity of how many people it could comfortably seat baffled even the architects who had designed it long ago.  
  
King Edward and Queen Eloisa were already seated at the head of long, single row of matching tables. Several court officials and choice generals had been seated as well. The Selintan people dispersed to seat themselves at the tables, laughing and talking and already having a good time. Link and Miyako walked the distance to the far end of the row, and sat where they were directed to sit.  
  
"Where did Lance go?" Miyako asked, looking at all the choices of forks and spoons laid before them.  
  
"I don't know, probably to change into something more comfortable," Link replied, trying to decide which wine goblet was his. Breaking into a passable southern sea accent, the Hero of Time added, "He'll come, sure enough, he'd not miss this'n for the world, neh?" The red-haired Kreyan chuckled at him, but before she could respond, King Edward stood up and shouted in his best public speaking voice,  
  
"Welcome, all! Welcome, King Chandler and Princess Zelda from Hyrule! We thank you humbly for the troops you have graciously offered us, and most importantly, your shining star, Link the Hero of Time!" Link and Miyako looked all the down the length of the tables to see the king and princess entering the Grand Dining Hall. The Selintans drowned out all speech with a flurry of shouts and yells of happiness and appreciation. "Now, let us take our seats, and allow the feast to commence!"  
  
A minute later King Chandler and Princess Zelda were at their table, seated directly at the right hand of the king.  
  
"Link, it has been many days. You seem to have grown much," greeted the King, leaning over and shaking hands with the nineteen-year-old. "And who is this?"  
  
"This is my friend, Miyako, sire," Link introduced, then turned his attention to Zelda. "You look beautiful, princess, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine," Zelda replied, noticing that Link's "friend" was concentrating very hard on the silverware. "It's been more than a month since we last saw each other, but it feels as though it's been eternity."  
  
"War does that," agreed the Hylian, then fell silent. Luckily, servants began bringing out food and saving him from having to make polite conversation. Lance came running over to where they were seated, minus one silk overcoat.  
  
"Ahoy there, mateys," greeted the sailor breathlessly, falling into his seat. He stood up again clumsily when he saw the two monarchs sitting across from him. "How are you, Your Majesties?" He tried to bow but hit the table instead and nearly lost his balance. Link caught him by the shirt and helped him up. King Chandler chuckled appreciatively.  
  
"Don't go through the trouble of formalities, lad, you'll hurt yourself! Ha, ha!" Lance grinned sheepishly and sat down beside Link.  
  
"I don't believe we've been properly met," Zelda stated nervously, looking at Lance. The dark-blue-haired Kreyan touched his forehead and answered,  
  
"But we have! Why, `twas a little more than a month ago, just when Link and I arrived at your court. The name's Lanceton Untille the Fifteenth, Your Highness."  
  
"Just Zelda, please," the young Hylian woman replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Pray tell us, Chandler, how is the construction at Deus Skies coming along?" King Edward inquired, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin.  
  
"Oh, `tis fine, faster than planned. We need Link here to pose for the crowning statue, but that can wait." The Hero of Time flushed slightly and stared at his food-laden plate.  
  
"You might have to wait longer than you expected. Link and his friends want to go to the Temple of Life," the King of Selinta remarked, chewing thoughtfully on some lobster.  
  
"Is that so?" Chandler arched both eyebrows at the young Hylian sitting across from him. Link nodded silently. "Is trouble brewing there?"  
  
"I have reason to believe so, sire," Miyako replied before Link could. The King of Hyrule nodded his head.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose a few more months couldn't hurt--"  
  
"What could be wrong at the Temple of Life?" Zelda asked; she couldn't help sounding just a little bit jealous. Miyako appeared slightly fazed.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but it /feels/ wrong. Sometimes... you just have to trust that feeling."  
  
"Aye, took the words right out of me mouth," Lance agreed gravely, picking up his wine goblet. "And I'll tell you something else, trouble's a-stirrin' in the sea depths. Politics and whatnot down there. Mark my words, they'll make trouble for us." The sailor appeared nonchalant, but Link could feel the uneasiness radiating from him.  
  
"That's not good a'tall," frowned Edward, poking idly at his food. "If there's a war to be had between us and the Aquarians, they'll surely win."  
  
"No doubt, for all they have to do is defend their territory. We'd have to initiate the attack if we're to have any sort of overseas trading," Chandler added, looking unhappy. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Dear, don't forget about the announcement," murmured Queen Eloisa. Edward seemed to cheer up immediately.  
  
"Oh yes! In a few moments, my love, when the people have had more time to eat." The King of Selinta shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Well, then! I'm sorry we cannot return your soldiers to you just yet; they're helping some of my own forces to capture Castle Hellis."  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember that in your message. What /will/ you be doing once you've conquered Tophet?" The King of Hyrule asked.  
  
"We'll unite the two countries into an alliance, Chandler. Did you know, most of the civilian Tophetians hated King Viru? They've just wanted to live a peaceful life, that's all. We won't have trouble convincing them to side with us."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Supper finished, and King Edward announced that his wife was pregnant, and that Selinta would have an heir. This spurted wild cheers from everybody, Miyako especially. Link figured that her largest guilt was that she'd left Selinta with an heir and thus doomed the country for civil war.  
  
Servants stepped forward to clear the tables of dishes and move the tables and chairs, so that the musicians could set up and dancing could be begin.  
  
"Oh, Gods, how did it go? Step-one-two, one-two, step-one-two, three-four?" Miyako groaned, putting her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry, Link, I just can't remember any of the steps."  
  
"That's all right, I'm wearing my boots this time." He indicated his favorite leather boots, which looked uncoordinated with his refined outfit. She tried to make a face at him but only ended up laughing.  
  
Lance noticed Zelda standing uncomfortably off to one side, one arm holding the other as she stared at the marble floor. Not one to leave a damsel in distress, he approached her and bowed deeply.  
  
"Zelda, may I have this dance?" The princess looked at him with some surprise, but then smiled warmly at him and accepted his hand. The musicians kicked in, and couples formed. Even those without partners were dancing in time to the lively beat.  
  
"Ow, stop stepping on my feet," Link laughed, grasping Miyako by both hands and spinning the both of them around. She glared at him but dissolved into giggles as she continued trampling all over his boots. "Ouch, I'm serious!"  
  
"Hush, you're a man, you've strong feet," she chortled.  
  
"Switch partners!" A voice called out, and immediately everyone twirled around and changed partners. Somehow, Miyako ended up with Lance, and Zelda found herself dancing with Mystu, the court official's son, and Link ended up with a blushing young Selintan girl.  
  
"Ooh! That's me foot you're crushing, girl!" Lance yelped, as Miyako accidentally stumbled over his shoe.  
  
"Sorry! I can't remember this dance! Step-one-two three-four?"  
  
"No! Just try not to trample me feet! I need `em for walkin'!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After the song ended, Link quit dancing, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his head. It was hard work, celebrating so much.  
  
Miyako fanned herself with both hands. "I can't keep up with music!" The Hero of Time motioned his head to one side, indicating Lance and Zelda, who were dancing up a storm.  
  
"Looks like they're having a great time," he mused, his heart still pounding. The red-haired Kreyan girl giggled mischievously.  
  
"I don't think Lance will ever want to dance with me again, he'll have bruises on his feet when he wakes up tomorrow!" The nineteen-year-old smiled at her, and suddenly wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed being with her. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't have to play the hero around her, it was all the things he didn't have that she did. All the things he had but she didn't. Two halves of one soul. Miyako caught him gazing steadily at her and blushed slightly. "What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"No reason, only that you're the most amazing person I know," Link replied, pretending to be casual. She swatted at his arm but he noticed how pleased she looked. "Let's take a walk."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In the moonlight, the garden was enchanting, a desolately beautiful fairy's land. They strode silently, the cool breeze drying the sweat from their dancing.  
  
"Miyako, I want to tell you how much I care about you, but I don't think I have any fancy words for it. A simple `I love you' will have to do."  
  
"You're incorrigible, Link," chided the young Kreyan. "To think when I'd met you, you were so quiet and wouldn't say `boo' to a goose."  
  
"Say `boo' to a goose?" repeated the Hero of Time, laughing at the thought of it.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. You know I love you, Link..." Her voice went a little quieter and she fell silent. Her reticence made him uneasy again.  
  
"I'm going to ask again, are you all right? You keep telling me everything's fine, but whenever we're alone like this, you act sad and distant."  
  
"...Let's just say I'm a bit worried about what might happen at the Temple of Life. Are you sure you want to go?" Link stared at her as though she had sprouted a second head.  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I'm going with you!" His eyes flashed intensely in the pale light. "Why in Farore's name wouldn't I go?"  
  
"...I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want to return to Hyrule for a bit, have yourself immortalized in stone." Miyako chuckled softly, trying to set off the agitation of their conversation.  
  
"That can wait," Link replied dismissively. "Lance and I are both going with you. We already talked about this. Why wouldn't I go?" He repeated, giving her a sidelong glance.  
  
"...No reason, I just... it's not important. Really." She shook her head, then growled, "Aiy, this stupid hair."  
  
"What... what did you think of Zelda?" The nineteen-year-old didn't understand why this was important, but he had to know. Miyako was silent for a moment, searching for the right words.  
  
"She's... I don't know much about her to make a good judgement. But she dances well." Link laughed. "Better than me, anyway. You know... I'll wager she's our Fourth." The Hero of Time looked surprised.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Couldn't you feel how awkward she was? Both of us... I know you and Zelda were once together, sorta, and that it's over, but she still cares about you." Link sighed heavily, looking up at the sky for a moment.  
  
"I know that, but I could never be king. Me, a forest boy, a hero, sitting around all day with a crown on my head and discussing political matters. If the stress didn't kill me, the boredom would."  
  
"Forget it, forest boy," Miyako said suddenly, grinning broadly. She undid her hair with one hand and shook out the curls. "Let's dance, and I promise I won't step on your feet this time."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A long chapter, about seven pages. Reviews much appreciated. But after rereading some future chapters, I may have to change the secondary genre of this to Romance. -_- And we all know Shiniki suxx0rs at romance.  
  
Eh... updates may be sparse in the not so distance future.... got my new computer game, Black & White, today. Being an all-powerful deity kicks ass. ^_^ 


	5. Happiness Is - Tristan

Happiness Is - Tristan  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Valnius, the last city of the populus vetus, was still inhabited, although today by normal Kreyans. It was a grand city, with tall spiraling buildings and vast open courts where celebrations where held every first of the month, in honor of the patron goddess of the city, Din.  
  
But this December, they would be celebrating an entirely different honor; the ending of the Bellum Tragicus, the Tragic War. Important events, wars, or marriages were given names in the language of the ancient Kreyans, to document their significance.  
  
Almost twenty years after the Tragic War; the war that had finally brought Hyrule to its birth, screaming and protesting madly, but Chandler had not flagged in his efforts. Though the Golden Goddesses had made the land that was once called the Desolation plentiful with life, it had not been united under a king until recently. The soon-to-be king had decided that Hyrule should be a province of its own, separate from Kreya. The queen, the Lady Rosena, had been a avaricious monarch, and had immediately refused the nobleman Chandler's request. He had taken up arms with the people who had lived in the nameless land, and they fought for the right to call the land their kingdom, their home. Hyrule.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan stood at his window, brooding silently. His flat was high above the ground on a steep incline, a large house that had a few servants and a cook. No doubt today would be busy; after yesterday's celebration, many men would be seeking relief from headaches and hangovers.  
  
"Tristan, Koln is here to see you," one of his chambermaids murmured from the other side of his bedroom door. "He says `tis urgent."  
  
"Tell him I will be out in a few moments." Today, he needed to be alone in the morning. He was the city's best medico, and some days he never seemed to have a minute for himself.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan Veritas was a tall, stately figure, and moved like the wind, which was his element. His light brown hair darkened in mid winter and faded to blonde in high summer. His eyes, once bright and happy, were now a brooding, steely blue.  
  
Before he came to Kreya, he had lived in Hyrule, or rather, the land that was now called Hyrule. When war broke out between Chandler and Rosena, he fled to Greenfield with his wife, Prieka. Yet it seemed that strife was destined to follow him, and the war soon engrossed all of "Hyrule" and the northern part of Kreya. He pleaded for his wife and their new, unnamed twin sons to return to Hyrule to wait for him, as he decided to take up arms against Rosena. Prieka finally consented, and returned to her homeland to wait. He had hoped to return to her with good names for the boys. Yes... perhaps he would name one after Raveth, and call the other one Tiberius. Or rather, would /have/ named them...  
  
Months passed, and still the war waged on. Finally, it came to an end when Chandler's forces burned more than half of the Dark Woods. The flames spread like disease, and soon most of north Kreya was a burning mass. Rosena reneged, and Hyrule was formed.  
  
When Tristan returned to the now recognized Hyrule, he could not find Prieka or either of his sons. Chandler asked him to stay as Royal Medico, but the young Hylian declined, and fled away.  
  
He traveled for ten years, searching for his wife and children, praying that they had fled to another country and yet knowing they had not. Finally, heartbroken and embittered, he came to Valnius to find a new life for himself. Setting himself up as a medico, Tristan grew used to his trade and his simple life in the city, a healer of wounds and ailments, but unhealed within himself.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Koln apparently decided that his business was extremely urgent, and burst into Tristan's chambers. The sprightly Kreyan, though getting along in the years much like the medico himself, seemed agitated today.  
  
"Tristan! When I say somethin's urgent, I damn well mean it!"  
  
"To you, my friend, watching grass grow is a pressing matter," chuckled the medico softly. "But what is it?"  
  
"You lazy ol' git! `Tis Lady Perse, she's sick with the moanin' fever!"  
  
"Koln, I had the most unusual dream last night," Tristan remarked, as though he had not heard his friend's declaration. "I saw six figures standing around an altar carved of bone, wreathed in lights of different colors. All of them were looking at me, and one of them was holding his hand towards me. His face was so calm and young... I wonder what it means."  
  
"Tristan!" Koln's face was almost livid in his exasperation. "Didnae ye hear me?!" The medico sighed hopelessly.  
  
"I heard you, I'm going." The middle-aged Hylian followed his friend out of his dwelling, where two horses were patiently waiting for them. "How long has she had it?"  
  
"Since this mornin', she woke up with her face a'sweat and her limbs a'tremblin'," the elderly Kreyan said crossly, still peeved at Tristan's indolence. "Remains to be seen she ain't gonna die, for all yore dawdlin'."  
  
"I promise you, she won't die," Tristan replied. "Moaning fever, you say? That's not fatal, just annoying." Koln grumbled but did not say anything more.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan sat by the noble lady's bed, his hands moving methodically over the air above her. To the casual observer, it might appear that he was doing nothing but tricky mumbo-jumbo, but to an educated onlooker, one could guess that he was using his element to heal her illness. [Author's Note: Originally I planned to make Water the healing element, and by all rights it should be, but the Latin word for wind, anima, is also synonymous with `breath' and `life,' so I figured I might as well keep it simple.]  
  
"Boreas," whispered the noble lady, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Eurus, auster, favonius."  
  
"What in Din's fire do they mean?" Koln whispered, looking at his master's lady with something like fear in his eyes. Tristan said nothing; of course Koln wouldn't recognize Ancient Kreyan, he was a simple house servant, albeit a dear friend.  
  
"It's nothing, only gibberish," Tristan murmured, his hands hovering over the Lady Perse's forehead. A few quick manipulations and she was sleeping peacefully. The medico sat back, thoroughly tired. "She'll be fine when she wakes up. Expect that to happen in a few days. Keep her hydrated, and mind you shift her so she doesn't get bed sores. She has fair skin, you know."  
  
" `Course," Koln snorted, "I knows that." Tristan rose from his seat and studied the unconscious woman for a moment.  
  
`Why did she say that, the direction of the four winds? It doesn't make sense...' The middle-aged Hylian thought to himself, exiting the lady's bedchambers.  
  
"Sure, and the master'll pay you when he returns from his business trip," Koln called, but his statement reached deaf ears as the medico left the manor quietly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan pulled a thick volume from his bookshelf and dusted it off. During his search for his family, he had collected several volumes that had caught his eye. So very few books of the ancient Kreyans remained; it seemed that they had all mysteriously disappeared after Kiefer saved the world from Grineth. Now, living alone as a widower, they were simply a part of his hobby, studying the ancient Kreyans. Many archaics (archaic = anthropologist, in... er... Miyamoto's/my world) devoted their lives to uncovering the mystery of the populus vetus, and the Sheikah as well, but their research was fruitless. Tristan, however, likened himself to an expert on the "ancient ones."  
  
"Hmm, The Book of the Populus Vetus," Tristan muttered to himself, donning a set of spectacles. How sly time was, sneaking upon him stealthily like a great cat and revealing itself when the prey thought the scene to be safe. Only a few years ago, he hadn't needed them... "Ah, here we are, boreas, in the Tale of Kiefer..."  
  
-- ...and he brought the ice that kept all safe, for the lights of Boreas, Eurus, Auster, and Favonius rests within its cold heart, so that no mortal would again face the evil of The Betrayer. With its power and the power of the Master Sword, he laid the evildoer to rest in Aounto, the Land Between Realms, forever and ever. If ever comes a time when The Betrayer breaks free, then the Master Sword of Raveth will be left for the Timeless Hero who shall come into life from death and destruction. --  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan shut the book, frowning. That didn't help at all. Surely, there was more to it than a small snippet, but none of the other passages mentioned any of the four winds. And why was he so concerned with what the Lady Perse had said, when it was merely a result of the delirium induced by moaning fever?  
  
`You know it's more than that, the Goddesses are giving you signs, and yet you keep ignoring them,' whispered a sardonic voice in the back of his mind.  
  
"Enough of that," he muttered to himself gruffly, surprised at the anger in his voice. "I'm almost forty, I'm getting too old to be solving riddles and following dreams. I've a good place here in Valnius, and it's not my duty to go around, brandishing a sword and saving the day."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
You know what I found out yesterday? Link's parents' names are Banzetta and Loletta, according to this direct translation (http://jey.shutuphippie.net/zelda/zelda-s&d-track9.txt). _ Ugh... Anyway, I think it's pretty obvious what this whole chapter's about. I mean, a blind man would be able to see it. -_- No offense to any blind people reading this. ^_~  
  
Please review! If you do... I'll sacrifice a couple of villagers in your name! *wanders off to play Black & White* Muahahahaha! 


	6. Broken Seal

Broken Seal  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Late afternoon, the day after the great celebration, found Link, Lance, and Miyako talking with King Edward in the Great Hall.  
  
"Mystu says that Captain Danto, of the ship Cloud Drifter, will take you to the Island of Light. My court official just received a message from him at Port Kondo. He still feels badly about Link being tossed overboard on his journey here. He will meet you there, south and west of here, as soon as you're ready to go." The king drew out a paper stamped with the crest of Selinta. "Show this to him when you get there, and he will take you." Before either of the men could take it, Miyako accepted the paper and folded it away in her sleeve. "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Perhaps in a week or so," Link answered. The King of Selinta nodded.  
  
"Good, then it is settled." Edward bowed deeply and strode off, whistling, obviously in a good mood. Link looked at Miyako, who seemed quite pale.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" The red-haired girl jerked as though stung. "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm... I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to go lie down..." The two young men watched her walk off, almost in a daze.  
  
"Miyako's been getting worse and worse, I don't know what's going on," Link voiced suddenly, wishing he had something in front of him to tear apart, his frustration was so great. "She won't talk to me if I ask her what's wrong and I /know/ there's something wrong! Do you think she's stopped loving me?"  
  
"Matey, who knows what goes on in the minds of womenfolk," Lance replied, watching the forlorn Kreyan disappear around the bend of the hall. "You know and I know that you and her are gonna be together. She's always been like that, ever since we were but two babes just outta the crib-- Matey?" Link had doubled over, his face contorting in pain. "Link?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"I-- don't know..." Then, as quick as it had happened, the agony disappeared. The Triforce of Courage flared briefly on his left hand, but with his mind on what had just happened, Link neither saw nor felt it. "I--"  
  
"Are you all right?" Lance was gripping him tightly by the shoulders. "Matey?"  
  
"I'm fine, it... it went away." The sailor breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could ask the Hero of Time more about it, Zelda entered the Great Hall and found them.  
  
"Link, I have to speak with you," she said at once, looking him straight in the eye. The nineteen-year-old started a little but nodded. Lance looked at both of them and sighed.  
  
"I'll be in the dining hall, seein' what they're cookin' for dinner, aye," muttered the Kreyan/Aquarian, stomping off. Link watched him for a moment. Now what in Farore's name could be bothering Lance?  
  
"Link... did you just... now... feel...?"  
  
"You mean the spasm?" Her surprise showed clearly on her face. "Yes, I did." Zelda looked down at her gloved hands for several seconds, then looked back up at him.  
  
"I thought so. I don't know what it means. Did your Triforce flash?" Link shook his head; he didn't recall the symbol flaring. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Mine did, perhaps it was just my reaction to the pain..."  
  
"How /have/ you been, Zelda? It's been a while since we've had a chance to talk to each other."  
  
"I've been fine. Darunia wanted me to tell you that Link is growing up to be just like his namesake." Both of them laughed at the thought of the Goron's antics, and the Hero of Time felt content. It seemed that there was no strife between them. Perhaps it was time to tell her what Miyako had predicted, about her being their Fourth...  
  
"Zelda, last night at the dinner, did you... feel a wave of contentment or something come over you?" The princess seemed astonished by his question, then thought it over for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I did, when Lanceton asked me to dance with him. I was a little... shy at first, but after we started dancing, everything just seemed to fall into place." The Seventh Sage was blushing slightly. Link nodded.  
  
"Listen, I need to tell you about a little something called amicitia fatalis..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Miyako sat in her chambers with her head in her hands, trying not to concentrate that she felt so ill, that the nightmares had gotten worse. Now, the dead Link in her dreams spoke to her, in the language of the ancient Kreyans, but all she understood of his speech were the seven elements, and the words for violent death. His body was torn and his innards had spilled out, flashing crimson, the gray loops trailing slimily on the floor as he had stood up and talked to her, while she was struggling to free herself from the clawed monster's grasp. To make matters worse, he was smiling while he talked, telling her things she could not understand in a voice that was blood choked but so calm.  
  
`I can't wait two days, I have to go now,' she thought, blinking back tears. `But what if Captain Danto's not there? I /have/ to wait, even if it kills me, and I can't let Link come with me. He'll be killed for sure! This isn't fair, I never asked for this!'  
  
With a sobbing sigh she collapsed back into her chair and passed into sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
For so long... each moment an eternity, in the infuriating whiteness of hell... Ganondorf laughed, surging forward. All time spent in this netherworld, all the anguish of all eternity, he would pay back to his enemies.  
  
When the Triforce of Wisdom had left Hyrule as well, the Sacred Realm had lost even more strength. With both Triforce pieces gone, he was finally able to free himself!  
  
The Temple of Time shook as he exploded from the void, the rock floor of the holy place torn apart as he descended onto the Pedestal of Time.  
  
No more time would he spend, agonizing over his loss and defeat by those brats! No more would he curse himself for not getting rid of the kid when he had the chance! It was finally time for vengeance; his whole being roared for Link and Zelda's deaths...  
  
Yet...  
  
He was weak. That much was true. Breaking free of the Sacred Realm had been no mean feat, even with the weakened energies in--  
  
"Halt, Evil One," a voice called out commandingly. The Gerudo King's head tilted sharply up and saw, standing before him, the Sage of Light Rauru. "You will not leave this place." On either side of him appeared the other sages, each with a determined expression on their faces.  
  
"Oh, but I will," he returned darkly, relishing the sound of his voice. In that noiseless void, he had almost gone mad with boredom and wretchedness, but now...! Now he was free, and nobody would ever take that away from him again. Humming tunelessly to himself, he raised both hands high above his head and concentrated.  
  
"Sages, stop him!" Rauru commanded, but before anyone could make a move, dark purple aura enveloped them, and Ganondorf laughed cruelly.  
  
"Now, feel the anguish that I have felt!" He roared, using the last of his strength to seal them in the nightmare that had been his home for the past two years. He collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, cold sweat trickling down his face. That banishment had taken more energy than he'd realized, and now he was useless, unable to do anything.  
  
However...  
  
A dark pulse was running in his veins, calling to him sweetly. Ganondorf held his breath and listened. Faintly, a voice  
  
[Come to me, my brother, and free me...]  
  
could be heard, and its impurity lulled him. The Gerudo King climbed unsteadily to his feet. To face Link or Zelda, perhaps even both, in this condition would be unthinkable. Yet he was recognizable everywhere in Hyrule; there would be no safe haven here.  
  
`There is evil about, I can feel it,' he thought to himself, half-walking half-staggering forward. `If I can find it, I may regain my strength. But where is it?'  
  
[My brother, I feel your presence. My own binds are weakening, but I cannot free myself, as you have done. Come to me, we will bathe in the blood of our sworn enemies...]  
  
`Who are you?' Ganondorf demanded, holding his hand to a stitch in his side and wincing minutely. `Where are you?'  
  
[Those accursed Lilliath, they trapped me here, their own flesh and blood! But no matter, you are free, young, and powerful... Come to me, Ganondorf, and we will make the cries of our foes long and loud!]  
  
"Where are you?" growled the Gerudo King, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. To the east and north, he could feel it...!  
  
[They've sealed me in Aounto, the Seam of the Realms. My brother, I am like yourself, but now I live with one purpose; to destroy the ancestors of those who imprisoned me here!]  
  
"I serve no one but myself," Ganondorf barked. "I'll not be your pathetic lackey!"  
  
[I care not for foolish whims of ruling the world, my conquest is far beyond such petty wishes.] The voice laughed mockingly. [I am Grineth, and my purpose is not on this world.]  
  
"Grineth?" Ganondorf repeated the name, opening his eyes. "I've heard of you before. The Betrayer, you're called. I won't free you to be betrayed! I am no fool!"  
  
[No fool, eh? How did you get yourself trapped in the Sacred Realm in the first place, then? You cannot have your vengeance in that state, and there is no evil in Hyrule... yet. And I cannot have my vengeance until I am free. There is evil here, where I am, because their seal is weakening. Yet if you come here, to the physical place where I would be, you can restore your health...] The voice faded, leaving Ganondorf to ponder his choices alone.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that evening Link visited Miyako's chambers. She had missed supper, and he needed to talk to her. To his surprise, she was fast asleep in a chair, and thanks to the Goddesses, it looked like a peaceful sleep at that. The Hero of Time approached the armchair quietly and lifted her into his arms, then sat down. If he could not talk to her, at least he could sit with her and watch her sleep. What was troubling her so, that she wouldn't talk to him and always looked tired and cross?  
  
"Why won't you tell me anything?" Link murmured, brushing her hair from her face lightly. She stirred, then opened her eyes.  
  
"Link? What are you doing here?" Miyako asked sleepily, stretching and snuggling deeper into his embrace. The nineteen-year-old's mouth was tugged into a smile, but he didn't reply. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"A few minutes, not too long." The blonde Hylian hesitated, then stated, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."  
  
"About what?" Their eyes locked, and she put on her best neutral face.  
  
"What are you keeping from me?" Miyako closed her eyes. Link could feel that she was about to lie to him again. "Don't you dare tell me that nothing's wrong, when I can damn well see it in your eyes!"  
  
"If I could tell you, and have a promise that you'd do as I asked, I would, but I know you too well, now, Link," she replied quietly. His temper disappeared.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"...It's..." He gave her a menacing look. "All right, it's not nothing, but it's more than I think you're ready to handle. Hellfire, I can't even handle it myself. I've... been having terrible nightmares lately, and it concerns us and the Temple of Life..." Link nodded for her to continue, and she wove a fabrication as fast as she could. "I had a dream that it was already torn apart when we got there, and that you got angry at me and left, and we never saw each other again." The Hero of Time blinked, nonplussed.  
  
"Why in Farore's name would I leave you? I'd never do that!" Link declared fiercely, looking directly into her eyes. "Goddesses, Miyako, you've stepped right out of my dreams and into my arms!"  
  
"Literally," she replied, and they both laughed. Link's face returned to its former gravity.  
  
"I'd never do that," he repeated, shaking his head this time. She watched his eyes turn from the former steely blue to a softer shade as he thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He was beginning to lose that `brooding hero' look she had disliked, and that relieved her.  
  
"About what I could do to prove that I'd never leave you," Link replied, his voice dropping to lower tones. That startled a giggle out of her. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just the situation." Miyako brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "All right, well, you just sounded so suave then, /nothing/ like the Link I know." He feigned offense at that statement, tossing his head and sniffing indignantly. She reached up and touched the side of his face gently. "But I think I'd rather be with the slightly oafish Link I've come to know and love than some philanderer."  
  
"Oafish?" He repeated, arching both eyebrows at her. "Oafish?!" The Kreyan girl laughed again.  
  
"All right, maybe not /oafish/..." Link shook his head at her.  
  
"You talk to much, and lucky you, I have just the remedy for that." The Hero of Time kissed her and pulled back. "How was that?"  
  
"Doctor, I think I need a second dose," she whispered, sitting up and bringing her arms around his neck. Link kissed her again, more thoroughly this time. Miyako grinned devilishly and laid her head against his shoulder. "I think stronger medicine will have to be used, Link, I just can't seem to stop talking." The Hero of Time rose out of the chair with her in his arms, needing no second bidding.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Argh! Sexual allusions! OK, with that frustration released, you knew Ganondorf was coming back. And in my fanfiction, he is NOT as ugly as they made him in the game. I mean, seriously, most of the time the bad guys are really ugly, or if they're not, they're completely insane and have to be killed. ¬_¬ Shiniki don't play that. So, in this fanfiction, Ganondorf is not an ugly butt. That is all. Please review, my villagers are getting too numerous... *evil chuckle* 


	7. Midnight Flight

Midnight Flight  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lance lay back in the castle's garden, gazing wistfully at the star-littered sky. It was a beautiful night, and the clear forecast promised gorgeous weather the next day, but it did not match his mood. He thought about saving the Aquarians and killing Venoli, as he had promised Kellen before the prince had died. Nothing seemed fair anymore, and his normally carefree spirit was downcast.  
  
"I never asked for this," he told the sky mournfully. "I thought `twould be grand if I could spend the rest of my life with me good friends, but ain't life a grand ol' whore?" He sighed, and closed his eyes. Presently, he heard someone walking towards him, though the person was not trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here," Zelda uttered, seeing Lance's prone form. "...I guess he must be asleep."  
  
"Nay, Zelda, I'm awake," he replied loudly, sitting up. The Princess of Hyrule wandered over to him, but did not sit down. "And how are you?"  
  
"A little worried, and perhaps a little stressed." Lance motioned for her to have a seat. "Link... told me about the amicitia fatalis, and that he and Miyako think I'm going to be your group's Fourth, a Light element."  
  
"Did he now?" Zelda nodded. "How do you feel about that?"  
  
"As I said before, worried and stressed. I don't know if I could... handle being around Link so often, especially when they're together. Mind," she added hastily, "I'm not angry at either of them, but it does hurt." Lance nodded.  
  
"I was a little jealous when I noticed them together. Aye, I told him I never loved her, and that's true `nuff, and that I had a love waiting for me, which isn't true, but you know how `tis. Makes you envious that two people you care about are together." She nodded, and silence reigned for a while.  
  
"I never thanked you last night for the dancing," the princess stated after a moment. "...Thank you."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, fair princess," the sailor replied regally, doffing an imaginary hat. Zelda laughed, then grew somber.  
  
"I always thought... he and I would be together, that destiny and the goddesses had ordained it, but... I guess sometimes love doesn't work out."  
  
"I have heard, that there are other worlds, like ours, that /are/ ours, but with different... endings, you know? Well, maybe not endings, but... different paths taken."  
  
"Like what could have been, but isn't," Zelda suggested softly. Lance nodded emphatically.  
  
"Exactly! There's so many things what could've gone differently in my lifetime, in everyone's lifetime. Why, I could've been born still, my lifeline wrapped `round me neck like a noose, but I wasn't. But what if...?"  
  
"That's silly, to think like that. You weren't stillborn, and it's pointless trying to imagine what would have been if you had been." Lance smiled, but it was not a happy smile. His expression killed conversation for several minutes.  
  
"Well, Zelda, I suspect you got other things on yer mind than our dancin' last night, and Link and Miyako."  
  
"...I have a bad feeling in my heart. Yesterday... I was seized with sudden pain, just like Link was, and--" She stopped herself. It would be wise to keep a secret that she held the Triforce of Wisdom. "...and I believe it's a sign, an omen of ill things."  
  
"Could be that it is," the sailor agreed.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it. I hope it's not, but... I believe it is. I wish I didn't have to, but I have to think about what's best for Hyrule."  
  
"Ain't that the life of royalty," Lance voiced aloud, gazing down at his hands. Zelda's temper flared a little, startling him.  
  
"What would you know of the kind of life I have to lead?" demanded the princess. The Kreyan/Aquarian blinked.  
  
"...I... well, you see... `tis a problem I have. I made a promise, to a cousin of mine, Prince Kellen, of the Aquarians."  
  
"The Aquarians," Zelda repeated, something like awe in her voice. "They live in the seas, don't they?" Lance nodded.  
  
"They do. He said that evil was brewin' in his home city, Aquaria, and that his brother was behind it. Well, if I do what I promised him and stop his brother, it'll make me the new prince." He shook his head. "I'm just a half-breed, they'd never accept me as their leader, but I made a promise to a dying man, and now he's dead and I've got his sigil." The young man showed her the silver medallion. "By right of owning this, it makes me the true prince. My mother, she never told me she was an aunt to a prince, but now I know, and I have to face my promise."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Zelda murmured, looking Lance in the eyes. "I'm just a little upset, that's all."  
  
"Over Link?"  
  
"...Partly, but also, I fear that I'm going to have to choose a husband soon. I told myself I wouldn't want anyone other than Link, but I can't have him."  
  
"How much time do you have?"  
  
"A couple years, until my twenty-first birthday. I'm not in any hurry, but I'm sure the days will have flown by like seconds, in retrospect," sighed the blonde Hylian.  
  
"I'd offer an apology, but I feel `twouldn't do no good." Zelda smiled.  
  
"No, but thank you for your regards." Lance grinned back at her.  
  
"Aye, but you're right pretty when you smile. My heart stopped for a moment, so it did." She shook her head at him, chuckling lightly.  
  
"You're such a flatterer." He dipped his head.  
  
"That I am."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that night, when Link was fast asleep with his arms still around her, Miyako stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
She couldn't allow him to go, not after all those nightmares. She refused to let him die. Even if her dreams didn't come true, Miyako didn't want to risk the chance that they might be, and a part of her believed that Link would die if he went with her.  
  
Silently, carefully, she crawled out of his arms, replacing the bedsheet and touching his face gently. It would be hard to leave, but she had to. Shivering slightly, she dressed quickly and hunted around her chambers for a knapsack. After finding one, the Kreyan girl stuffed some articles of clothing and some of her money in it. Retrieving the king's letter from her other dress, Miyako turned and looked at Link for a moment.  
  
"I'm going now," she spoke to his sleeping figure, not feeling foolish in the least. "Maybe I'll be back. I hope I will. I'm sorry. I don't want you to get killed because of a silly promise." With that, she stole out of her chambers and away from the guest quarters.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The guard did not question her as she asked politely for a horse; Miyako was still high in the king's favor, and he brought her a fast mare. Stroking her horse's mane soothingly, she mounted the animal and moved at a fast trot between castle gates. The night was rich, and still young. If she traveled without stopping, she would be in Port Kondo before sunrise. Link would not wake up until long past dawn, and the alarm to look for her would take several hours still. Which meant she could be gone from Selinta before anyone knew.  
  
`I know this is going to break him, but by the gods and goddesses, I won't let him die!' She thought fiercely, urging the horse to a faster pace. Soon the two of them were flying past Ontharn, galloping under the wan light of the moon.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Just as the sun was beginning to peer over the eastern horizon, Miyako saw the large city, Port Kondo, laid out before her. It was a sleepy city, only a few people about at the early hour, mostly fisherman, but she dismounted her horse and walked along side it through the town.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Miyako stated, tugging lightly on an older man's shirt, "but could you watch this horse for me a while?"  
  
"For long how, miss?" asked the kind Selintan, patting the horse's muzzle fondly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure some friends of mine will be along later today to pick her up. Here, if a young Hylian with blonde hair and blue eyes asks about me, tell him that I'm fine, and I've decided to go on alone." The fisherman looked slightly puzzled. "He'll know the crest on the saddle, that it's one of the king's horses."  
  
"Aye, I'll let him know." Miyako reached into her pocket and drew out several guilders and paid the man for his kindness. She wandered to the docks, and searched the ships there for one named the Cloud Drifter. The Kreyan girl found it, and boarded it carefully.  
  
"Why, hello there, miss, can I do something for you?" Captain Danto asked, tipping his hat in her direction before resuming net repair. Miyako nodded and showed him the king's letter.  
  
"This is the ship that's to sail to the Island of Light, correct?"  
  
"Aye." He studied the letter, then looked up at her. "Isn't Link and that rascal Lance s'pposed to be with you?"  
  
"I've decided to go alone. They'll be following after me, I'm sure of it." No doubt Link would, and he'd be so angry when he caught up. But no matter; she had to get ahead of him, if only by a few days. "I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"Right, I'll finish these nets, then we'll haul off and set sail. It'll be a few hours though." He nodded his head towards a low slung hammock. "Have a rest, miss."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When Link woke, Miyako's room was bright with sunlight, and from his place on the bed, he could see that the sky was blue and clear. Then, his dull, half-asleep senses noticed that she was not with him.  
  
"Miyako?" He called out, rolling onto his back and stretching. No reply. `She probably got impatient, waiting for me to wake,' he thought lazily, sitting up and throwing the covers back.... The love they had made... it was enough to set him afire again, and Link remembered how passionate both of them had been. Looking back at last night, it was hard to believe that only a day before she was so silent and pale.  
  
Link laughed at himself and found his clothes strewn all over the floor. Dressing quickly, he left her chambers, whistling jauntily. Today would be a good day.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zelda felt calmer, happier that morning, after staying up most of the night and talking with Lance. The sailor was such a friendly and funny spirit that she couldn't help but laugh with him every few minutes. She found it easier to talk and think about Link, it didn't hurt her heart as much. Perhaps she was moving on, as Rauru had suggested.  
  
Speaking of which, she hadn't felt his presence watching over her, but that wasn't necessarily important. After all, sometimes the Sage of Light retreated fully into the Sacred Realm to ponder on certain aspects... and to watch over Ganondorf. Zelda felt a small chill race through her body just thinking his name, but she shook the feeling off and sat down at the dining table.  
  
"Good morning, dear heart," her father greeted, joining her. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I have, Father," she replied truthfully, dipping her spoon into the bowl of porridge set before her. "What do you know about the Island of Light? I've not read anything about it in our libraries, and the scripts on the Temple of Life are a bit fuzzy."  
  
"Ah..." Chandler scratched his chin thoughtfully, closing his eyes as he considered her question. "When I was young--"  
  
"Centuries ago," teased his daughter. He glared at her, then smiled.  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying, when I was young, before I managed to force Rosena into allowing Hyrule to be its own land, I learned quite a lot about the Island of Light, though most of it escapes my mind now. I recall the Rock Ring of Doom. Silly name, but `tis a true sight; the waters are treacherous and rocky around the island, making it almost impossible to dock there. Many ships find their ends on the rocks."  
  
"How long would it take to sail there, from Port Kondo?"  
  
"I'd estimate a month or perhaps less, if the weather is fair... Why?" The King of Hyrule cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. "Have you plans to go?"  
  
Zelda tried not to look furtive as she replied, "...Perhaps..." Chandler sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
  
"Zelda... I know you would love to go with Link and the others, and save the temple from whatever's befallen it, but you've a duty to your country and people."  
  
"I know, Father, but... it's not as if Hyrule needs me so terribly right now, and if it concerns the Temple of Life, it concerns everybody," she pointed out.  
  
"You must think about finding yourself a suitor; you don't have forever, you know," he reminded her gravely. It was Zelda's turn to sigh.  
  
"Would I could change that tradition," she grumbled. Link and Lance joined them before the king could reply.  
  
"Good mornin' to y'all," the sailor greeted cheerfully, sitting himself beside the princess. "Why, `tis a lovely day for a lark in the garden, eh?"  
  
"Lance, you're uncontrollable," mocked Link, taking a seat beside the king. "Besides, we need to get ready to leave for the Temple of Life."  
  
"Ah, we were just discussing that," King Chandler mentioned, finishing his breakfast, "and how Zelda will return to Hyrule with me."  
  
"Father!" The Seventh Sage made a face at the monarch. "I'm going with them! It's my duty as a sage and a holder of a Triforce piece to ensure the safety of /all/ lands." After she made that statement, Zelda realized that she had just indirectly revealed her secret to Lance, but now was not the time to kick herself. She had to convince her father to let her go.  
  
"Zelda, you cannot! You're a princess, and it won't be safe!"  
  
"Father, I can take care of myself. I did it for seven years, on my own, didn't I?" Chandler winced at that; he had been imprisoned in a dank, stinking pit outside of Ganon's castle for seven long years, and each minute had been spent wondering if she was safe and well care for.  
  
"If it will help, sire, I'll be her protector," Link offered.  
  
"Aye, same as I will," Lance added.  
  
"All of you, you're all against me!" The King of Hyrule thew his hands up in exasperation. "All right, Zelda, you may go! But you /must/ return to Hyrule as soon as possible, and I want you to think about what I said." He fixed her with a knowing gaze, and she nodded silently. He rose from the table and left, the servants clearing his dishes.  
  
"Well, that wasn't hard," Lance remarked cheerfully. "Say, what're we having, porridge? This isn't fit for heroes like us, mateys, I'd sooner eat squid!"  
  
"Hush, Lance, it tastes fine," Zelda smiled, visibly relieved that she had her father's permission to go with them. Even if he had forbade it, she would have gone anyway and made apologies when she returned, but now she could go with a light conscience.  
  
"But he's right, you know, it won't be safe," Link spoke, reaching for a platter of fruit. Zelda fixed him with a glare.  
  
"I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much." The Hero of Time stared at her for a moment. "What?"  
  
"You've changed a lot since I last saw you."  
  
"Well... I've had time to think," she replied weakly. "Besides, who said I was going as Princess Zelda?" Link raised both eyebrows at her.  
  
"Don't tell me Sheik's going to make an appearance." Lance looked up from his food.  
  
"Who's Sheik?"  
  
"I'm Sheik," Zelda responded, finishing her porridge. "It's how I eluded Ganondorf for seven years, disguising myself as a male Sheikah."  
  
"Well, I'll be damned!" Lance remarked, grinning foolishly. "Surely, I've seen it all! And when will this `Sheik' make `his' appearance?"  
  
"When we're ready to go," the princess answered. "So, when /are/ we leaving, Link?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask Miyako. By the way, have either of you seen her this morning?"  
  
"Nay, matey, not a'tall," the Kreyan/Aquarian said, swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"That's strange," the male Hylian frowned, taking a bite from an apple. "Huh, maybe she's in the garden."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After breakfast, Link scoured the castle grounds for Miyako, to ask her when she wanted to leave. She wasn't in the garden, or in any of the public rooms of the castle. He checked the stable, and the guard stopped him timidly.  
  
"Be ye looking for the girl?" He asked nervously. Link stared at him.  
  
"How did you know that? She did come by here?" The guard nodded.  
  
"Early in my watch. Musta been `round midnight, I'd say."  
  
"Midnight," Link repeated slowly.  
  
"Aye, midnight. `Twas still very dark, the sky, and she asked for a horse. I lent her the fastest mare."  
  
"Why did she want a horse?" His heart began thudding in his chest, and panic was welling inside him.  
  
"Oh, probably so she could get to wherever she was going fast like. Don't know what direction she was headed though. In a hurry, she was." Link turned and sprinted towards the castle gates, his mind fluttering in alarm.  
  
"Excuse me, did a Kreyan woman pass by here?" The Hero of Time asked the gatekeeper. It was Miles; the Selintan soldier nodded.  
  
"Aye, `twas last night, I think, she galloped past here with nary a look back. Why d'ye ask?" But Link was no longer there to give a reply; he ran back into the castle and headed straight to Miyako's chambers.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The king's letter was gone, and there was only one guess as to where she went. Link sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, clutching his head in his hands and trying to think.  
  
`Why, why, why, why?' His mind groaned. Eventually, he rose and went to find Lance and Zelda.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
OK, there won't be too many updates from now on, because my wrists are getting a lot worse ever since I've gotten so many great ideas for later events and, you, Faithful Reader, will see something pop up in the story line that will completely surprise you. :D I can't wait.  
  
Another reason is because I think I update too much. I mean, I've always disliked it whenever my favorite authors take forever to update *coughcough*, so I've vowed not to, but then, there IS such a thing as updating too much. But check back every other day.  
  
Faithful Reader, thank you so much for joining me on my journey to become a better author. I hope you'll review and stick around for future stories (there are a LOT of side-stories I'm going to write, plus some standalones). 


	8. A Zora Aboard

A Zora Aboard  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He and his friends had been sailing for almost a week now, and Link sat grimly at the bowsprit of the Good Ship Miya' Tana, as he had done every day since they had departed from Ashara. Miyako had been to Port Kondo; a man had returned the castle's mare, and told him her message.  
  
They were now sailing west between Tophet's peninsula and Selinta. According to Captain Lanceton's calculations, also backed up by Lance, they were probably a week's distance trailing the Cloud Drifter  
  
They were lucky to catch Lance's father, several days after they'd discovered Miyako missing, before he departed. He had been restocking his ship's supplies, and it didn't take long to convince the rugged Kreyan to take them to the Island of Light. Zelda, disguised as Sheik, had offered to pay quite a princely (or rather, princessly) sum for his troubles. Captain Lanceton had declined, waving his hands and speaking rapidly in Kreyan, which Lance translated. Apparently, his father felt it was an honor to take them to the Island of Light, and wished for them to find Miyako in good health.  
  
The Hero of Time rested his chin in his palm wearily. How could she leave after they had shared such a tender night? Link resisted tears, closing his eyes against the calm seas. Had she used that moment only to put him off his guard, or had she simply taken advantage of the opportunity? There would be only one way to find out, and that would be to ask when they caught up to her.  
  
"Ahoy, matey, hungry?" Link opened his eyes and saw that Lance was offering a large cut of a sandwich. "You haven't eaten all day, and `tisn't healthy."  
  
"No, I'm fine," he replied heavily, turning his face to the waters before the ship. The sailor sat down next to his friend. "Why would she leave without telling anyone? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Nay," Lance agreed. "But Miyako always did things her way, if'n I recall correctly." Link slammed his bare fist against the strong wooden rail.  
  
"Dammit, I should've known something was up, when she told me about her dreams! Gods, why didn't I see this?"  
  
" `Cos you're in love, matey, there ain't no other reason for it. Some say love is blindness, and that's true; it happens to everyone. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." The blonde Hylian sighed.  
  
"I know... I just wonder why she thought her dreams were true. Even /if/ we got to the Temple of Life, and it had crumbled to the ground, I wouldn't get angry and leave her! What kind of nonsense is that?"  
  
"Sounds like a lie to me, ger fada," Lance remarked, taking a bite of the sandwich that Link had declined. Suddenly, it all made sense; she knew him too well already to think he would leave like that, and there was no way that such a dream would put her off balance completely.  
  
"I should've known," Link repeated weakly, resting his forehead in his palms. "I should've known."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When darkness fell on the Miya' Tana, Link went back into his cabin to brood there. Zelda, fully disguised as Sheik, noticed that nighttime was the only time the sailors seemed to open up and have distinct personalities. They gathered below deck to drink, joke, and have a good time, but Lance and a few others always stayed on deck to keep watch. What for, the princess didn't know, but her new friend seemed to enjoy the solitude.  
  
"...when all you've got is hurt... One love, one blood, one life, you got to do what you should..." Lance had a strong, baritone voice when he sang and it resounded pleasantly across the ship.  
  
A noise clicked behind her, and Zelda glanced at the door of the cabin that Link and Lance shared. The Hero of Time stood in the doorway, watching the sailor with a strange expression on his moonlit features.  
  
"Who taught you that song?" Lance started and saw that he had an audience of two. The Kreyan/Aquarian shrugged and scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously.  
  
"I dun know, learnt it not too long ago." Link shook his head, as though he was trying to remember something he'd forgotten long ago. The sailor continued singing, a different phrase:  
  
"Did I ask too much, more than a lot? You gave me nothing, now it's... all I got..." The nineteen-year-old rubbed his forehead, his mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Perhaps you heard it on your travels, Link," Zelda suggested, her voice unfamiliarly a soft male tone.  
  
"No.. I don't think so," he sighed again, retreating back into the cabin, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Is it a song native to your country?" The Princess of Hyrule was curious; the melody was haunting, morose. Lance cocked his head in consideration of her question, then shook it.  
  
"Nay, Sheik, I learnt it whilst I was at Mellifluous Bay, afore I met Link." Zelda smiled beneath the linen gauze wrapped around her head; the sailor had taken immensely to her disguise, all but grinning at her new identity. Apparently he had never seen anyone use magic to change his or her appearance.  
  
"What do you think we shall find at the Island of Light?"  
  
" `Tis hard to say, really," shrugged Lance nonchalantly, "but I do believe we'll find Miyako, and the Temple of Life."  
  
"Besides that. Any people? Monsters?"  
  
"Aye, most likely. Both, if'n y'ask me, which ya did, har..." The sailor broke off, staring hard at the water far in front of the bowsprit. "Say... what's that?"  
  
"What do you see?" Zelda joined his side, following his gaze.  
  
"...I..." Lance leaned forward. "I'd say `tis a Zora! Not movin', by the look of it. P'raps he's injured." He walked several paces and picked up a long length of rope, tying it around the mast in the center of the deck, and tossed the untied end of it over the ship's side. "I'll be back, Sheik. I'm gonna have a closer look and see if'n I can't bring the poor chap aboard."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tyriso was a strong young Hylian, tanned and lean, with a cocky smile and broad shoulders. Before he had taken up traveling with Martin, his best friend, he'd been a horse drover with his father. Martin, on the other hand, was small and supple, clothed in a black cloak like he'd never come out. Miyako wasn't sure what race he was, but his stubby, short ears gave away that he was no from the eastern or northern lands; perhaps from the west, then?  
  
Both of them were sailing aboard Captain Danto's Cloud Drifter, and they had paid heavily for passage. Often she overheard them conversing in low tones, both looking grim, and every so often she would catch a phrase, usually "the Island of Light" or "slow progress."  
  
Martin left her well enough alone, and for that she was grateful, but Tyriso simply had to prove to her how virile and humorous he was at every turn. If she hadn't been feeling so depressed about leaving Link, Miyako felt she might have actually gotten angry with him.  
  
The morning bloomed clouds, dark ominous shapes sitting on the horizon. Danto looked uneasy about this. "If a storm's a-brewin', we'll have no choice but to anchor down and wait it out."  
  
"Oh no, we can't be losing any more time," Martin intervened, looking distressed. "We must press on as fast as possible!"  
  
"I'm the captain of this ship, and `tis my respons'bility to look out for me crew," Danto replied, his voice neutral but laced with dark undertones. "If it's headin' our way, and it looks like `tis, there'll be hell to pay if we're not buckled down."  
  
"Very well," huffed the small figure (surely, she was just as tall as he was), drawing his cloak about himself more tightly. Miyako curled up on the bench where she was sitting as Tyriso approached, but luckily Danto saved her from having to deal with him by starting a conversation.  
  
"Well now, has been more'n a week, miss, and I don't think we've every share more'n a handful of words." That made her smile. "Usually women aboard our ship talk me ears off, but you're a silent one, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so." The captain nodded. "If you don't have anything to say, then what's the point in talking?"  
  
"True, true, some of us could learn that," Danto agreed, glancing at the retreating figure of the young Hylian. "Like yon brawler." Miyako snorted; Tyriso had earned himself a black eye trying to prove what a manly man he was, and she had only felt more aggravation towards him.  
  
"He doesn't understand that just because I'm travelin' alone doesn't mean I want to bed him." Danto laughed heartily, slapping his thigh.  
  
"Aye! Some men, they got nothing between the ears, and won't take no for an answer. But y'are a pretty girl travelin' alone; that'll raise some questions, so it will."  
  
"Cap'n!" shouted the lookout urgently. " `Tis a typhoon! Headin' this way!" Danto looked up sharply and saw the ominous twist forming rapidly as it lurked dangerously on the horizon. He cursed softly and assumed his position at the helm.  
  
"Blow me sails, we'll be carried right off course! Damn, `tis mornin', too. Astrolabe's no good now! All hands below deck!" To the non-sailors, he called, "Get y'all below deck, we're goin' port to `void it! If we're lucky, we can dock at Fire's Eyes and wait it out!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The figure that Lance had seen in the water was a Zora. The sailor hauled himself on deck, dripping wet with the limp form throw over his shoulder. Lance set the being on the wooden floor carefully, shaking water out of his eyes. Zelda had gone below deck to get his father, and Link came out of his cabin once more, to see what the commotion was.  
  
"It's a Zora," Link stated with some surprise, kneeling next to Lance. "He doesn't look like he's in good shape," he added, his fingers grazing lightly over a deep wound in the Zora's side. The figure stirred and moaned, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"W... where?" Lance ran a hand through his sopping hair.  
  
"Yer aboard me father's fine ship, matey. Crikey, but you've a deep gash in yer ribs." The Zora floundered helplessly for a moment before sitting up. Captain Lanceton and Zelda approached the scene, and the former seemed troubled. He asked his son something in Kreyan, and Lance responded. The captain of the Miya' Tana nodded, then returned below deck.  
  
"He asked if I'd take care of ye, and I will," the Kreyan/Aquarian stated, so that his friends wouldn't be confused. "What's yer name, matey?"  
  
"...M... My name's Kentan..." The Zora clutched at his side, and stifled a groan of pain. The Princess of Hyrule knelt beside him.  
  
"Here, let me care for this," she uttered in Sheik's voice, her hands pressing lightly against the wound. A glowing light flared at her fingertips, and the wound disappeared. Kentan started, staring at the spot where he had been injured. "It is healed, but you shall still feel a bit weak."  
  
"Thank you..." The Zora hesitated slightly.  
  
"My name is Sheik. The one who pulled you out of the water is Lance, and this is Link."  
  
"The Hero of Time?" The Hylian in question sighed deeply but nodded. Kentan's eyes widened slightly. "Wow... There are so many stories about you in my people's folklore..."  
  
"I didn't realize I was such a popular figure," Link replied, raising his eyebrows. The Zora waved a fan vaguely.  
  
"King Urano is the only brother of King Zora, in Zora's Domain. We have heard much of what you've done for our people, we're eternally grateful, and--" The nineteen-year-old held up a hand.  
  
"Let me know about it later, but for now, why don't you tell us how to here in the first place?" Kentan flushed slightly, his amphibious face turning a lovely share of marine.  
  
"Oh... It started early this morning, when I went fishing for food. My father's on the Council of the Court, and couldn't hunt this time. So I went, and I was about to sneak up on a large shoal when someone attacked me from behind. I didn't get a good look at the person, but it was a figure on the back of a large seahorse. I think it might've been an Aquarian; our peoples have never gotten along in the past, and we certainly don't get along now. Anyway, I drifted to the top of the sea, too hurt to move."  
  
Lance shifted uneasily. "Why would an Aquarian attack you? Just because?" Kentan shook his head wearily.  
  
"No, it gets better. We have to constantly compete with them for the same resources, mostly fish and sea plants. Plus, ever since their new prince ascended the throne, they've been more aggressive than ever, threatening to destroy our clan if we don't leave `their waters.' " The Zora snorted indignantly. "We were here long before they were!"  
  
"Aye," agreed the sailor grimly, looking more than slightly nervous. "Well, then if you're well `nuff, you'll be heading back to your family, eh?" Something gleamed in Kentan's eyes, and Link recognized the look; it was the same spark his own eyes caught whenever he was willing for a fight.  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"To the Island of Light," Zelda replied, rising swiftly to her feet, "because we're seeking the Temple of Life." The Zora started, his eyes widening considerably. "It's no business of yours, Kentan," she added, seeing the longing in his expression.  
  
"What do you mean, it's no business of mine? Any Zora worth its water knows how important the Temple of Life is!" The three friends were surprised at his fierce tone. "Anyway, my family won't care if I'm gone three hours or three years, all of them dote on my sister, anyway."  
  
"How old are you, Kentan?" Link asked.  
  
"Thirteen. Why?" asked the Zora suspiciously.  
  
"Have you ever fought before? Hand-to-hand combat or swordplay?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head. "Then what good will you do for us? There will no doubt be fighting and monsters."  
  
"Really?" Kentan seemed to brighten at this. "Wow!" Zelda rolled her eyes, flicking away dark blonde bangs from her face. "Why do you cover half your face like that? Are you deformed underneath?" Link stifled a cough that might have been a laugh, and the princess glared at him.  
  
"No, I wear it because I choose to," she snapped.  
  
"My, Sheik, you've certainly gotten more aggressive since I've known you," the Hero of Time remarked innocently. Lance snickered quietly behind his hand. Zelda glared at him again and stalked off to the rail of the ship.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Kentan asked, his fins waving idly.  
  
"Pay Sheik no mind, he's just a young cynic," Link dismissed.  
  
"So can I come?" The Zora pleaded. "I don't want to go back home, and what if that guy attacks me again?" The blonde Hylian looked helplessly at Lance for help, but the sailor shrugged.  
  
"Your decision, matey." Link pulled a wry face, then sighed.  
  
"Fine, I suppose, but if you annoy me too much, I'll throw you overboard." Kentan gave a whoop and jumped to his feet.  
  
"All right! Woohoo!" Lance stood up and grinned, his hands crossed loosely over his stomach.  
  
"Blow me sails, but he's eager for some adventure."  
  
"Will I get to use a sword?" Kentan looked imploringly at the Hero of Time. Link nodded. "Yes! This is great!"  
  
"Don't be too sure of that, looks like nasty weather tomorrow," Zelda called sullenly from her position at the far side of the deck.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Yay, a new character. ^_^ Please review, thanks! 


	9. A Higher Conversation

A Higher Conversation   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"It's heading a touch to the north... and almost due east, too," Lance called, adjusting the spyglass as he tried to make out the typhoon in the distance. "Aiy, 'tis a great mother of a typhoon, it is. We'll miss it completely, luckily, but Tophet won't be sharin' our same fortune."  
  
"Let's hope there weren't any ships in there," Zelda remarked, and instantly regretted it. Link blanched visibly and turned away from the railing, his head down. What if Miyako was caught in that?  
  
"Oh, I doubt it," the sailor added quickly. "No captain's mad enough to ride a typhoon out."  
  
"Typhoons can tear whole ships apart," Kentan offered brightly. "I've been in a couple myself. Flopping fishes, I hope I never have to wait one out again! The shoals get upset and disappear for a while, and then there's nothing to eat for a whole day, sometimes two." The Zora tugged on Link's sleeve. "Hey, c'mon, let's fight!"  
  
"Not now," the nineteen-year-old replied. "I need to sit down for a few moments."  
  
"You're not tired, are you?" Kentan asked, making a face. "I thought you were the Hero of Time!" Lance climbed deftly down from the lookout and jumped the last several feet.  
  
"Kentan, matey, he is, but we're not just going to the Temple of Life for kicks. Aye, a friend of ours left for it on her own, and we're worried about her. Link, especially." Kentan's eyes widened in a knowing manner.  
  
"Oh..." The Zora shrugged and wandered to the other side of the deck to watch the waves. The sailor patted Link on the back in a friendly manner.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll ask if the Cloud Drifter docked at Fire's Eyes when we get there ourselves. If they're as good a distance ahead of us like I thought, then they should be close by there themselves."  
  
"Fire's Eyes?" Link repeated, testing the Master Sword firmly against his hand. Lance nodded, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Aye. 'Tis a strange name, isn't it? But they say in the city, from a high building, if you look north hard enough, you can see twin red glows on the horizon, but no one knows why."  
  
"Probably how the light plays with the air that far north," Zelda commented, watching the typhoon travel almost due east, as Lance had said.  
  
"Eh well, some things are better left unexplained," Lance shrugged.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The wind howled about the Cloud Drifter, making it impossible for anyone to stand. Captain Danto clasped grimly to the deck's railing; he would be damned before he went under deck while his ship was torn apart around him!  
  
"Get you under deck!" roared the captain at a sailor trying to furl the sails. "Now!" The sailor scurried to the hatch and dropped in, closing it behind him. Danto staggered to the other side of the deck, bent double by the force of the typhoon. He shoved another anchor over the side of the ship and prayed it would be enough before climbing under deck.  
It was their unhappy misfortune that they were in sight of Fire's Eyes before the typhoon pounced upon them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Outside the typhoon raged on, the ship rocking madly under the sheer power of its wrath. Miyako clung to one of the fastened beds, not caring about the fact that it was close quarters and every man in the room probably got a good look up her dress. All that mattered was not being throw about like some chip of bark.  
  
"What a storm!" Tyriso shouted to her over the roar of the wind. "This is the worst I've seen yet!"  
  
'I bet it's the only storm you've seen,' she thought darkly, closing her eyes and attempting to calm her stomach. The bucking of the great caravel wasn't doing much for her equilibrium, and more than once she stifled the urge to vomit.  
  
"SHROUN!" shrieked one of the sailors as the shoring of the planks began to tear apart. Frenzied froth and water poured in madly, more of the wooden laths groaning as they were snapped apart. The water battered Miyako and tore from her handhold. She opened her mouth to scream (though what good it would do, she didn't know) as she and the rest of the crew were swept out the side of the broken ship. There was terror, and pain, and the need to breathe air, then... nothing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[Young Miyako, there is no reason for you to think that you can handle the evil waiting for you in the Temple of Life. Things have evolved beyond your capabilities; once, you might have been able to stop what is growing there, but now... the evil is much stronger than you can imagine.]  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
[I am your patron goddess, Farore. You have much courage and strength, mortal, but you often rush into action without thinking. You must realize you cannot do everything alone. You must learn to put more faith into other people. When Link comes to you, accept him wholly. You love him, but you still believe that you do not need anyone else. You have been chosen to be his other half. Had matters been different, perhaps this would not be so.]  
  
'Are you saying the whole reason why we're together in the first place is that I'm just a part of your scheme to make him a great hero?'  
  
[Of course not, little one, all mortals have the right to choose their paths. They may find themselves heavily influenced in one direction, but the choice is always theirs. Always yours. I have already given Link everything that would make him a great hero. He needs no one else to make his own legends, but he is not unnatural; Link will need love and affection, same as any mortal.]  
  
'...'  
  
[I sense your question, Miyako, you want to know why we did not choose Zelda to be Link's other half.]  
  
'Well, it seemed obvious to any person with half a brain. Hero meets princess. Hero rescues princess. Hero marries princess. It's not a difficult concept.'  
  
[You are right, we could have chosen Zelda. In many different realities, we have. But here, now, on this plane, this world, Link needs /you/, Miyako.]  
  
'What are you talking about? I don't understand! Realities? Planes?!'  
  
[Hush, little one, that part is not important. You must learn to have faith in others, to gain wisdom through good judgment. Your task is approaching; you and Link will face the most consequential trial yet. Now, Miyako, you must go back.]  
  
'...Go back? Where?'  
  
[To life, little one.]   
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Calm. Everything was calm. The gentle rubbing motions on her back tried to lure her to sleep, but Miyako forced her eyes open.  
  
The Kreyan girl was lying on her stomach in a soft bed, and from the feel of it on her body, she was naked from the neck down. The massaging motion stopped, and the hands removed themselves.  
  
"Oh, she's coming around," a motherly voice breathed, obviously relieved. "Goodness, girl, you gave us such a scare for a while!"  
  
"Wh... what? Where is this?" Remembering that she was without clothing, Miyako rolled onto her back underneath the bedsheets.  
  
"Hush, child, you're in Fire's Eyes. The typhoon hit the ship you were on, Cloud Drifter, and tore it to pieces. Danto found you floating unconscious in the water, and swam you to shore." The eighteen-year-old sat up, clutching the sheets to her.  
  
"Oh, shroun!" She covered her eyes for a moment, trying to think. "How... how much of the crew...?"  
  
"Only a few survived, plus the two passengers," Danto answered gravely, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head to the woman, who was pretty in a motherly fashion. "This is my wife, Ala."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Miyako murmured, looking down at the clean white sheets. Somehow, the introduction would have been better had she had clothes on. "How long has it been?"  
  
"A few days," Ala replied, picking up a steaming teapot and pouring some tea into a small cup. "Here, drink this. You swallowed so much water, I declare, the whole sea musta gone down a foot, I reckon!"  
  
"How am I going to get to the Island of Light now?" Miyako thought aloud, sipping the fragrant drink lightly. Danto shook his head.  
  
"I can't afford another caravel at the moment; my friend, Captain York, is salvaging the pieces of Cloud Drifter as we speak. Hopefully I'll be able to rebuild most of the ship, though I don't set me hopes on it. As for how you'll get to the Island of Light... Well, miss, all I can say is you better hope another ship comes along to take you. I'm dreadful sorry."  
  
"No, it's not your fault," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me." Ala clucked her tongue emphatically in response.  
  
" 'Twas no problem a'tall, girl. Get you to sleep, now; you're still weak from the shipwreck."  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Pull her in, mates!" called one of the dockhands, grabbing one of the ropes that Captain Lanceton tossed to him. About ten other strong young men joined him, and they helped pull the Miya' Tana against the dock. "There she is, now, tie her off!" As several tied the ropes to the posts, the others stacked a ramp against the ship's side, and the four travelers and the captain descended onto the deck.  
  
"Well, strike me sails, 'tis Lanceton, you old seadog!" Danto laughed, running towards his old friend. They grinned at each other and spoke rapidly in Kreyan.  
  
"Captain Danto!" Lance exclaimed excitedly. "Are you docking here?"  
  
"Am I standing here, lad?" The former captain of the Cloud Drifter chucked the young sailor's chin. "Well, we didn't exactly dock. We were hit by the typhoon, aye, a big monster." His face went sober. "I lost many good men that day..."  
  
"You had passengers on board, didn't you?" Link demanded, clenching his fists to stop him from shaking information out of the captain. Danto nodded, his expression lightening.  
  
"Aye, Miyako and the two others, Tyriso and Martin, are at me house, with the wife. I'll take ye there in a moment." The captain turned to Lance's father. "Now, Lanceton..."  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
To Link, it was an agonizing eternity, waiting for the two captains to stop conversing. Lance sensed his friend's impatience and tried to distract him with jokes, but the Hero of Time could only tap his foot impatiently, questions tearing at his heart. Was she all right, did she still love him...  
  
"All right, then, let's be off," Danto called, striding down the length of the dock. Zelda opted to stay and help the crew load new supplies, and after giving Lance and Kentan dangerous looks, they volunteered to stay behind as well.  
  
"Why can't we go?" Kentan asked sullenly, watching the two figures disappear into the large city. Zelda shook her head at the naïve Zora.  
  
"You do not understand about love and the need to be alone," she answered. Kentan made a wry face. "Now, come help me lift this crate."  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I considered not updating today, but then I realized I had absolutely nothing better to do, 'cos I lent out my copy of SSB: Melee to a friend, and well... now I want to play it. -_-; Anyway... I don't want this to turn into some romance type deal 'cos I suck at romance/sexual settings, but it is and there's nothing I can do about it. My story has taken a life of its own and refuses to listen to me. As my dad would say, it's becoming a teenager. Har, har.  
  
I'm done ranting, and I'll do the usual sacrificing of little children (in the game Black & White, mind) if you review. Even if it's a flame that encourages me to engage in physically impossible sexual activities, I'll still sacrifice a couple of children for you. I'll even throw in a couple of Perfectly Normal Beasts. ^_~ 


	10. The First Two Revealed

The First Two Revealed  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Miyako silently poured herself another cup of tea and gripped it in both hands, relishing the warmth it radiated. She had manage to climb out of bed and stand long enough to find some underclothes to wear, seeing what little luggage she'd brought had been lost in the shipwreck. Her "conversation" with Farore unsettled her, as though someone had taken a spoon and quickly stirred her emotions like a great tureen of broth.  
  
'What do the goddesses want from me? I'm trying to do everything I can. I just don't want Link to end up like he did in my dreams... but she didn't mention anything about that. What does it mean?' Voices outside her room disrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Mind, she's probably sleeping," Ala protested. There were shuffling footsteps. "Leave her be, son, she's still weak!"  
  
"I have to see her!" Link's strong voice demanded. Miyako's heart swelled a little. "Please, get out of my way!"  
  
"The girl has t'sleep to regain her strength, and I won't have you runnin' in there like a mad bull and waking her up, aye!" An impatient stomp, and the red-haired teenager bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. Miyako upset the tea in her mug, and decided to set it down on the counter.  
  
"Please, ma'am, I haven't seen her in two weeks!"  
  
"You c'n wait two hours, boy! Now step away; give her some peace!"  
  
"Oh, Ala, let the boy in. Can't you see he's heartsick?" chuckled Danto, his voice faint. 'He must be standing further down the hall, watching the scene,' the Kreyan girl thought to herself. There was a loud, exasperated sigh, then Ala replied,  
  
"Oh, fine, but if she takes ill again, it's you I'm blaming, you scurvy seadog!" Several footsteps, then the door opened.  
  
Miyako looked up hesitantly, having no idea what to expect. Link was staring at her as though he was a starving man, and she was the first meal he'd seen in weeks. The Hero of Time took a step towards her and came undone, falling to his knees, still gazing at her.  
  
"Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "Why did you leave? Why did you lie?" She looked down at her hands, tears welling in her eyes. Emotion seized her with violent intentions.  
  
"I had to protect you. I... those dreams, I had such terrible dreams, about you being gutted and looking at me with accusation! You were dead, Link, and still you talked to me, your guts hanging out of your body like party streamers!" She thrashed her hands against the bed, sobbing. "What was I supposed to do?! How could I let you follow me, knowing those dreams could be true? If you die, it'll be all my fault!" Strong arms enveloped her; he was pressing her head against his chest, holding her tightly. Miyako cried into his shirt, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You should have told me," he murmured, his own tears running down his face. "I'd rather think about my own death than wonder if you left because you realized you didn't love me."  
  
"I didn't know what to do," she whispered, her voice muffled. "I was confused, I still am. Do you know what my name means in Kreyan? It means 'good courage.' It's a stupid name. It didn't take much courage to run away like that." Link lifted her chin with his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. You're with me now, and that does." He kissed her forehead lightly. "And don't say that, it's a beautiful name."  
  
"You're just saying that." Miyako rested her cheek on his collarbone, feeling the beat of his carotid pulse on her temple. The blonde Hylian chuckled, his chest rumbling with the vibration. A moment's silence passed.  
  
"So, do you love me?" She started at that and looked up at him, shock on her face. His countenance was calm, neutral.  
  
"Why do you even have to ask? I could think of a million romantic silly things to say-"  
  
"Just say what I need to hear," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. She brought her hands up and wiped his face delicately.  
  
"Of course I love you," she murmured, touching her lips to his. "...And I trust you completely." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Thank you," Link replied softly. Still cradling, he slid into bed next to her and laid back, bringing her with him. "I think I needed to hear that more than anything in the world, that you trust me. You're not going to run away on me again, are you?"  
  
"May the goddesses strike me dead if I do," she responded, tapping his nose with her finger. He smiled at that. "When do we leave?" Link raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You're in no condition to be getting up and moving around. From what I've heard, you were almost a goner." The nineteen-year-old pulled her closer. "I don't think I could've stood it if you died."  
  
"Well, I didn't, and we still need to go the Temple of Life. Evil doesn't wait for us good people to get better, you know. We don't get sick leave."  
  
"You're telling me," he laughed. "Goddesses, I remember how sick I got after I visited Zora's Domain, when it was frozen. I had such a bad case of the flu, you wouldn't believe the things I saw if I tried closing my eyes..."  
  
"What ship did you come here on?" Miyako asked sleepily; any more of this cuddling and she would be asleep in no time.  
  
"The Miya' Tana. Which, I suppose, means 'good something' in Kreyan, right?" She nodded her head drowsily.  
  
"Yeah, 'good sail,' basically."  
  
"We'll probably leave whenever you're well enough to travel again."  
  
"Oh, shroun, I should've known you'd be all protective like that. We can leave now; I'll rest on the ship, I promise." Link laughed again.  
  
"You just don't quit, do you?" Miyako shook her head, becoming more awake. She sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nope." He sat upright as well and kissed her again.  
  
"All right, then. I'll help you get dressed and we'll go help them load the ship." Miyako shook her head at them, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Link, it's more likely that you'll be helping me take them off rather of putting them on." He grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Damn, you're on to me."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ganondorf fed off the evil, bathing in its mysterious power as though it were water. He threw his head back and took in a deep breath, feeling the surging current of dark energies around him. The Temple of Life was sick with corruption, Grineth's weakened seal causing monsters to claw out of the ground. The male Gerudo laughed and levitated in the air, his cloaking fluttering around him. He would remain here undetected, feeding on the energy, until he saw fit to exact revenge of those accursed brats.  
  
[Don't forget, Ganondorf, you owe a favor to me...] Impatience flickered in the Evil King's eyes.  
  
"Very well, then what do you need?"  
  
[I need the seven Lilliath here. Only they can break the seal. Do you think I have not tried to shatter it on my own?]  
  
"Who are the seven?" Ganondorf asked, closing his eyes.  
  
[See them...]  
  
Vague images of people appeared in his mind, flashing across his consciousness like lightning. One of the pictures seemed to flip forward, becoming clearer as it grew larger in his mind's eye.  
  
Two young Lythvian men clad in blacksmith's aprons, working silently at a forge together. Galen and Warfen Thronnos, identical twins, age twenty-five. Their silversmith shop, called The Forge of Din, was the most popular one in Kling Kilin. Intricate swords, daggers, and machetes hung on the walls beside lumps of cold steel and silver.  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
[Yes... Galen is Light, and Warfen is Dark...]  
  
"What about their parents?"  
  
[To be a Lilliath is not hereditary unless both parents are Lilliath and the power is dominant within them, Ganondorf. The mother and father of these two... The energies of the Lilliath were not strong enough in them, but together... in their children... it was.]  
  
"Energies of the Lilliath?" Ganondorf repeated dubiously.  
  
[I have been here too long to remember how time passes. They are the ancient Kreyans, but are neither ancient nor Kreyan. These are the first two you must bring. They do not know who they are and what it means to be a Lilliath but...] An ominous pause. [They will soon find out.]  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Is that the last crate?" Lance called, shading his eyes as he strode up out of the Miya' Tana's supply deck. Zelda nodded, leaning against the mast in the center of the ship. "Whew! If'n I ever do another day's work, let me die, goddesses."  
  
"Don't be so lazy," the disguised princess shook her head at him, smiling lightly. "Everyone's done their fair share of work, it's only fair that you do yours."  
  
"Oh yeah? Link hasn't," snorted the Kreyan/Aquarian, plopping himself down on a bench near the captain's quarters. "Aye, where is Our Fair Hero, thought he'd be back by now."  
  
"Here he comes, and he's got someone with him!" Kentan shouted, swinging on the ropes that held the sails in place.  
  
"Hile, Ken, you better come down here 'fore you release the sails!" Lance called. "I ain't climbing up there to furl 'em up again, d'you hear me?!"  
  
"I hear you," called the Zora, grinning broadly. "But I'm not coming down!" The sailor fumed and yelled at the mischievous kid in Kreyan. Zelda shook her head again. Lance stomped his foot angrily.  
  
"Come down from there, or by the goddesses I'll come up there and cut you loose!" Rolling his eyes, Kentan leapt down from the height, startling the sailor, and landed neatly on the deck.  
  
"Came down as fast as I could, matey..." Lance opened his mouth to speak but was too shocked to say anything. He gaped like a fish. "Don't worry about it; Link taught me how to land properly. It's loads of fun. Want to try?"  
  
"I ain't watchin' this kid anymore, scared several years of me life outta me, so he did," muttered the dark-blue-haired young man, stalking towards the ramp. "Ho, there, Link, so you decide to show up when the work's all done, eh? Typical hero nature, you'll never dirty your hands with peon's work!"  
  
"Hush, Lance, one would think you've got your own monthly cycle," Miyako teased, climbing aboard the Miya' Tana. "Wow! It's been so long since I've been on-Yah!" Captain Lanceton roared with happiness as he spun her around, shouting delightedly in Kreyan and laughing. He set the dazed girl back down and slapped her heartily on the back, knocking her to the floor. "Argh..."  
  
"Really, you shouldn't do that," Link said tensely, "she's just recovering-"  
  
"Link, if I couldn't stand to be greeted by my own friends for fear that I'm too weak, then... then I don't know what I could stand," Miyako replied, ignoring his hand and climbing to her feet. "Really, you worry too much like a mother hen."  
  
"Aye, you c'n have the respons'bility of watchin' o'er Kentan, then, if'n yer maternal instincts are up to it," taunted Lance, skipping nimbly out of Link's reach. The Hero of Time's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'll teach you maternal," he muttered, leaning moodily against the side railing. "So, are we ready to leave then?" The incorrigible sailor asked his father, who nodded, and the crew began preparing to set sail.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry for not updatng in a loooooong while. ^^;; I've been very busy with my friend, working my arse off on the original series we're collaborating on. So, here it is, a short chapter, but I promise an update tomorrow. Thanks for your patience, Faithful Reader, and please review! 


	11. Struggle on the Miya' Tana

Struggle on the Miya' Tana  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Miya' Tana was making good time, despite having stopped for supplies and for the Third of the amicitia fatalis. Link wondered if Kentan was to be their Fifth, but Lance had already anticipated his friend's theory and told him otherwise. The Zora might have fallen under their care due to suspicious circumstances, but none of them had felt that important impression of completion, which would have been unmistakable, as the most members an amicitia fatalis can have is five.  
  
Link never felt happier in his life than during the journey after Fire's Eyes, and if there had been a time when he was happier, he certainly couldn't remember it. Despite the impending destination and what they might find, the days passed on the deck were jovial and carefree, and the nights were spent conversing in low tones with the others, what courses they planned to run if the temple was infested with monsters.  
  
Kentan had taken considerably well to fighting with a sword, and the Hero of Time believed that the Zora had been born to handle blades. Link discovered that he liked to teach others to fight, especially if the student was as eager and agreeable as the thirteen-year-old. Kentan fought with the skill and zest of someone twice his age; Lance had difficulty knocking the light saber from the Zora's grip, but when it came to hand-to-hand combat, he was still far behind "Sheik" and Miyako. The two of them had become friends over the past week, and after Zelda had told Miyako who "Sheik" really was.  
  
Zelda preferred to sleep outside, underneath the stars. It made the sailors think more highly of "Sheik," who puzzled and impressed them with "his" mysterious manner, plus it gave her the privacy that she couldn't have in a room full of males. 'Too bad Captain Lanceton gave Miyako his own quarters,' the nineteen-year-old thought ruefully, smiling a little.   
  
"Are y'sleepin', matey?" Lance asked in a soft tone. The blonde Hylian sighed, replying,  
  
"No, I'm just lying here, thinking. How did you know?"  
  
"Your breathin' changes a lot when you're asleep, ger fada. These big ears o' mine ain't here for decoration, no sir." Link chuckled. "That Kentan, boy, he can sure swing up a storm, eh?"  
  
"No doubt." The Zora in question was sleeping deeply on a small cot, snoring softly. "Snores up one, too."  
  
"Don't know whatever possessed us to let him along, it'll be dangerous there, I knows it. Still, I'd ruther have him along than most any other person. Strange, it is, but I feel like I've known him a long time."  
  
"Maybe you have," the Hero of Time replied quietly. "It could be that you knew him in a past life."  
  
"Past life, bah. I know what it is, it's 'cos we're both the same element. Aye, one element knows another, 'tis true."  
  
"It can't be just that." Even in the dark he saw the sailor nod his head.  
  
"Aye, it can so. D'you know, I'm almost sad at the thought o' returning the kid to his family. Wish he'd stay and become a sailor, like me." A smile played on Link's lips.  
  
"Earlier today you asked if we could ditch him when he dived overboard to fish." Lance snorted.  
  
"I meant it in jest, Link-fada. Anyway, get we to sleep, feels like it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Link was walking through the corridor of some ancient ruin, the walls shaking as they crumbled about him. He picked his way carefully among the marble rocks and fallen blocks to find himself entering a strange altar room.  
  
To the front of him were seven raised pedestals, each inlaid with strange hieroglyphics and words. On top of them were six people, standing silently, bathed in soft multicolored light.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, then recognized Miyako, standing on the pedestal wreathed with scarlet light. "Miyako!"  
  
"Boreas, eurus, auster, favonius," one of the figures chanted, and the others joined in. "Boreas, eurus, auster, favonius."  
  
"What are you saying?" The archaic language struck a discordant note in his mind, and Link took a wary step back.  
  
"The four ruins, the four winds, to each you must go," the figure, who had begun the chanting, stated softly. His eyes burned brightly in his pale, elven face. "To bring the ice that seals the evil, lest you find yourself betrayed..."  
  
"Is this the Temple of Life?" asked the nineteen-year-old, walking forward. His fear had disappeared when the strange man had been talking.  
  
"Yes, Link," chuckled a familiar, evil voice. "It is." Ganondorf suddenly materialized in his eyes. The Hero of Time released a yell of surprise and reached for the Master Sword strapped to his back, but it was no longer there. "Oh, come now, that's no way to treat an old friend."  
  
"You!" Link glared at him. It was only a dream, but even in sleep, Ganondorf was an evil force. The King of the Gerudo threw his head back and laughed atrociously.  
  
"Two years, foolish brat, it's been two years, and that is all you can say? Oh, what a witty one you are!" The Hero of Time blanched imperceptibly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf began to levitate, his grin growing wicked in the strange lights.  
  
"I want you to meet a new friend of mine. 'Tis only fair after I was privileged enough to meet some of yours..." He pointed dramatically to one side, and Link followed his gaze. Lance, Kentan, and another person he could not identify lay in twisted, bizarre positions, no doubt dead. Link started at the grisly sight, but could only tense his fists tightly and hiss through clenched teeth. There was, after all, nothing he could do to Ganondorf if he didn't have any weapons.  
  
[Ah... freedom...] The ground rumbled, and Link stumbled slightly. [We need the seventh, Ganondorf.]  
  
"Ah yes, the seventh..." laughed the King of Evil, and then-  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The dream dissolved suddenly, and Link woke up, his body covered with cold sweat. Kentan was standing over him, looking apologetic.  
  
"Sorry, but the captain says you outta come out and take a look at this." Numbly, the Hero of Time pulled a shirt over his head and followed the Zora out of the smallish cabin.  
  
All the sailors were gathered on the deck, and they seemed to be facing the same direction as well. Link followed their gazes and spotted the object of interest. Not too far off in the distance, appearing to ride the horizon, was another ship. However, the sails were pitch black and there was a skull-and-crossbones flag hanging off the flagpole.  
  
"Yuleens," one of the sailors muttered, and the others shuddered.  
  
"He said pirates," Lance translated, not taking his eyes off the ominous ship bobbing on the waves. "And if I wish to the goddesses that I was wrong, but it seems they're heading this way."  
  
"Oh, Nayru," Zelda whispered to herself. Then in a louder tone, she asked, "What should we do, Link?"  
  
"We can't outrun them, that's for sure," the sailor cut in quickly. The Hero of Time thought for several moments.  
  
"If they attack us, and they probably will since this is a merchant ship, then we'll have no choice but to fight. Everyone should take up arms."  
  
"But we don't have any goods worth plundering on aboard," Kentan protested, his fins waving agitatedly about. Link shook his head.  
  
"They don't know that, and they're gonna have to find out the hard way. If you can't fight, get below deck."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Hero of Time and Lance were the only ones left on deck; for the time being, at least. Zelda, Miyako, and Kentan had placed themselves strategically around the ship's upper deck, in hopes of surprising the pirates if or when they boarded the Miya' Tana.  
  
"This doesn't look good," the sailor murmured to his friend from the side of his mouth. "Look at their numbers!" There were at least a hundred men (and a few women, in fact) aboard the other ship, not including the captain.  
  
"Ahoy there," called the pirate leader, grinning furiously. "Well, now, a merchant ship, eh? We don't let merchant ships on our waters unless they pays a free. You gotta pay the fee if'n you want past us, aye."  
  
"What is your fee?" Link asked calmly, his icy eyes glinting in the morning sun. The captain spat a brown glob and laughed.  
  
"All yer goods!"  
  
"We have no goods aboard this ship," Lance replied, his hands itching for his blade. "We're not on a trade run."  
  
"Oh ho, we'll just have to take yer ship and all youse on board as slaves to make up for it, then!"  
  
"What if we don't agree with that?" The blonde Hylian stood tall, as though unaffected by the whole ordeal. The other ship grew closer, closer enough for the pirates to jump aboard.  
  
"Then we'll just have ter kill ye!" He roared, suddenly brandishing a cutlass. At once the other pirates leapt aboard the Miya' Tana, hacking and shouting angrily. Link drew the Master Sword in the blink of an eye and was tearing into the pressing forces, Lance covering his back. "Mebbe next time you'll learn to bring us payment, but 'course, there won't be a next time!"  
  
"There's too many of them!" Lance called out, twisting around to avoid being skewered. "We can't handle them all!"  
  
"Keep them off as long as you can!" Link shouted back, forcing himself forward through the masses. He felt a sword graze his neck, and swung at the offender. The head went soaring over the masses, and still the pirates fought on, wholly believing they could overpower the duo.  
  
Without warning Kentan leapt down from his hiding place in the lookout, yelling inarticulately as he brandished his light fencing sabre. The actual blade did not do much harm to the pirates, but the ferocity of his onslaught made them hesitate, and that was more than enough opportunity for Link.  
  
The Hero of Time spun around rapidly, spilling intestines and blood in equal amounts. In the noise, heat, stink, and confusion, Lance lost sight of the other two, trying to force the attackers back so that he could get some breathing room. Then Zelda and Miyako entered the battle, attacking swiftly with their feet and fists, trying to force the pirates onto the others' blades.  
  
"I can't keep this up!" The Zora shouted, cradling his injured fin as he backed away. The thick blue blood dribbled from between his fingers, and he moaned in pain. His sabre clattered to the deck harmlessly, and a pirate saw his opportunity to attack. He thrust at Kentan, and nicked the teenager's side. "Hey!"  
  
"Why don't you try attackin' someone who's armed, you bastard!" Lance bellowed, sweeping in broad strokes with his sword. He threw his weapon and it speared Kentan's attacker in the back, and the pirate slumped to the ground. But the effort cost the sailor; another corsair stabbed him deeply in his upper back, and he grunted in pain.  
  
"Hang on!" Miyako shouted, barreling through the pirates and lashing out. She slipped on the gore that strewed the deck, and crawled the rest of the way to the sailor. Picking up a scimitar, the Kreyan girl slashed at the unprotected legs of the pirates, crippling several.  
  
"Arr, get 'em!" screamed the captain, dancing madly on the deck of his own ship, safe from the retaliation. "There ain't but five o' 'em!"  
  
With an upward slice Link cleaved a woman in half and whirled around to perforate the abdomen of another. Ignoring his own injuries, he fought doggedly on, trying to reach the railings of the ship, so that he could go after the captain. But Zelda beat him to the punch.  
  
"Hyah!" The princess clad in Sheikah garb sailed over the heads of the combatants, swinging on the ropes that controlled the sails. She landed smartly on the deck of the other ship and pulled out a long dagger. "Fight, you coward!" The captain thrust wildly at her, and Zelda sidestepped to avoid it. She slashed his arm and he howled in pain. Grimacing, he lashed out at her with his free hand, catching her off guard. Throwing the sage to the floor, he managed to kick her several times before Kentan came flying on top of him, beating madly at the pirate's head.  
  
"Aghh!" The Zora screamed unintelligibly and throttled the captain. The corsair staggered about the deck, clutching at his throat and slashing at his assailant, and still Kentan kept his grip, choking his enemy slowly. At last, the captain toppled forward, asphyxiated.  
  
Seeing their captain go down knocked the fight out of the remaining pirates, but the defenders on the ship wouldn't let them go easily. Link fought even harder, seeing that his side would win.  
  
At last, the last few pirates lain slain, and the five of them stood or kneeled, staring around the deck of the Miya' Tana, making sure that none of the pirates were shamming.  
  
"Well... that was a... fight t'tell... the grandkids about..." Lance grunted, collapsing forward. Miyako put her hand to his neck and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's still alive, but badly injured. I'm fine, just a few cuts. You, Link?"  
  
"Some gashes, but nothing life threatening. Ze- Sheik, Kentan, what about you two?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Kentan's seriously wounded," the princess called back, lifting up the unconscious Zora in her arms. She leapt nimbly back onto the Miya' Tana's deck and nodded her head towards one of the cabins. "Let's get them inside and I'll try and heal them." The teenager fluttered weakly in her grasp.  
  
"...Don't... need to be healed... just fine..." He gasped out. The others ignored him; after all, it was quite obvious that he needed medical attention. Link lifted Lance effortlessly over his shoulders, and they carried them to the cabin.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Whee! I've been writing too much, but unfortunately, not in my fanfic. ^^;; Our original story is going very well, and I'm going to ask my friend if I can publish it on FF.net soon. I'm currently editing the first story, so some of the chapters are ready to be published. So check back for that, probably within the next week or so.  
  
This chapter seems a bit unrealistic, since there's a whole crew of bloodthirsty pirates and only five people fighting them... -_-; But hey, Link's not the Hero of Time for nothing! ^_^  
  
Thanks for your patience, and keep those reviews coming! 


	12. What Vaughn Predicted

What Vaughn Predicted  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"...Rauru...?" A gruff female voice called out. The Sage of Light replied,  
  
"Yes, Impa, I hear you." A small growl echoed around the floating, shimmering spheres of colored light.  
  
"How did he imprison us? We should have been more than enough for him!" It was obvious that the Sheikah was disgruntled over their predicament. Rauru sighed softly.  
  
"I do not know. Even in his weakened state, the Triforce of Power must have presented him with enough energy to seal us here, in our ethereal forms."  
  
"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Saria's voice, frightened.  
  
"No, kid, looks like it's up to my sworn brother again," Darunia answered sadly. "How long will we be here?"  
  
"How ever long it takes for my fiancé to rescue us," Ruto growled. "If I could get my hands on that filthy Gerudo-"  
  
"Hey, watch it," the Sage of Spirit muttered darkly. "And do you think he's really going to marry a fish?"  
  
"I am not a fish! I am a Zora, you stupid woman! What makes you so certain he's got the hots for some desert hag?"  
  
"Desert hag?! Why, I oughta-"  
  
"What will our people think? We've been missing for weeks, now, I'm sure of it," the Sage of Fire interrupted before their insults could really get going.  
  
"It is hard to tell time in this realm, but you are right. The peoples of Hyrule must be worried about us," Rauru agreed.  
  
"The Gerudo should be fine without me, but they'll be worried anyway," Nabooru replied pointedly. "I'll bet the Gorons and Zoras are pretty bothered, though."  
  
"My people have survived without me, they'll be fine," Darunia replied stiffly. "We're not big on monarchy, anyway, like the Zoras or Hylians."  
  
"Are you looking down on my people?" Ruto snapped. "Because if you are-"  
  
"Stop it, we shouldn't fight!" Saria shouted, startling the other sages. "Just because we're all afraid for our people and stuck in this place doesn't mean we have to attack each other! Now just be quiet!"  
  
"The child is right; we must not fight," Impa agreed. "Have we any contact with Link or the princess?"  
  
"None, the seal is still too strong. I fear that Link may not even know that Ganondorf is free," Rauru responded worriedly.  
  
"Or Zelda; she and my brother left for Selinta as well," Darunia added gravely. "If neither of them know, then Hyrule is in danger."  
  
"Oh, Hyrule's always in danger," grumbled the Zora princess, her sphere twinkling darkly. "Why didn't we just kill Ganondorf? That would have saved us the trouble of being stuck here now."  
  
"No carrier of a Triforce piece can be destroyed, unless it is by another carrier," Impa lectured. "Only Link or Zelda can truly defeat Ganondorf, and then his piece will be passed on to the next chosen holder. Zelda did not destroy Ganondorf; she only held him at bay whilst we sealed him in here."  
  
"Well, she should've killed him. It would've been a lot easier that way," Ruto argued.  
  
"Your observations do not help us, princess," Rauru said sternly. "If you cannot say anything constructive, then please be quiet. There is nothing we can do but wait."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zelda leaned over Lance, who was now sleeping in what she hoped to be a peaceful manner. Kentan, on the other hand, was proudly holding up injured fin, which Miyako was repairing deftly with some thread and a needle she found.  
  
"I didn't know you could sew," Link commented, watching the Kreyan girl. She lifted her eyebrows but did not turn her gaze away from her work.  
  
"You learn something new every day, eh? It doesn't hurt too badly, does it, Ken?" The Zora shook his head emphatically.  
  
"Nah, not for a tough guy like me." The red-haired girl snorted and shook her head. The Princess of Hyrule sat back on the small stool, nodding her head.  
  
"He'll be fine, but out like a light for a while. Speaking of which, I better take a lie down myself. Before Kentan, I've never used my powers for healing before. It takes a lot out of you."  
  
"Probably because Light's not a healing element," Miyako suggested, biting the thread in half. "There we go, good as new, eh?" Kentan flexed his fin dubiously and nodded. "Sheik" brushed several bangs from "his" forehead.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Wind is, isn't it?"  
  
"Too bad we don't have one aboard, it'd be useful," Link remarked, covering the long but shallow gash on his left arm with his right arm. He could live with a thin scar if it meant not being stitched like a quilt.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The lone male Sheikah sat perched on the cliff overlooking the Tip Tip Forest and Lake Melanoma. It was his duty as leader and protector of his colony to ensure that none of the Stalfos left the forest, and none of the Like Likes escaped the lake. Vaughn sighed deeply and twirled his dagger's tip into the soft dirt.  
  
He was certain that Nadzja was journeying to Hyrule; after all, he had foreseen it, and the goddesses did not give him false dreams.  
  
'Yet if my other dream is true, then perhaps it is not simply Hyrule that is in danger... but this world and others?' He pondered meticulously.  
  
Last night... he had dreamt that a terrible blight had fallen upon the land; the sun did not rise and the seas were stormy and wild. The land shook with great force and monsters ran amok. A hideous, clawed entity that had once been a person prevailed over all lands, all worlds. Any who dared to stand before its might was instantly vaporized, nothing more than steam and smoke.  
  
'It cannot be, I will not allow it,' Vaughn thought angrily. 'If it means that I must die, then so be it. There will be no doomsday on this world as long as I am living, that I swear-'  
  
"Father?" A high sweet voice called out. "I know you're up here!"  
  
"Armina, what are you doing here?" His daughter came bounding up the hillside to halt beside him on the cliff face. "You should be in bed now."  
  
"Oh, Dinshee snores too loudly," the young Sheikah girl complained, plopping herself down next to her father. "Besides, I couldn't sleep, the moon is too full and bright."  
  
"Yes, it is," he agreed quietly. "If what I dreamt is true, then the first step in gathering the good forces is commencing."  
  
"Father, why do you dream so much about the future?" Armina asked, tugging on his sleeve. Vaughn thought for several moments; his daughter was so young, she could not understand some things quite as well as others. Perhaps if he told it in the form of a fairy tale...  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a young man named Vaughn. Now, Vaughn was not the strongest man, nor was he the smartest, but many believed him to be the most altruistic. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yes, Father, I'm not stupid," she scoffed. "Keep going!"  
  
"One day, Vaughn met a beautiful woman named Cancalosi, and fell in love with her. He took her to the Tip Tip Forest to propose to her, but unfortunately, they were attacked by a strife of Stalfos, and Cancalosi was mortally wounded."  
  
"But Mother's not dead!" Armina argued, her chin jutting out arrogantly. "Are you lying to me, Father?" Vaughn chuckled.  
  
"Hush, and listen; I'm not done. As I was saying, the beautiful Sheikah was wounded so badly, there was nothing Vaughn could do. He cried-"  
  
"You cried, Father?"  
  
"Do you want me to finish?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Father."  
  
"All right. Vaughn wept over her body, and begged the goddesses not to let her die. One of them, the Golden Goddess called Nayru, heard his plea, and decided to grant it. But only on one condition would she save Cancalosi, and it was that Vaughn must repay the favor in the future, by doing her will. He quickly agreed, not knowing the full consequences, and Cancalosi lived. They married the next day, and lived quite happily for a while, but not forever. Then, one night, the dreams began, and Nayru spoke to Vaughn, telling him what he must do in order to fulfill his promise."  
  
"Oh..." Armina patted her hands against her thighs lightly. "So you have to do what the Golden Goddess tells you?"  
  
"Of course, little one," Vaughn replied softly, keeping his gaze on the distance forest and lake. "But it is not so bad."  
  
"Is that why you left for a while? What did you dream about last night?" The adult Sheikah started, wishing she had not asked such questions. How could he tell her that this world and infinite others were destroyed by an evil force?  
  
"I dreamt about the future, and that there will be a great evil," he said cautiously. "But there will be heroes to stop this evil... Of that I am sure."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It is getting late, little one, and you need your sleep. Tomorrow you are helping your mother with the tapestry she is weaving."  
  
"Ugh, I hate weaving. And spinning. She always makes me spin the wool, I hate it!" Armina wrinkled her nose. "Can't you tell me another story? Please tell me the one about the Hero of Time! Is he very handsome?" Vaughn chuckled. "What does he look like? Will I get to meet him?"  
  
"So many questions! If I dream anything tonight about him, I'll tell you in the morning. Is that fair?"  
  
  
"Yes, Father! Good night!" She kissed him roughly on the cheek and bounded back to the small village at the base of the hill. Vaughn watched her figure grow smaller, and finally disappear into one of the houses.  
  
'What a pity she is too young to hear what I truly dream,' he thought sadly. 'One day, Dinshee will have to take on my role as village leader, and I wonder if he can handle that.' The teenage Sheikah was wildly adventurous, and rebelled fiercely against any sort of authority. 'He is only seventeen, but I still do not know if he will ever learn... He is not becoming a proper Sheikah...'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nadzja wrapped her cloak tightly around her, not making eye contact with any of the other passengers. Tomorrow they would be docking in Zenthic, a small port on the southeastern coast of Selinta. There, she would wait as Nayru had instructed her, until the next full moon, which would be in a week or so. From Zenthic to Mellifluous Bay, it would only be a two-week trip, shorter if the weather was favorable.  
  
'I wonder what I should find there. The Shadow People and Fire? I'm pretty sure the Shadow People are the Sheikah, but I thought there weren't any of their villages left... Most of them disappeared with the ancient Kreyans... What did she mean by Fire? A volcano? A smithy?'  
  
As the answer always seemed to be, there was only one way to find out.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I may have to change the rating to R later on, for explicit gore and violence. Muahahaha. :D On further note, I have received my copy of SSB: Melee back today. *skips off happily to kick pixelated arse* 


	13. The Island of Light

The Island of Light  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the third quarter of the moon, the Good Ship Miya' Tana arrived at the ominous Rock Ring of Doom, the rocky reefs that protected the Island of Light and inhibited travelers. Link surveyed the situation with a wary eye; he didn't want to risk the safety of the captain and crew, but there did not seem to be any way past the dangerous rocks jutting up from the sea.  
  
"That's a right fine problem there, eh?" Lance remarked casually, adjusting the spyglass and peering into it intently. "Ah, curse the dark, I can't see a bloody thing. We'll have to wait 'til mornin', matey."  
  
"It'd be suicidal to try to navigate through that in the dark. I don't see any place the Miya' Tana could fit through," the Hero of Time responded worriedly. "We didn't come all this way to be dashed on the rocks."  
  
" 'Course not; if me father can't find a way through, we'll just take the gigs," the sailor replied cheerfully, indicating the small boats strapped to the starboard (right) side of the vessel. Link nodded; they might have a better chance with the boats, but...  
  
"What about the crew of the Miya' Tana? We could be more than several weeks, and they don't have enough supplies to last that long."  
  
"If we take too long, matey, I'll tell him to return to Fire's Eyes to stock up, then come back here," shrugged the Kreyan/Aquarian. "We may have to spend a few more days on the island, aye, but 'tis better than a mutiny on a ship, says I."  
  
"Right... We'll leave first thing in the morning." Lance peered through his spyglass again, and shook his head, though not in contradiction with Link's statement.  
  
"Hmmm... blow me sails if'n I don't see some lights on that island... You think people live there, matey? I told... Sheik that there'd prolly be people there, but it fazes me t'think that others live here. I mean, how did they get here? I dun understand it."  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow, if we're lucky," Link replied slowly, turning to head to the cabin for sleep.  
  
"If we get to the Temple of Life, Link, you're not going in," Miyako said, surprising the other two men. He turned on her, his expression indignant.  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded the blonde Hylian fiercely. "I'm going in, I didn't come all this way just to wait outside."  
  
"What if my dream comes true? I don't want you to be torn apart," she shouted back, clenching her fists. "How do you think I'll feel, then? How do you think the others will feel?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa." Lance held up his hands and looked back and forth between his two friends. "Torn apart? Eh? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yes, all those dreams I had, they were about Link dying! Repeatedly! I won't let you go in there if it means you'll die!"  
  
"Ganondorf's sealed in the Sacred Realm," Link argued coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He can't hurt me." Her eyes widened and she took a step back.  
  
"H... How did you know it was... Ga...?"  
  
"I had a dream about him too, but even if he had broken the seal, I would have felt it," he replied stiffly.  
  
"What about the other evil, then?" He narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't have dreamt about Ganondorf and not the other one, Grineth or whatever."  
  
"I thought you said it grabbed you, not me. If anything, you shouldn't be allowed in the temple." Miyako stamped her foot and raised her fists.  
  
"I'll fight you right here, right now, don't think I won't! I spent the last seven years of my life dreaming about that damned temple, and I won't wait outside! You've only known about it for the past several months!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't have as much a right to go inside as you do! Why are you always trying to protect me, keep me away from your problems? I thought we were together, that all of our problems would be mutual."  
  
"When you die, that'll be a mutual problem," she snapped angrily. "For the whole amicitia fatalis!" The Kreyan girl turned and stomped off to her cabin. Her words stung him, but he wasn't about to let her go that easily.  
  
"I thought you trusted me. Was that a lie, too?" Miyako stopped walking and stood silent for several moments, then opened the door of the cabin and disappeared inside, slamming it bluntly behind her. Link uttered a growl of frustration and slammed his fists against his upper legs. Why did Miyako always have to try and keep him away from her problems? He /wanted/ to help her, but she ceaselessly tried to find a way to distance herself from him. The nineteen-year-old faced Lance, but the sailor was pointedly looking away, as though he had not just witnessed a couple's spat.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes to stop any potential tears. Was that what they were, a couple, or just two people who happened to have slept together?  
  
'Why does everything have to be a fight with her? I don't understand her at all anymore,' he thought grumpily, unclenching his fists with some effort.  
  
"So then, tomorrow morning?" asked the eighteen-year-old softly. Link started. "Say, at dawn?"  
  
"Fine," muttered the Hero of Time. "Just fine." The sailor stretched his arms and sighed deeply.  
  
"I c'n tell you want me to give you advice, but I have no idea what to say. You two, I've never seen a more headstrong pair; one minute you're all but drooling over each other, and the next, you're butting heads like maddened bulls. Either you're the sweetest lovers or the darkest enemies, I can't decide."  
  
"I don't understand why she's always putting me off," the nineteen-year-old murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring up at the deep sky. "Why everything we do has to be a struggle." Lance turned and arched his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
"Sure, and you'd like a girl who did everything you told her to."  
  
"What? No, of course not! But not everything has to be an argument."  
  
"You shouldn't be telling /me/ this, 'cos I sure ain't your lover." Link laughed reluctantly at that. "But I have to say one thing, ger fada, you shouldn't have said that last bit."  
  
"What, that not everything has to be an argument?"  
  
"No, about her lying about trusting you." The Hero of Time snorted.  
  
"Why not, it's probably true." Lance cast Link a pitying glance.  
  
"Do you really believe that? Didn't you feel how you tore her apart?"  
  
"No more than what she was doing to me."  
  
"An eye for an eye and all that loveliness, eh?" The sailor's voice was bitterly sarcastic. Link found he couldn't meet the younger's gaze. "You should go and apologize. 'Tisn't right to end a day with an argument."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Just to be courteous, Link knocked on the cabin door before opening it. He stepped inside and looked around. One of the candles on the captain's desk was lit, and Miyako was sitting in the far corner, knees drawn up and her arms wrapped tightly around them, head bowed.  
  
"...Miyako?" Link shut the door behind him and stood there, fervently wishing for the right words to say. "...I'm... I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
"Don't be, you have every right to think that," she replied tenebrously, not looking at him. "Why should you believe that I trust you?"  
  
"Because I love you, and love is about trust and dependence," he stated quietly. "It's strange, coming from a person who didn't really grow up, but I've discovered a few things about love that people should know. Lance says love is blindness, and it's true, but a blind person has to trust and depend on his lover to lead him in the right direction." Link swallowed, and forced out the next part: "If you don't want me to go in the temple, then I won't. Because /I/ trust /you/." Miyako lifted her head, and he saw that she was crying silently. "At first, I thought that I was attracted to you because you never seemed to need my help, but then I realized that wasn't it. I'm attracted to you because you /do/ need my help, yet you always insist that you don't. I don't know why that is, but it drives me insane, in both a good and bad way. But I don't understand why everything has to be a fight."  
  
"I didn't want to drag you into this, I didn't want anyone to come with me to the temple. I don't know why I asked you to. I shouldn't've. I thought it was my destiny, mine alone, to face whatever was in there. I never had to prove to others what a strong person I was, because I'm not, but I've always had to prove things to myself." She shook her head. "Link, I'll never let anything be without a fight. Don't you know your elements?" Link took several steps closer.  
  
"We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow. We're taking the gigs that are strapped to the Miya' Tana, that way we won't put the crew in danger. Is that all right with you?" She smiled, but not as though she was happy.  
  
"I thought getting back to business was my area."  
  
"So I've picked up a few things from being around you. You're too much trouble to let go." That made her laugh. "I wouldn't trade what we have for the world; I'd never be happy with anyone else but you."  
  
"Oh, come on now, do you really believe every person has one exact soul mate?" Her voice was skeptical.  
  
"Yes," he replied soberly, and that made her blink. "There is only one woman for every man, and one man for every woman."  
  
"Don't tell me that fighting and arguing make you happy, then."  
  
"It doesn't, but love isn't a fairy tale idea. Two people don't live ever after, and usually there's very little 'happily' about it. Yet I think that there's a chance for couples to live happily for long periods. It depends on what your idea of happiness is. I know what mine is."  
  
"Why do you have to come in here and give me logical reasons about love and trust?" Miyako sighed. "Honestly, you've just gone and ruined a perfectly sad mood." Link grinned at that. The young Kreyan woman looked up at him, and continued, "As for not going in the temple... Link, I trust you not to get yourself killed. But you have to be careful. We don't know what's in there."  
  
"I'll be just as careful as you." She gave him a withering glance. He raised his eyebrows at her. "At least it's honest."  
  
"I guess that's the best answer I'll get," she relented, climbing to her feet. "I shouldn't feel so bad about it; after seeing you fight all those pirates, and you didn't even get a serious wound... It should've placated my fears, but it didn't. I don't want to end up being the reason why you fall, Link." That statement confused him.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The hostage situation; when Lance went down, the tide could've easily went in the pirates' favor, had they thought to threaten us with his life. No doubt we would've surrendered to keep him alive. Evil doesn't have a code of honor to abide by." Link shook his head. "But we'll deal with that when it happens..."  
  
"So... is everything right between us?" He held out his arms longingly. Miyako threw herself into his embrace, putting him off balance.  
  
"I hope so," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"It'll be a good day today, mateys," Lance noted, tilting his face to the brightening sky. Captain Lanceton uttered a few Kreyan words, and his son nodded. "Aye, me father says they've enough supplies for a month afore havin' to sail back to Fire's Eyes. Hopefully, 'tis plenty of time to get to the Temple of Life and back, though we might take longer."  
  
"Wow, a whole month," Kentan whispered. "And we'll be fighting monsters and the like?" Ever since the corsair incident, the young Zora had become cocky in his manner and speech.  
  
"Aye," nodded the Kreyan/Aquarian. "Well then, shall we?" The five adventurers climbed into one of the rowboats, and several sailors lowered them to the water. "Untille, K'fef!"  
  
"Isn't your last name Untille?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow as he reached for an oar. The eighteen-year-old smiled, a little embarrassed.  
  
"In Kreyan, untille means good-bye," Miyako explained, taking up the other oar before anyone else could.  
  
"What does your last name mean?" Kentan asked, crossing his fins over his chest in a blatant imitation of "Sheik." The disguised princess narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.  
  
"Callahan? Nothing a'tall, just a name," the Kreyan girl replied.  
  
"Y'better let a sailor navigate these rocks," Lance suggested, eyeing her oar. Miyako pulled a face at him but reluctantly surrendered the wooden paddle.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dayen whistled to his horse, the white Djinn, and the pair of them trotted forward. He scrutinized the anchored ship on the Unitas Sea, cocking his head in wonder.  
  
"What are they sitting there for? Are they waiting for something, then?" The young islander pulled a spyglass from his knapsack and adjusted the view, peering through the instrument intently. "Oh...! Why, they're coming aboard in a gig, so they are! Clever, I'd say. What about you, Djinn?" The horse whinnied and stamped its hoof, as though in approval.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At one point in their perilous pilgrimage through the rocky ridges Kentan actually got into the water to help guide the rowboat along. Lance pushed off a jutting stone, wiping his face clean of sea spray with the back of his arm.  
  
"I've not seen such troublesome waters in a long time," he remarked sullenly, nodding his head at more rocks poking through the surface. "Aye, this is such an unfriendly island t'be called the Island of Light. More like Island of Impossible To Get To."  
  
"Oh, it's possible all right," Kentan laughed, spraying those onboard with foamy water, "just very difficult!" Link glared at the irrepressible Zora and made as if to whack Kentan over the head with his paddle. The thirteen-year-old grinned and disappeared underwater once more.  
  
"I think I see a town," Zelda exclaimed, pointing due north. Lance nodded.  
  
"Perhaps that answers yer question, Sheik, about whether or not there's people on this island. Aye, I think so, but we'll not know for sure 'til we land there."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The light skiff bumped against the golden shore, and the four passengers clambered out, dragging the boat behind them onto the grassy banks to protect it from the tide. Kentan splashed out of the water and waved his fins about.  
  
"We're finally here!" Lance nodded his head and leaned against the boat, closing his eyes.  
  
"Aye, and luckily we've still our lives. Sheew, I hope I ne'er have to row like that again in me life!"  
  
Miyako chuckled, "Well, you're going to have to, if we want to get off this island." The sailor released a loud groan and covered his face.  
  
"Let's not dally, I want to see if there are friendly people in the town," Zelda urged, already walking in the direction of the small port city.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The following five chapters should have more action in them, never fear. Borrowed a few ideas from Peter David's character, Apropos of Sir Apropos of Nothing, in here. ^^;;  
  
Also... it bothers me that I've been getting so few reviews. I mean, I don't depend on them for the continuation of my fanfics, but it is disheartening not to get too much feedback (aside from the few readers I can count on!). And it's always bothered me when people say they won't continue a story unless they get so many reviews. But you know what? Most of the time, it works. :\ That's what makes me a bit annoyed. People say they hate it when things like that happen, and I dislike it myself. It just shows that the author's usually an egotist. Writing isn't about reviews, it's about the passion and love of the art.  
  
I mean, you don't see famous authors going around and saying, "I won't write anymore unless my book sells 'x' amount of copies!"  
  
They write because they love to, and I do too.  
  
...OK, I have no idea where this rant is going, so I'll just shut up here. ^^;; Sorry about the angst/romance, I've just had little opportunity to express the romance part in my other story, though I'm at my limit for angst. ~_~;; 


	14. The Globe of Lorelei

The Globe of Lorelei  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Before them sprawled the town, quiet and lifeless. Small huts gathered in clumps like mushrooms, and the bigger buildings seemed to droop like dead weeds. The five travelers treaded softly down the dusty street, the only sound being their shoes hitting the ground. Lance whistled, and the merry noise echoed eerily through the empty village.  
  
"Aye, but this is such a lively place," he chuckled gently. "Ain't seen none brisker." Link shushed the sailor and stalked silently to one of the gloomy huts. He darted in, and was gone for several moments.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Kentan reached for his sabre, which was hanging on Lance's belt for safekeeping. The Kreyan/Aquarian stayed the Zora's hand.  
  
"Wait a moment, he'll be out." Another minute passed, and Link emerged, looking somewhat grim. "What did you find, matey?"  
  
"Bodies, torn up at that." The Hero of Time wiped his boot on the ground and grimaced. "Something went wrong here. Evil creatures, most likely. They split the heads and ripped out the hearts."  
  
"Eyuch," Miyako grunted with distaste. "Thanks for sharing that." Zelda fixed Link with a worried stare.  
  
"Only ReDeads do that, after they've sucked the life from a person," she muttered, shaking her head. "What could've happened here?"  
  
"I'll tell you, it's probably whatever's causing the Temple of Life to decay," the red-haired Kreyan stated darkly. "Too bad we didn't get here sooner, we might have been able to make a difference..." Lance snorted.  
  
"Aye, we could've fed more of the blighters. A town of this size has gotta have a few people who can wield a blade. If there were a lot of 'em, and I'll wager there were, then we woulda been slaughtered with the rest of 'em."  
  
"The whole town?" Kentan's eyes wandered across the empty hovels, taking in the smashed doors and broken windows. "Great fishes of the deep..."  
  
"No use staying here, we'd better try and find out how to get to the Temple of Life," Link declared decisively.  
  
"So, you are the five bound for the Temple of Life," a masculine voice stated from behind them. The adventurers spun around to see a young man sitting astride a magnificent white horse... with six legs?  
  
"I ain't never seen no horse with six legs, nay," Lance uttered, his eyes wide. The stranger smiled and patted his horse's mane fondly.  
  
"Mind, he'd not appreciate you calling him a horse. He's a Djinn, the Djinn, the last one on the island and the whole world, no doubt."  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Zelda asked, raising her hands in front of her chest in a defensive gesture. The man held up his hands pleadingly.  
  
"I didn't come to pick a fight. Takuin, the High Priest of Life, said the Goddess Nayru predicted that the Timeless Hero would come soon." The islander studied them. "Which one of you would that be?"  
  
"Well, our matey here, he's the Hero of Time," Lance offered, shrugging his shoulders. Link gave the sailor a reprimanding glance and turned his attention to the rider.  
  
"We came because Miyako's been having dreams about the Temple of Life, and we believe there's an evil there." The stranger nodded.  
  
"Yes, there is. My name's Dayen, and this is my faithful friend, the white Djinn." The horse whinnied as though in greeting. "What names do you go by?"  
  
"I'm Link, and this is Lance, Kentan, Miyako, and Sheik." The blonde nineteen-year-old crossed his arms tensely over his chest. "How do we get to the Temple of Life? And what happened to this town?" Dayen jerked his head northward, in the direction of the grey mountains.  
  
"The Temple of Life lies in yonder mountains, but if you'll listen a moment, and come with me, I'll take you the short route there. As for the town... when the temple's magic is deteriorated enough, evil creatures and demons begin appearing in all bay cities. If the temple is destroyed, then darkness descends and the sun will rise no more. Evidently, this town, the Port of Infinity, was attacked by such and the people... killed."  
  
"All of them?" Kentan's violet eyes were shining, as though with unshed tears. "How... how many creatures did this?"  
  
"Scores of them, lad," Dayen replied softly, turning his gaze to the sea. "Scores of them. There was nothing I could do for the people, so I had to hide along the riverbank to avoid the monsters."  
  
"Where are you going to take us?" Miyako asked, her hands on her hips. Apparently, she didn't trust the stranger. He smiled disarmingly.  
  
"To a place where you can retrieve the Globe of Lorelei."  
  
"The Globe of Lorelei?" Zelda repeated skeptically, her eyebrows raised. Dayen nodded. "But... I've read that it was destroyed, after Kiefer... sealed Grineth in Aounto."  
  
"Destroyed? Never. Lorelei is the Goddess of the North and Ice," he explained to the others, "and 'twas her magic sphere what saved the Lilliath from complete destruction."  
  
"The Lilliath?" Link echoed. Dayen nodded.  
  
"Aye... what you people call the ancient Kreyans." Lance started.  
  
"Well, 'tis something to let the archaics know about," he muttered to himself. "The Lilliath..."  
  
"After Grineth was sealed, the globe split into four quarters, and the remaining Lilliath hid them at four different ruins. Solaria, the Ruins of the West, is the guardian place of one of the pieces."  
  
"How will this help us save the Temple of Life?" The Princess of Hyrule asked. "If Grineth is sealed away..." Dayen shook his head.  
  
"Takuin and I fear the worst, that the temple is weakening because the seal that keeps Grineth imprisoned is also unsound. So, to ensure that the seal stays strong, we must get the Globe of Lorelei, complete, and strengthen the seal once more." The rider shifted on his horse and nodded. "Right, then, I'll take you to Solaria. We'll follow the path, 'tis only a few days journey on foot, going west and north."  
  
"We didn't bring a lot of food for extra journeys," Lance pointed out, indicating the small knapsacks they had with them. " 'Twill be hard going for the temple if we starve halfway there." Dayen smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about that, the Island of Light has plenty of game and flora for you to pick at leisure. We've got to hurry if we want to be there soon."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
For two days and two nights, the small band trekked along the worn path, occasionally stopping for a rest and to replenish their supplies. Kentan walked backwards, gazing at the now defunct town, which was shrinking away from them.  
  
"Where did the monsters go?" asked the Zora. Dayen rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"A good question. I believe they headed east, towards Rara Avis, the other ruin on this island. Why, I can't say, but it's our good luck. Look," he pointed, "there is Solaria!"  
  
Like a giant among dwarfs, the tall buildings of the city loomed over the trees that bordered the southern edge of it. Some of the stone edifices had crumbled away, leaving half-complete shells behind. Moss grew in chinks, and the streets were grown over with grass.  
  
"Not much to see anymore, I suppose," the islander sighed. "Ah well, look, here's the sign." He indicated the large stone block with many strange markings on it. " 'Tis the language of the Lilliath, the secret of magic, I believe."  
  
"What does it say?" Miyako asked, running her fingers along the grooves. She seemed almost entranced by the hollow city. Dayen cleared his throat and read:  
  
"The city-state of Solaria, home to the Ancient Ones, shrine to the Deity of the West Wind, Favonius." Link stepped forward and gazed around the city.  
  
"Where would the Globe of Lorelei be?"  
  
"The piece, you mean. And I... I really have no idea..." Dayen sounded nervous. "I would guess that it'd be in the shrine, but... I don't know if they were that obvious about it..."  
  
"Only one way to find out, eh?" Lance replied cheerfully, shouldering his pack lightly. "Step lively now, mateys, we're gettin' somewhere!"  
  
"Um... Lance?" Kentan tugged on the sailor's sleeve.  
  
"What is it, kid?" The Zora turned his friend and pointed west.  
  
"What's that brown smudge?" The others' gaze followed Kentan's indication. The Kreyan/Aquarian frowned.  
  
"Well... I'd say 'twas a great crowd of people..."  
  
"No, not people, monsters," Zelda said throatily. "Damn, I knew it had to be too easy!" Dayen steadied the white Djinn and jerked his head towards the city.  
  
"We've got to hide, we'll not stand a chance against 'em in open warfare." He gigged his steed and trotted inside the city walls. "I'll search for the shrine, you five find a place to hide yourselves. Sharp's the word!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Link perched on the edge of the crumbling wall, keeping low, his gazed fixed on the approaching monsters. Many of them were ReDeads, moving at a surprising pace, but if it came down to having to run away, the Hero of Time felt that he and the others would be able to escape.  
  
But he would not run. The others had gone in search of the shrine, by his instructions, and he would stand guard at the city entrance. The horde was moving closer. Link reached into his pocket and swiftly drew out a pulsing red jewel. Din's Fire would come in handy; nothing feared fire more than death. The nineteen-year-old wiped a trickle of sweat from his temple. The sun was brutal, even in the north.  
  
"Come on," he muttered, crouching low and peeking over the stone wall. "You can move faster than that..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kentan grunted as he forced the broad oaken door open and peered inside. The hallways of the deteriorated sanctum were dusty, the air stale with decay and old age.  
  
"Eyuch," muttered the Zora, stepping inside quietly. "It stinks in here!" The door swung shut with a groan and thump, startling the teenager. "Come on, you big baby, it's just a door," he whispered to himself, walking deeper into the temple. "If Lance saw you, he'd probably die laughing."  
  
The torches were half-burnt and so brittle with age that the breeze of him walking through the hall disintegrated the straw into powder. Kentan held his breath for a moment, his face wrinkling with distaste at the pungent stench of the ancient rooms. Before him, in a great broad hall with many decayed pews, lay an enormous stone slab, decorated with long-dried flowers and tattered silk.  
  
Enchanted by the silence, Kentan strode to the stone slab and placed his hands lovingly on it. For some reason... it called to him, as though pleading for liberation. "What are you trying to say?" He asked, feeling more than slightly foolish. His fingers traced the chiseled writing, as though trying to pry the secret from the grooves. "I wish I could read this..."  
  
[Favonius...] A voice in his mind whispered. [The Deity of the West Wind guards over all those who seek sanctuary in his name. Within this monument lies the protector. May the good in all people prevail.] Kentan shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Who had said that?  
  
"Who's there?" He challenged, turning around slowly. There was no one else in the room. "...I'm not afraid of you!" A flickering light appeared from the far end of the hall, and Kentan watched it grow brighter as the figure entered the room.  
  
" 'Course not, matey, 'tis Lance," a cheerful voice called back. "So here y'are!" The Zora breathed a silent sigh of relief  
  
"Did you just say that?" The sailor appeared from the hallway, looking somewhat abashed, holding a lit torch.  
  
"Say what? You mean, ' 'Course not, matey, 'tis-' "  
  
"No," Kentan muttered, stomping his feet. "That bit about Favonius or whatever." The Kreyan/Aquarian raised both eyebrows curiously.  
  
"Nay, messmate, why?"  
  
"I... I heard someone talking to me. What they said, I think it might be on this slab," he replied, indicating the careworn stone.  
  
"What did they say?" Lance asked, his eyes running over the ancient writing.  
  
"They said... something about the Deity of the West Wind, and that the protector lies within, and hopefully good will prevail in everyone." Kentan shrugged. "Maybe it was just my imagination."  
  
"Nay, I dun think so," the sailor murmured, leaning to scrutinize the side of the slab. "Aha! 'Tis a crack, runnin' along the edge. Right, bucko, help me with this." The eighteen-year-old carefully set the torch down on the ground and dug his fingers into the slight rift. Kentan took the other side and both of them forced to the slab upward, revealing a large depression in the middle of the bottom half. In the depression lay a large stone piece, its shape similar to a wedge of orange. Kentan released his grip and reached for it. Lance grunted and almost dropped the slab, and the Zora would have lost a whole arm had he not redoubled his efforts. "Next time you do that, I'll jolly well let it fall and crush yer arm," muttered the young man, straining to keep the slab up as Kentan withdrew the piece.  
  
"This must be one of the quarters of the globe, huh?" The thirteen-year-old inspected it critically and noticed strange writing covering the "rind" of the piece. "What does it say?" Lance released his hold on the slab and it slammed back down with a mighty thud and the vibrations resounded through the floor, sending clouds of dust upwards. He took the stone piece from Kentan and inspected it.  
  
"Aye, 'tis ancient Kreyan, er... I mean Lilliath or whatever, and I can make out a few words... Favonius... that's the west wind, stands to reason that Favonius would be the Deity of the West Wind... Hmm... I see 'populus vetus' and 'populus umbra,' talkin' 'bout themselves and the Sheikah..." Lance shrugged and handed it back to the Zora. "You keep hold of it, matey, you found it. We'd best go find the others, now, and get outta here."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Miyako and Zelda had gone to northern end of the city, only to find a nest of ReDeads there, as though waiting. They climbed to their feet and started staggering after the two women.  
  
"Shit," muttered the disguised princess, and to her surprise Miyako laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I've never heard royalty swear before. You manage to make it sound so dignified." Behind the linen bandages, Zelda resisted a smile.  
  
"I've got an idea, it just might work. Come on!" Hylian led Kreyan from the ReDeads, dashing as fast as they could go. "They'll be able to find us because we smell alive to them, so you get behind me, and I'll lure them by standing here!" They halted in a narrow alley.  
  
"And how will that help?"  
  
"As soon as I duck, use your fire to destroy them. Fire's the only sure way to stop anything undead." Miyako crouched behind the princess, who stood as broadly as possible to shield the younger girl from view. The ReDeads ambled around the corner, their mouths gaping red, hideous moans escaping from their dry throats. Zelda readied her nerve, trying to seem as harmless as possible as the monsters faltered towards her.  
  
At the last possible second Zelda ducked, and Miyako leapt up behind her, gathering her potentia to create flames at her fingertips. The ReDeads, which had not seen her, stopped for a moment, confused, and that was all the time she need. Surging forth, the flames bolted over the princess's head and ignited the monsters into flaming, wailing wraiths of doom. Sweat dripped into the Sage's eyes, and she absently wiped it away, still crouching, as the Kreyan girl's potentia poured over the unnatural creatures, destroying them.  
  
Miyako swayed for a moment, as though about to faint, then steadied herself. She rubbed her hands vigorously on her shirt, and winced.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Zelda asked, turning to face her friend. The red-haired teenager nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Even those experienced with potentia can suffer." She held out her red, blistered hands for proof. "I've /never/ done anything like that before, so it stands to reason I'll get burned from my own fire." Zelda tsked at the sight, and sighed.  
  
"Well, we'd better find the-"  
  
"Ahoy!" A familiar voice shouted. "Sheik! Miyako! Where are you?!" The pair walked out of the alley and saw Lance and Kentan striding down the street, quite a distance away.  
  
"We're here, Lance," the princess called loudly. The sailor and the Zora stopped and turned, jogging towards them.  
  
"Ah, there ya be." The Kreyan/Aquarian tapped the side of his leg with Kentan's sabre, eyeing the mess of burnt ReDeads. "Had a spot of trouble, then?"  
  
"Nothing we couldn't handle," Miyako replied ruefully, hiding her hands behind her back. "Well, did you have better luck?"  
  
"We sure did," Kentan beamed, proudly showing them the crescent-shaped stone piece he was carrying. Zelda took it from him and inspected the writing carefully. "...Can you read it?"  
  
"A few parts... Hmm..." Lance shrugged his narrow shoulders, and made a seesawing gesture with one hand.  
  
"I can kinda read some of it, mostly that it belongs to Favonius, and summat 'bout the Sheikah and the Lilliath, but 'tis all I know." The princess tapped the side of the stone thoughtfully.  
  
"I remember taking several lessons about ancient Kreyan, or as we now know, Lilliath, and I'm pretty sure this says it's Water."  
  
"Water? Favonius is the Deity of the West Wind." The sailor frowned. Zelda brushed several bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it clearly says, right here '...the Deity of the West Wind, also the guardian of the Water...' "  
  
"Maybe the globe's made up of the four basic elements," Kentan suggested, startling the others.  
  
"Aye, but Lorelei's the Goddess of the North and Ice, she's not a basic element," Lance pointed out. The Zora shrugged.  
  
"Maybe when all of the pieces are together, it changes."  
  
"That could be, but there's no use standing around talking about it. We left Link standing watch at the city walls, and Dayen's still somewhere around here," Zelda uttered, tucking the stone piece into a concealed pocket. "We'd better find them."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'I can't hold them off much longer,' Link thought, rivulets of sweat dampening his shirt. Din's Fire had proven invaluable once more, but the ReDeads continued staggering forward, determined to get inside the city, where they would find fresh victims...  
  
Once more, the sphere of fire surrounded Link, shimmering with heat and light, burning all that touched it. He held it steady as long as he could, and the last of his potentia drained away, leaving him open and vulnerable.  
  
"Uuuaaahhh...." A ReDead tumbled forward, latching onto his leg and trying to dig its fingers into the cloth, to get at the bare skin below. Link grunted and shook it off, reaching for the Master Sword. With a quick cleave the first two were laid low, but even in their disemboweled state, their upper halves crawled forward, still hungry for his life.  
  
"Just die!" yelled the Hero of Time, slicing cleanly at their heads. More of the hideous monsters trudged towards him, arms extended as though wordlessly asking for an embrace. Link kicked one away from him and stabbed another, but they still kept coming-  
  
"Duck!" A familiar voice yelled, and Link immediately rolled to one side as a great torrent of water and shining light shot past him, forcing the ReDeads back. He looked up to see Lance and Zelda, their arms outstretched towards the creatures, their potentia flowing out from their fingers.  
  
Suddenly the white Djinn was there, minus Dayen, and it stamped its foot near Link, as though impatient for him to climb on. Link did, and the Djinn galloped towards the others.  
  
"Where's Dayen?" inquired the nineteen-year-old as he vaulted expertly off the saddle. Miyako shook her head.  
  
"We don't know! I thought he might've been with you..." The white horse turned and trotted away, disappearing into an alley. "I bet that Djinn knows, though."  
  
"We'll see 'em soon enough," Lance muttered, lowering his arms. "Come on, we've not got all day!" The five turned and sprinted into the heart of the city, away from the ReDeads.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been very busy, what with seeing The Count of Monte Cristo, Dragonheart, and starting a Writing Club at my high school. Plus Fox Internet didn't remind my dad to pay the bill, so they disconnected us.  
  
At any rate, here's the latest chapter. I've been in a slump as of late and just can't write for this fic. Rest assured that this won't become a problem unless I still can't write ten chapters from now (it pays to have chapters done in advance, let me tell you.)  
  
Please review, and thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. =) 


	15. Guard of the Glen

Guard of the Glen  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the northern end of the city, Dayen was waiting for, sitting atop the white Djinn. Link risked a quick glance over his shoulder and was relieved to see that no ReDeads were following them. At least, not yet.  
  
"We've got the globe piece," Zelda panted, revealing the stone fragment from her hidden pocket. The islander nodded and motioned for her to put it away. "But the ReDeads, they've found us here."  
  
"I thought so, I sent Djinn to help you," replied Dayen. "We have to leave now, and quickly. We'll cut due east from here; the ReDeads will follow us, but when we reach the Guard of the Glen, they'll stop."  
  
"The Guard of the Glen?" Lance repeated, as the group walked briskly alongside the rider and his steed. Dayen nodded.  
  
"Aye, 'tis where you'll face the three trials. I cannot tell you anymore, but we must hurry if we want to get away from the city before nightfall."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Guard of the Glen was an ancient keep, all but falling over in a pile of careworn stones and tattered banners. Whoever had built the keep had not planned it for long time use. Dayen jerked his head towards the crumbling ruin.  
  
"That is the Guard of the Glen. You five must go on alone, I'll be waiting here." He sat atop the white Djinn, and only looked serene when they pressed him for more information.  
  
"Well, that tears it, looks like we've gotta go alone, mateys," Kentan sighed, imitating Lance's speech. The sailor raised both eyebrows and laughed.  
  
"Aye, but you're a right regular seadog, messmate, where'd ye learn such a nautical turn o' speech?"  
  
"Enough of that, we don't have time for games," Link interrupted before the Zora could reply. "There's someone watching us from atop that turret." Their gazes shifted to what he was talking about. Indeed, a shadowed figure stood at the edge of the tower, leaning over and peering down at them.  
  
"Three trials, eh?" Miyako muttered, making sure to keep her blistered hands out of sight. "What is this, a contest?"  
  
"I suppose it's to keep the wrong people from using the temple," Zelda replied, shielding her eyes from the morning sun.  
  
Without warning the figure leapt down, in all its hooded glory, black cloth swirling magnificently around its body. The fall was long, but the figure was neither hurt nor fazed by the drop. The cowl shadowed its face, two dark gleams where the eyes were.  
  
"I have been waiting for you. I saw that you would come, and I have the honor of greeting you. Welcome to the Island of Light."  
  
"You're a bit late, y'see, we met this nice chap named Dayen, and his horse-" The figure waved a hand and cut Lance's speech off.  
  
"Dayen is of no concern to me, and I of no concern to him. It has been many years since anyone attempted to trek past the Guard of the Glen, and I will not let you pass willingly, even if the temple is in danger." From within a long, draping sleeve a thin, wicked looking rapier protruded slowly. "I am Vigilante, the Guard of the Glen, and no man or woman may pass without overcoming the trials."  
  
  
"What are the trials?" Link asked impassively, his arms folded against his chest. He itched to wield for the Master Sword, but it wouldn't do good to provoke this... guard.  
  
"The first trial is a riddle. We must start easily. Many people make it past the first trial. The second trial..." An ominous chuckle. "One of you must fight me, and you will not be the one to choose. The third trial is much longer. It is the journey in the mountains. No doubt Dayen will take you on the shortcut, but without Djinn to ride on, 'twill be dangerous enough for those on foot, especially with the icy autumn that the mountains endure."  
  
"A riddle, y'say? Well, I know quite a few of them," chortled the sailor. He seemed almost unaffected by the stranger. "Go on, then, let's hear it." The rapier vanished into the sleeve once more, and Vigilante stood tall.  
  
"Very well. These riddles are ancient, but simple. This is descended of an old Dinesenese riddle, which bemused King Kye long ago: Keep me whole, and I am everyone. Break me, and I am no one. What am I? Speak carefully, I allow only one answer."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Link frowned, fiddling with the straps on his gauntlets. He wasn't an ignorant man by far, but certainly not the cleverest one, either.  
  
"What stays whole and is everyone, and when it's broken, is nobody?" Kentan muttered, his fins waving agitatedly about himself. Lance was whispering something to himself and shaking his head. "Argh..." Miyako and Zelda, however, were enjoying a quiet laugh. The Hero of Time stared strangely at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Link. The Kreyan girl chuckled behind her hand.  
  
"Nothing, just watching you menfolk rack your brains for an obvious answer." Link frowned at her; there was nothing funny about this, and he didn't see why she should be so merry. After all, it was she who was so desperate to go to the temple. He gave her a smirk.  
  
"If it's so obvious, then, why don't you tell us what it is?" Miyako glanced at "Sheik," who chortled again, and grinned.  
  
"Listen, Fair Hero, if you were a woman, a vain one at that, what would be your most important possession?"  
  
"Jewels," Kentan prompted, but Lance slapped his hand over the Zora's mouth. "Mmph!"  
  
"Don't say nothin', lad, we don't want him to think that's our answer!" grumbled the sailor, removing his hand from Kentan's face. He faced the others. "Sure enough, I'd say me fair looks, but that ain't the answer."  
  
"No, silly, a vain person is someone who looks at their reflection a lot and admires what they see." Miyako's eyes gleamed mischievously. Link groaned; it /was/ an obvious answer.  
  
"A mirror, then. Anyone can look in it and see themselves, and when you break it, it's no use anymore," he uttered, all but covering his face in shame. Zelda nodded, her eyes crinkled in laughter.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get that, Link, seeing as you solved so many of Ganondorf's riddles on your quest to save Hyrule." He glared at her but said nothing.  
  
"The answer's a mirror, then," the nineteen-year-old repeated to Vigilante. The shadowy figure nodded silently.  
  
"Now, about that second trial," Lance started, but he was silenced once more by a wave of the stranger's hand.  
  
"Do not talk, Aquarian, or you will find yourself in much trouble." From the sleeve came a dark piece of rock. "This is obsidian, a very hard substance. 'Tis made when a mountain belches lava and smoke. All of you must touch this stone, one at a time, and the one it glows up for must fight me." He beckoned to Link with a gloved hand. "You first, hero." The fact that Vigilante seemed to know their true identity made Zelda nervous; Kentan didn't know "Sheik" was actually a woman, and a princess at that. Still, he would have to find out sooner or later.  
  
Link reached forward and placed his hand, palm down, on the stone. Even through his gauntlets, it was icier than a northland winter. The obsidian piece remained as black and glossy as ever; apparently he would not fight. Vigilante nodded, as if he expected such a reaction. The blonde Hylian stepped away, slightly peeved. If he was not to fight, who was?  
  
"I take it the gods and goddesses do not believe that this would be a trial for you, Hero of Time. You must remember to voice what you feel, if you truly want to be happy with your friends and loved ones. You next," he pointed at Zelda. When she got near him, he murmured so that only she could hear, "I understand you do not wish for the young Zora to realize your secret yet." Her eyes widened with shock; how did he know that?  
  
"How did you...?" Vigilante shook his head.  
  
"I have been here for a long time. I would think all my life, but I am not sure. I was here one day, and accepted by duty. But I can see into your heart, and your heart's desire. When I saw the hero's heart, I knew his desire. I understand his desires; a place to call home, guardians to call mother and father, a woman to call wife. I looked into the Aquarian's heart, and saw despair at his situation. In the Kreyan's heart, I see the need to trust others wholly. In the Zora's heart, there is a fierce will to prove himself to you four. When I look into your heart, I see confusion. You are torn between two desires, the hero and the Aquarian."  
  
"That's not true, I don't feel that way about Lance," Zelda replied softly but forcefully. The others were watching them with concerned expressions. A thin, sickle-shaped smile gleamed in the darkness of his hood.  
  
"You don't? Well, then, perhaps I am wrong." But his humorous tone indicated otherwise. "Touch the stone, princess." Defiantly she placed her bandaged hand on the stone, and its surface chilled her to the bone. "No, you are not the one. Aquarian, come here." Kentan watched with some bafflement as Lance strode towards the figure.  
  
"He's an Aquarian?" inquired the Zora. "How come no one told me?"  
  
"He's only half," Miyako shushed, shaking her head at the thirteen-year-old. "Only in blood, at that." The sailor bowed lightly but cheerfully to Vigilante. The hooded stranger snorted contemptuously.  
  
"You, garrulous Aquarian prince, have much to overcome." The smile was instantly wiped off Lance's face at the mention of being a prince. "When I see your heart, I see deep despair. I should wonder if you'll ever keep your promise to the fallen Kellen."  
  
"Belay," muttered the sailor in a quavering voice, "you bastard."  
  
"Be that as it may..." Vigilante held out the obsidian, and Lance tentatively placed his hand on it. No glow. "Hmmph. I expected as much. Away with you. Zora, step up." Kentan brushed past Lance, throwing his friend a light-hearted smile, but the sailor's countenance was downcast.  
  
"What'd you say to Lance?" demanded the teenager, crossing his arms over his narrow chest in imitation of Link. Vigilante smiled again.  
  
"That is not for you to hear, young one. I understand that you believe your friends think you inferior. Tell me, why do you think so?" Kentan said nothing, only looking stubbornly at the hooded figure. "Your youth is nothing to be ashamed of... Kentan."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Vigilante cackled softly. The Zora's fins stopped waving. "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"Never mind that, Zora. Touch." For a moment, the stone flared briefly, but its light disappeared. "Ah... almost. This quest is almost your trial, young one, but I understand you have other difficulties to overcome first. I suggest next time using a parry instead of a thrust." Speechless, the Zora backed away. "Now for you, mulciber, I can see your flames left their mark."  
  
"Don't tell me I have to fight you," she muttered, raising a hand to place on the obsidian. He stopped her hand with his gloved one. "What now?"  
  
"This is your struggle, and yours alone. When I look at your heart's desires, I see only mistrust, the need for faith. The dream was yours, and so is the battle." Vigilante gently pushed her hand onto the stone, and it flared immediately, glowing brightly but icy to the touch. She winced and pulled her hand away, the blisters gone. Miyako looked at her other hand, and the vesicles had vanished as well.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Miyako, look out!" Link shouted, and she jerked her head upward in time to see Vigilante slashing downward with his sword. She tripped to the ground on the piece of obsidian he had dropped, and scrambled away.  
  
"Some warning!" She yelled angrily at the hooded figure. Lance grabbed Kentan's sabre from his belt and tossed it deftly towards her. Miyako managed to catch it by the hilt and narrowly avoided being skewered on Vigilante's sword point. She parried a quick slash and thrust towards him, the weapon unfamiliar in her hand. He nimbly hopped back and then advanced forward, lashing out at her.  
  
Link watched silently, worry welling in his heart. Miyako had said so herself that she was no good with swords, and it was proving true, as she was not been able to launch her own offensive; all she could do was defend herself as best she could. Vigilante had had years, perhaps centuries or even millennia to perfect his technique. A rapier was not the best weapon for a brawl, but in a duel, it was perfect. And such was the case; blade crashed against blade, creating light clinking noises.  
  
Unexpectedly the hooded figure dropped to his knees and slammed into her lower half, toppling her. She landed with a surprised grunt and a thud and rolled away as fast as possible, Vigilante slicing at her. The Kreyan girl scrabbled to her feet, breathing heavily, as the stranger leapt upwards, seeming to defy gravity and all laws of nature.  
  
"Shroun," she muttered, scrambling away from his piercing rapier. 'I can't win, why in Din's name did it have to be me?' Unconsciously she cut at his sleeve, tearing away some of the gauzy black material. He flinched, and drew off his assault. "What? Don't tell me that hurt!"  
  
"I've never had anyone come close to landing a blow for a very long time," Vigilante replied, looking down at the strip of cloth on the ground. Miyako saw her opportunity and darted forward. Barely had he time to bring up his rapier to parry a thrust, but the offensive move cost Miyako, and he forced her to the ground. She scuttled away from him like a crab, the sabre lying mournfully on the grass. "So, this is how it ends." Her hand brushed against the rock he had dropped, and she grasped it tightly.  
  
"Think again, you creep," the redhead growled, and chucked the piece of obsidian at him. It glanced off his head and Vigilante staggered for a moment. Miyako crawled towards her sabre and snatched it up. She climbed to her feet and ran forward to attack him.  
  
"Stop, I renege, I renege!" he panted, dropping his rapier. "That's twice I've let my guard down, and you win! 'Twas no fight to death, just to first blood." He reached into his hood, his face still unseen, and showed them the little smears of blood on his gloved fingertips. "Though it was not made by a sword's edge or point, the rule is the rule, and you win." He bowed formally over an outstretched hand. She accepted it freely, and Link noticed something he had not recognized during the fight.  
  
"You're left-handed," he uttered, hiding his surprise with a smile. Miyako glanced back at him, and smiled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Link shook his head, still smiling. Lance wiggled the fingers on his right hand and pulled a sad face.  
  
"I'm not, alas, a righty I shall always be, mateys." Zelda shrugged her narrow shoulders and held up her right hand.  
  
"I'm right-handed, if it's any comfort." Kentan waved both his hands.  
  
"Either one's fine with me, I didn't know people had to choose which hand they were best with." Vigilante chuckled, his rapier bending slightly under his weight as he leaned upon it.  
  
"That was an excellent fight. I did not expect to lose to a girl, one who is unskilled with swords at that." Miyako rubbed one side of her face to hide her faint blush.  
  
"Well, I'm not /that/ incompetent with swords," she replied nonchalantly, handing the sabre to Kentan. "Here, I reckon you're old enough to carry your own weapon instead of Lance totin' it for you like some old man who thinks his son too clumsy." The sailor in mention made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, and Zelda snickered into her hand. Kentan whipped it about in the air a moment, his violet eyes shining happily.  
  
"So, are we..." Link turned to face Vigilante, but the Guard of the Glen was no longer there.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Shiniki: Oh, sweet Dr Pepper, what would I do without thee...  
Lance: Psst! Shiniki! This be the author's comments! Not your diary!  
Shiniki: What?! *looks up* Oh, sorry. ^^;; *hugs Lance*  
Lance: Can't... breathe...  
Shiniki: Just thought I'd try something new with the author's notes. Sorry about the sporadic updating, I've got A LOT of homework.  
Lance: 'Tis... a pity... *face starts turning purple*  
Shiniki: Oops. *lets Lance go* Well, don't forget to review, Faithful Reader!  
Lance: Yes, tell her I'd like to see more ale in this fanfic, and that whatever's going on between me and Zelda needs to get going faster!  
Shiniki: *glares at Lance, then whops him over the head with a bamboo stick and runs away* 


	16. Inside the Temple

Inside the Temple  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen  
  
Cum angelis et pueris,  
fideles inveniamur  
  
Attollite portas, principes, vestras  
et elevamini, portae aeternales  
et introibit rex gloriae  
Qius est iste Rex glorie?  
  
(Sadeness, by Enigma)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He grasped onto the ledge, clinging for dear life, his eyes shut tightly. The last thing he needed to see was the shocked faces of his friends as they shrank from view... and shrank... and shrank... and then the abrupt end-! No, he wouldn't fall! Blind to his predicament, deaf to his friends' cries, he hung gamely onto the crumbling ledge.  
  
"Help!" Lance scrabbled helplessly to the rocks. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young and handsome!" The white Djinn neighed anxiously and tossed its snow-white mane. Dayen gripped the reins, his face etched with worry. Would the Second fall to his doom?  
  
"Stop making light of this!" Zelda shouted, clambering down the slope as fast as she dared. "This isn't the time!"  
  
"This ain't makin' light, or are ya comin' to join me fer tea an' crumpets, 'stead o' just dallyin' there like as playing Knights and Knaves, with all the time in the world?!" he bellowed in reply, slipping down further. Link gave the princess more slack, and she descended slowly towards the misfortunate sailor.  
  
"I'll not have any crumpets, but tea will do nicely," Zelda hissed through clenched teeth, snatching at his arm and missing. Lance dug his fingers into the rock, but continued to slip. "As for Knights and Knaves, I'll beat the pants off you any day."  
  
"Have you got him, then?" Miyako called, crouching near the edge of the rocky projection that she and the others had managed to get to.  
  
"Beat my pants off, eh? I'm fair sure ye'd like that, and ye'd not have to beat 'em off me." The sailor managed a lewd wink, even as he lost his grip and began plummeting to his death. Zelda caught his sleeve and grunted as she was jerked violently upside down. "Great, the rescuer needs rescuing! Well, I never seen the like!"  
  
"Oh hush," she grumbled, the world looking ever so much different topsy-turvy. "Link, pull us up!" The Hero of Time exerted magnificent strength as he hauled the two up the cliff face.  
  
"Yer ruining me shirt, Zelda, and I'd not have that happening, or are ya desperate to see s'more o' my bare skin, then, eh?" He whispered, grinning suggestively and arching an eyebrow. The Princess of Hyrule responded by crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out, which looked even more comical as she was upside down. "Oh, ye wound me!"  
  
"Such a manly man you are, then to be hurt by mere facial expressions," she replied quietly as Link hauled them over the edge with a final tug. Lance pulled himself into a sitting position and smoothed his dark blue hair lightly.  
  
"Well, what a lovely lark and all, but I feel we must press on, eh chaps and lasses?" The nineteen-year-old glared at him, but Miyako responded with a swift kick. "Ow! Goddesses, woman!"  
  
"You stupid idiot, don't you know, it wasn't your turn to be in a life-threatening situation! Imagine, stealing the opportunity from the rest of us! Why, you selfish sailor! You've had more than your fair share!"  
  
"Oh, don't be so judgmental, I'd say you're right behind him," Link pointed out, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see... one... two..."  
  
"Nobody said "speak," hero," Kentan snickered, dancing playfully out of swatting range. Link threw his hands into the air in mock exasperation.  
  
"All right, the rest of you can just use your teeth to climb the cliffs."  
  
"Nay, sir, we'll be takin' the scenic route. We'll save some tea and crumpets for ya, though," the sailor responded merrily, clambering to his feet and stretching. "Well, then, shall we be off?"  
  
"Only when we're not on," Kentan replied, nodding his head decisively. "And I guess you're the one that ain't, Lance me matey."  
  
"Ah, yes, he fell on his head a lot when climbing the rigging, so I suppose a few more bumps and thuds wouldn't do much harm. Ain't much in there to harm, anyway," Miyako replied sagely.  
  
"Have we all had fun and games, then?" Dayen asked, raising his eyebrows at the group of cackling teenagers. "Shall we be off to the temple?"  
  
"There y'go, spoilin' our fun and reminding us that we've got to save the world. You all-knowing types ain't much for laughin', are ya?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Temple of Life was a beacon of optimism amidst the snowy peaks and treacherous cliff faces. Kentan's breath puffed out in front of him in draping sweeps, clinging to his face. He rubbed at his normally damp skin and complained,  
  
"I'm freezing to death! I've never been so cold in my life! Look, all the water on my skin's turning to ice!" He held up his fins, which sported tiny crystals like precious jewels against very pale ivory skin. The Zora's normal blue spotted patterns had faded into mere ghosts of their former selves. Lance tried to grin sorrowfully but his teeth chattered so fiercely that he had to shut his mouth again.  
  
"Next time we go mountaineering, someone please remember to bring warmer clothes," Zelda muttered, her thin Sheikah clothing providing little insulation. Miyako stamped her feet irritably and rubbed her elbows.  
  
"Well, we're almost there, just a few more chains or so," she pointed out hopefully. The crusty snow crunched under their shoes and boots as they continued staggering towards the archaic aerie. Dayen had gone ahead to announce their arrival to Takuin.  
  
Before long they were standing before the Temple of Life, laced in purest snow and wreathed with low clouds. Lance sniffed in the silence, and was heard to utter,  
  
"Hope it's warmer in thar than 'tis out here."  
  
"Hush, you complain too much," Miyako chided, walking towards the temple. "It's so beautiful... just like I dreamed it..." The others followed her.  
  
Without warning the door opened slowly, and from inside stepped a thin, elderly man dressed in robes of golden cloth. His face was calm, though lined from many years of life, and his long hair and drooping mustache were frosted delicately with age.  
  
"Welcome, travelers. I am Takuin, the High Priest of Life. Dayen has told me that you would be arriving soon. Come inside, there is much to discuss."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[One of them is here...]  
  
"Who?" Ganondorf had grown impatient with Grineth, who had bade him wait until "the time was right" before going out to get the twins. There was a thoughtful silence.  
  
[One of the accursed Lilliath, no doubt. ...There is something strange about two of the others, though... I cannot sense what it is.]  
  
"...It's those damned brats! They're here!" The Evil King rose to his feet in a swift, fluid motion. His eyes glittered with dark rage. "Finally, my revenge...!"  
  
[Wait, you fool, a Lilliath is with them! You will not succeed against them, not now!]  
  
"I am strong, no one can defeat me now! I will not be ordered around like some pathetic minion!" snarled the Gerudo angrily.  
  
[Then go to your doom. Listen, you must wait here. They will come here, no doubt, and none of them are expecting you to be here. You will be in your own element, 'mongst my evil radiance, and the Lilliath will not be able to harm you in here.] Ganondorf sat back down, impatient as ever. [You know I speak true. I have no reason to lie.]  
  
"You who got yourself imprisoned for all eternity... Bah!"  
  
[No longer than you would have, dear friend, if the seal had not been weakened.] Sarcasm dripped from Grineth's voice at the affectation of "dear friend." Ganondorf snorted but said nothing in reply. He would wait for his chance...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Everyone felt better after several cups of hot tea and some food. Even Kentan had cheered up, his skin turning back to its normal blue-spotted ivory hue. Link sipped appreciatively at the strong brew, his limbs retaining their sensations. Takuin stared into the roaring fire, the great library illuminated by the dancing flames.  
  
"The Temple of Life has stood here longer than records of man have been kept," the priest uttered slowly, never taking his gaze from the hearth. "No one knows who built this place. You have meet Dayen's Djinn, that is true. I believe the Djinn were incarnates of gods and goddesses... of all the countries' religions. There is only his Djinn that is left... So terribly sad, I think many of them were killed during the Rise of the Betrayer..." Takuin sighed deeply and settled back in his chair, his grey eyes reflecting the hungry fire. "That was before my time."  
  
"How old are you?" Kentan piped up, his tone not insolent in the least. The High Priest of Life smiled wanly.  
  
"Too old, young Kentan. Far too old. Why, I was too old when Hyrule wasn't even a gleam in Chandler's eye..." Zelda started slightly at the mention of her father, but said nothing.  
  
"Seeing as yer stuck in this place on this island, I didnae know that you knew there was even a place called Hyrule," Lance uttered, scratching his nose thoughtfully. Takuin shook his head.  
  
"I know much, Lanceton. Even if there has not been many visitors in recent... years. I wonder... if one of you will be able to save this crumbling relic..." His voice faded into wistful breathing.  
  
"That's what we came here to do," Miyako replied strongly, setting her mug down with a thud. "So let's do it, then. Dayen said we had to find the other pieces for Lorelei's globe. Well, let's get started. Where are they?" Takuin chuckled weakly.  
  
"Not on this island, that is certain. You found Favonius's piece at Solaria, I know, but the others... The other sections of the globe lie in other directions... One at Glacies, in the harsh lands of Iii, another at the Southern Runes in Hyrule, and the last... in the Stone Forest of Kreya..."  
  
"Shiver me timbers, it might take us a year to travel to all those places," Lance grumbled gloomily. "You coulda told us sooner. A lot sooner."  
  
"Perhaps, but I doubt it will take more than half a year, if you travel by ship on sea and ride by horse on land... The temple will not crumble then, but I do not wish for it to deteriorate any further... And there is always travel by warping..." He glanced at Zelda. "You are the Light element, my friend; teleportation should be like breathing to you." The princess nodded. "You needn't disguise yourself here, Princess Zelda, I know you've the Triforce of Wisdom."  
  
"Princess? Triforce of Wisdom?" Kentan repeated, his eyes skeptical. "Mister Takuin or whatever, you've got it wrong. This here's Sheik..." The others gave Zelda urgent glances, and she sighed.  
  
"No, Ken, he's right. I'm... I've been in disguise this entire time." Perhaps it was better than he found out now. The Zora's eyes widened, seeming to take up half his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Does everyone else know?"  
  
"Aye," the sailor replied, and Miyako smacked him. "Hey!" The teenager clapped his fins angrily.  
  
"You're always keeping secrets from me! I'm tired of it!"  
  
"It was for her safety, Ken, she couldn't go traveling about like a princess without attracting attention, and we thought it would be better if you found out later," Link replied, saving the situation from further argument. The Zora grumbled sulkily, and Zelda faded her disguise away, so that she was herself once more, only still in Sheikah clothing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken," she murmured, touching his fin gently. "We all know you're capable, but it was safer this way."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, not looking at any of them.  
  
"I noticed, on the door to the temple, it was covered with writing. What did it say?" Miyako asked politely, changing the conversation. Takuin appeared to think her question over, then said slowly:  
  
"The gods do not forget the people they have created. As a mother will love her children, so doth the gods love their people. All lives must come to the end of the path, which is the beginning of a new journey. For all those whose time has come too soon, the gods giveth this place of restoration. For all those whose lives were given for virtue, the gods giveth this place of rest. For all those whose lives were taken by evil, the gods giveth this place of retribution."  
  
"...That's beautiful," Zelda breathed, blinking back tears. Why had Takuin's words moved her? Perhaps... it reminded her of her hopes that the goddesses had something else planned for her, for what she lost and could not have... But it was better not to dwell on that, because it was done and over with. Or was it?  
  
"Yes..." The priest seemed unsettled. "Come now, I must show you where I hope the evil will not touch, for it would surely be the end of us..." He rose from his seat and lead them out of the library.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The hallways, though once clean and grand, were now dark and dusty with the rank smell of the undead.  
  
"The ReDeads have risen. They first came out of the ground, moaning horribly, several weeks ago," Takuin said to the group following him, moving quite quickly for one of his age. "It is a terrible sign; I have seen the dead walk, but the undead? I pray that the damage to the temple is reversible, otherwise..."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Zelda assured, running her hand along the cracked wall. Without warning, a vine snapped out and tried to latch itself onto her arm. Uttering a fierce grunt, the princess snapped the vine and the piece on her arm fell limply to the ground. "My, what a friendly place it's become..."  
  
"The evil brings all it touches to its darkness," the priest explained, pausing in front of a great stone door. "Here, the Sacred Altar Room... where the dead are resurrected and the heroes laid to rest..."  
  
"Well, let's go inside, then," Kentan muttered crossly. "I don't see why we have to stand out here gawkin' at the door all day."  
  
"Softly, Ken," Lance replied, placing a neighborly hand on the Zora's shoulder. "I know yer still angry 'bout us not lettin' you know, but you're still our friend and a bonny fighter." The teenager preened a little at the compliment, and his mood lightened. Takuin dipped his head in Link's direction.  
  
"These bones of mine are old. You're a strong lad, Link, I'm sure you and Lanceton could manage quite well opening the door." Wordlessly, the two set to work, pulling at the thick iron bar that served as a handle. Without protest, the great stone door opened slowly, revealing the inside.  
  
Takuin had only a moment to react before he fell forward, dark steam rising from his body. Zelda put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear and shock. Her worst nightmare lay therein.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the loooong wait. School and social activities (what little there have been) have prevented me from being able to update. I've fallen behind with others' updates. D'oh.  
  
Anyway, the translation of the beginning lyrics for "Sadness" by Enigma are as follows:  
  
[In nomine Christi, Amen   
(Shall we) Proceed in peace  
In the name of Christ, So be it  
  
We shall find the faithful in the  
company of angels and children  
  
Lift up your heads, O you gates;  
be lifted up, you ancient doors,  
that the King of glory may come in  
Who is He, this King of glory?]  
  
You can find "Sadeness" on the "MCMXC a.D." album (1990). I personally believe it's (the rest of the song, that is) about sado-masochism, but what can you do. Not really in any correlation to the story, but I thought it would be a nifty starter for this chapter. Cliffhanger, it's what's for dinner. 


	17. A Letter From the King

A Letter from the King  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan closed his eyes to shut away the tears, but his sorrow seeped under his eyelids and trickled down his face. He considered himself to embittered to cry, but apparently such was not true.  
  
Why, after these years of beating his memories into submission, had dreams of Prieka- their first meeting to the fruitless journey to find her- come up now? To what end did such brutal reminiscence serve?  
  
"Stop that," he told himself, savagely wiping away his tears with the back of his left hand. "It's been too long since that; you can't start blubbering about it now." In those first few weeks of discovering that his family was missing, he had gone in search of them, but not quite himself. He had been a madman, he knew, and had raved, lurching over fields and through forests, screaming and crying alternately, hardly aware of where he was going. Grief... a despicable monster of an emotion.  
  
Surely, he would gain nothing but pain, allowing himself to mourn so long after the heavy realization had been acknowledged. Thinking of what could have been... it was useless and cruel, to his heart, which perhaps wasn't as closed as he thought it was.  
  
But the dreams, the dreams...!  
  
"If they lived, if they had only lived, what euphoria I could've had..." He muttered to himself, reaching up to swipe away fresh tears. "Damn you, gods and goddesses, damn every last one of you, for taking my family from me." Happiness, was a risky gamble with the odds stacked against you. You spent your life in search of it, and more often than not, came up shortchanged and out of luck. Always, the few moments you were able to hold on to, were nothing when put beside the struggle and pain of living-  
  
"Tristan?" Koln's voice, at his bedroom door. The medico glanced sharply out his chamber window and was dismayed to see he had spent an entire night weeping. Dawn was breaking far to the east. "Are you awake, then?"  
  
"Yes, come in," he called back, throwing the covers away from him and standing up. The air was chilly against his bare chest, and Tristan shivered. The door swung open and the Lord of Valnius' servant entered. "What brings you here so early, friend?" Koln dipped his head in reply and tossed the middle-aged Hylian a small sack.  
  
"Rupees, for your services," he answered cheerfully. [A/N: Rupees are the main unit of currency in Hyrule, Skylin, Kreya, and Lythvia, in case you're wondering why it's Rupees and not something else.] "What? You've gone all thin in the bones, Tristan! Get ye some fat on thy body!"  
  
"I'm old, I'm tired, let me alone," Tristan muttered, grabbing a clean shirt out of his wardrobe. The good-natured servant clucked his tongue.  
  
"Nonsense; the goddesses' willing, I'd say ye've another thirty, forty years on yer back. You're none too old a'tall."  
  
"Hmmph." The medico ignored Koln and dressed quickly. "I know you didn't come all this way to drop off your master's payment and poke fun at me, so to speak. You could've waited 'til noontide." Koln shuffled his feet against the wooden floor as Tristan turned to face him.  
  
"Well... I thought ye'd might like to know... Lord Darius has got a letter for ye, at his manor. A messenger from Hyrule rode day an' night to get it here."  
  
"Oh?" This perked Tristan's interest. News from his home country...  
  
"Yessir, from the king hisself. Thought ye'd might like to know right away, after all, you and King Chandler used ta be such great friends..."  
  
"Hopefully we still are," mused the medico, running his hands slowly through his hair. "Thank you, Koln, I'll be by later today to read it. Goddesses willing, 'twon't be bad news."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When the sun reached its zenith in the sky, Tristan made his way towards the city center, where Lord Darius' manor would be. The Lord of Valnius liked to keep near the people; it gave him a sense of community, he would often chuckle, slapping him heartily on the shoulder.  
  
As usual, the only entrance was flowing heavily with traffic; it seemed today was tithe day, and Darius' accountants and tax collectors were hard at work with the influx of goods and money.  
  
"Hello, Tristan, come to pay thy taxes, then?" Jacob called out playfully from his position behind the main hall's counter. The medico gave him a dubious smile and shrugged. "Lookin' for Darius, then? Ah, he's in th'other hall, sending off our dues to the queen."  
  
"Thanks." The tall Hylian strode into the inner rooms of the manor, and spotted Darius near some royal officials. "Ho, Darius, how are you?" The lord turned, breaking conversation with the others, and threw Tristan a broad smile that stretched around his head. The Lord of Valnius was the opposite of his wife; while she was quiet, thin, and graceful, Darius was brash, the size of a great bear, and had a clumping sort of stride, for all his noble upbringing.  
  
"Tristan, you bastard! 'Tis about time you showed up to greet me! Why, did Koln give you the payment for healing my wife? My ultimate thanks. I'm a bit busy at the moment... or did you come here for that letter?"  
  
"If it's not inconvenient, I'd have it now," Tristan replied, allowing his hand to be swallowed in the lord's large paw. Darius nodded and beckoned to a deferential female maid.  
  
"You, Kylie, take Tristan to my chambers. My wife is there, she'll know to give him the letter." Kylie dipped a curtsy and led Tristan towards the rear end of the estate.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
With a refreshing smile the Lady Perse handed over the fastened envelope and asked curiously in a cultured voice,  
  
"Whatever could the King of Hyrule be sending you?" Tristan shrugged noncommittally, peeled away the wax seal, and then proceeded to shake the letter out. Straightening out the smooth vellum, his eyes traveled over the fine rolling script.  
  
  
  
My Dear Friend Tristan,  
  
I trust this letter finds you in good health and happiness. It has been so long since we have stood together, as friends. I remember the good services you provided me and my soldiers, during the Tragic War. Do you still dream of the great battles we fought? I do...  
  
I have begun to lose track of myself. The purpose of this letter is to ask a deep favor of you. I would more than honored if you would visit Hyrule Castle sometime within the next month. Skylin has sent me a suitable prince for my daughter, Princess Zelda. When she returns from her excursion, I expect them to wed. The wedding should be sometime in December; a definite date has not been sent. If you cannot be here in a month, then I implore, please be here before year's end. If you can be here before then I will be endlessly gladdened.  
  
I am also sure that you would enjoy meeting the Hero of Time. If I still remember you rightly, you were always an adventurous soul.  
  
We have much to catch up on, my dear friend. These years have been kind to me, as I pray they have been to you. I hope I shall see you soon.  
  
  
Your Brother in Tragedy,  
  
Chandler Trini, King of Hyrule  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Tristan exhaled slowly, his mind racing as his eyes scanned over the letter once more. Princess Zelda was going to be married, and his friend King Chandler wished for him to attend the wedding. "How sweet..."  
  
"Whatever is it?" The Lady Perse inquired.  
  
"Princess Zelda is going to be married, my lady," the medico replied cheerfully, tucking the letter carefully into his breast pocket. "Chandler wishes for me to attend." Her eyes light up with wonder.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Of course; it's been so long since we've last shared company. One does not turn down an invitation from the king. Especially if the king is a dear and treasured friend." He bowed deeply to her, and exited the chamber.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tristan busied his servants and bade them pack an acceptable amount of clothing and gifts, though he doubted the King of Hyrule would need presents to flood his coffers. Still, tradition and decorum commanded he do so, and do so he would.  
  
"When are ya leavin', then, sir?" asked a handmaid as she carefully laid several of his best shirts into a large suitcase.  
  
"As soon as the packing is done. Now, did you remember to pull our manor's sign down? Oh, and please let Sysha know that she'll be the only medicinal help for at least a few months. I think I'll let this invitation turn itself into a vacation. Goddesses know I need one."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied humbly, ushering herself out of his chambers. Tristan turned to gaze out of his window, but a large tome on his bookshelf caught his eye. Religions of the Known World, the title read.  
  
'Oh, why not?' He plucked it off the shelf and tossed it into the suitcase on his bed. A little light reading at night would be a welcome distraction.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dawn the next day found Tristan astride his faithful steed, watching his servants load up another horse with his luggage. It had taken a few more hours to convince the handmaid that he hadn't needed three suitcases of clothing, only one. His personal manservant, Armando, would be accompanying him.  
  
"Ollan untille sha'nah?" Armando asked in Kreyan, his native and only tongue, though he understood commontongue well enough. Tristan closed for his eyes, quickly deciphering his attendant's slang dialect.  
  
"Yes, we'll be leaving as soon as they've finished. Have you ever been to Hyrule?" The Kreyan shook his head. "You'll be in for a pleasant surprise," Tristan continued, closing his eyes in remembrance. "It's a beautiful country, with gentle hills and rolling valleys... Lake Hylia is absolutely stunning in the autumn... We should be there in a week's time or so."  
  
"Uin K'fef moske, e Hyrule gajai." Armando gave his master an apologetic look. The medico laughed merrily.  
  
"Yes, I remember, your father did go to Hyrule. Had a bad experience, though. The Stalchildren are ruthless at night, they are." He nodded as the servants finished lashing the luggage to the mare's back. "Well, let's depart, Armando." He gigged his horse forward; Armando pulled on the reins of the carrier horse and urged his own steed forward as well. It was a good day for traveling.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Obviously I've changed names in this fanfic, but for a personal reason. Whenever I read Harkinian, I think "Harkonnen," which was the last name of the evil House in the novel Dune. Plus, the Baron Harkonnen was IMMENSELY fat and gross, so I don't want my image of the King of Hyrule spoiled by some fat, disgusting slob of a man. ^_^  
  
Anyway... I'm probably going to be falling behind on updates because I have four (yes, four!) new books! That makes me so happy, I have to devote all my time to reading them. I got Dune Messiah, The Golden Compass, Shadow of the Hegemon, and Castaways of the Flying Dutchman.   
  
Besides, I've cut about 50 pages from the story, so I really need to get going on writing. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it goes straight to my head. ^__^ (P.S. Being the ignorant person I am, I have no idea what the term "Mary Sue" means. Could someone please fill me in?) And usually, when a person speaks, then it has someone else doing action, and in the same paragraphs there's speaking part, it's the first person speaking. I'm very picky (99% of the time) about new paragraphs for each person talking. So it's safe to assume in each paragraph it's always the same person talking.  
  
Until next time, Faithful Reader...  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd 


	18. The Shadow Knows...

The Shadow Knows...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The young morning stretched weary rays of sun over the vast waters of Firth, and it was then that Nadzja caught her first glimpse of Hyrule. The coastline was frosted with seafoam, and the sleepy town of Mellifluous Bay was perched on a slight projected from the mainland. The widespread forests in the distance stretched towards the horizon, omnipotent in their verdant glory. The mercenary could not remember when she had seen a more friendly country. Everything about Hyrule was beautiful and calm... Serenity prevailed here.  
  
Yet Nadzja knew that she would not thrive in such an environment. She had been living her life too long as a mercenary to know anything else, and it was her only way of life, her stability in a world of chaos. Death was the only sure thing amongst people and ideas and dreams...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The ship Dark Ice docked at the wharves of Mellifluous Bay around midday, when the sun was a shining orb in the cerulean sky. Nadzja shouldered her few possessions and trekked northward. The captain of Dark Ice, a reticent young man named Darrick, had visited the Sheikah village once before, and had told her how to get there.  
  
"But you cain't expect 'em to welcome ye wi' open arms," he had murmured in his gentle bass voice. "The Sheikah don't take kindly ter for'ners and outsiders." Nadzja had merely shrugged and paid him the remaining half of the fee that was charged.  
  
Now, with the sun beginning its journey to the west, the mercenary began to have second thoughts. Perhaps she hallucinated the entire ordeal that had occurred at the House of Nayru.  
  
Not that it would do any good now; she was nearly to her destination, and it would be a waste of time and money to simply turn around and go back to Celate, back to her life spent dealing death...  
  
Nadzja chuckled to herself. What was she becoming, soft? Was she actually /enjoying/ this respite from a life of crime? ...Maybe she actually was. Maybe death in itself was beginning to become boring, and she had grown tired of Celate and its silently stupid denizens. The idea of an adventure appealed deeply to her sense of rowdiness, but for the life of her, the Rogue could not understand why.  
  
This whole ordeal... It was a welcome change.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dinshee ran back into the small town, breathless, his handsome young face flushed with excitement and perspiration. He sought out his father at their home, in his private study, and uttered in a hurried voice,  
  
"A traveler comes this way, Father!" Vaughn rose swiftly to his feet, gravity etched into his serene face. "A woman, just like you predicted! She'll be here before late afternoon!"  
  
"That's good, thank you, Dinshee," the older male Sheikah replied softly, walking over to the den window and peering out intently. "Did she see you?"  
  
"I don't know, I ran back here as fast as I could." The teenager's rapid breathing calmed quickly. "Can I go with you to greet her?"  
  
"Of course not, you must stay here," Vaughn replied instantly, not looking at his son. "I will talk to her, but I will not bring her into this village. Her arrival will upset many of the people. They do not want to believe what I have prophesized... but they do. Do you understand how people are like that, even our own? We, the Sheikah, close kin of death, yet our bloody revelations disturb even ourselves..." Dinshee sighed inwardly; every single question he asked, no matter how trivial or important, always received an answer that ended up becoming a lecture. A lecture that usually led back to his wild nature or his rebellious attitude. Why couldn't his father understand the need to go out and see the world? He didn't want to hang around this dull village all his life and predict weather and death for a living. "If the goddesses' plan does go well, then we may all suffer long and loud..."  
  
"Yes, Father," the teenager replied impatiently, itching to be away. He needed time to think, and maybe a few Like Likes had escaped from Lake Melanoma...  
  
"Dinshee, I don't want you going to the lake," Vaughn uttered softly, turning to face his son. Surprise flickered across Dinshee's face. "It's not yet your duty to watch over it."  
  
"But Father...!" The seventeen-year-old cried in exasperation. "I'm old enough to take care of myself, and Armina, and Mother! I'm not a little kid anymore!"  
  
"I know this, but prove to me that you are indeed no longer a child by obeying my instructions," the older Sheikah suggested quietly. "Now, stay here. I am going to greet our traveler."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nadzja stopped walking when she saw the figure in the distance approaching her. As the person neared, she recognized him as Vaughn and strode to meet him halfway.  
  
"I knew you would come," the Sheikah uttered, stopping his pace and crossing his arms over his chest. "You sought out Nayru, just as I thought you would."  
  
"And here I am, just like she told me to," the Rogue replied, unable to hide the slight bitterness in her voice. "Well? You're supposed to tell me what I have to do now." Vaughn's calm, neutral countenance did not so much as twitch at her impatient demeanor.  
  
"I will tell you this; you can't come to my village. My people would resent you for it, and I am sure you know the Sheikah do not like interference in their daily lives." Nadzja nodded slowly; Darrick had told her such. "But... I must tell you where to have to go... and you must go to Hyrule Field."  
  
"Hyrule Field," repeated the mercenary, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"What do you know about the Lilliath?" Vaughn asked quietly, his hands holding each other behind his back as he stood impassively in front of her.  
  
"The Lilliath?"  
  
"...You would know them better as the ancient Kreyans, but we Sheikah have always known them as the Lilliath." The Celatian's face faltered for a moment; he was telling her information that was invaluable to archaics! But now was not the time to think of money; she was hot and tired and wanted to find shade.  
  
"I know that they've created many of the bases of magic, particularly elemental magic. That they've got a lot of ruins just lying around. About The Betrayer and Kiefer. Pretty much everything they taught us in World Cultures and Histories, when I was a girl." She smiled slightly at the memories. Nothing like nostalgia. Vaughn nodded. "I also know that they're all gone now, unless you're planning to shit me on something." The Sheikah smiled wryly. "I guess I'm right."  
  
"You might wish you weren't, Nadzja, because I am here to tell you that you are one of seven surviving Lilliath." The mercenary blinked, not sure she had heard him right.  
  
"Say that again, slowly."  
  
"You are one of the seven surviving Lilliath. And that's not all," he added gravely, shifting his feet slightly. "You're also in grave danger, and a part of the key to either saving or destroying the world." Nadzja closed her eyes for a moment, trying to process the information.  
  
"Run that by me again." Vaughn made a disparaging, contemptuous noise in his throat. "All right, forget it. But me...? An ancient Kreyan or Lilliath or whatever? You can't be serious, they all died."  
  
"No, all but twenty of Kiefer's followers died. After Grineth was sealed away, they left him in search of better lives as 'ordinary folk.' Eventually, they bred themselves out until only seven remain today."  
  
"But my parents, wouldn't they-?" Somewhere in Celate, her parents were still alive. If some bloodthirsty outlaw hadn't gotten to them, of course. Vaughn shook his head.  
  
"No, because they did not sire children with other Lilliath, the chances of the children becoming Lilliath grew slimmer and slimmer. It is mere fate that made you who you are now, brought you to where you are now. Do you know your element?"  
  
"Dark, I'm sure," she replied, smiling slightly. Vaughn shook his head.  
  
"No, Nadzja, you are the Lightning element. You may think it's strange, but it is true. I will not go into details, I'm sure you'll discover more tricks about yourself... such as your heightened abilities and senses... Lightning elements are always quick and nimble people..." He cocked a jaunty eyebrow at her. "Ceifeiro is a Lightning element." Nadzja started at the mention of her... "friend's" name.  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know him? And how do you know that I know him?"  
  
"So many questions. I told you... I saw it all." He hesitated, becoming anxious, and this brought about a sense of unease for the Celatian. "...I know that you'll meet with Ceifeiro again, and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Never mind, I can't tell you." His imperious look stopped further questions, even from a naturally defiant person like herself. "But I will point you in the direction you are to go. The forests are dangerous and riddled with monsters. I know you are a capable person, but I can't let you go alone. It's too risky, and it would be hard to sleep without anyone to stay awake and keep guard."  
  
"Then you'll come with me." The prospect was both pleasing and disheartening. Imagine, more time with this cryptic creep. Vaughn pulled a wry face.  
  
"Of course not, I told you, I am the leader of my village. A leader doesn't abandon his people to run off with a deadly, exotic woman." The Sheikah sighed deeply. "I will have to send my son with you. I do not want to, but the less people outside my family who become involved, the better. Dinshee will not be terribly missed, and he had been sporting for a chance to explore."  
  
"You're not going to pair me with some incompetent brat, are you? I can handle myself just fine," Nadzja growled angrily.  
  
"Have you fought a strife of Stalfos while cornered and injured? Or a pack of starving Wolfos? The forests are not kind to anyone, even the natives, and a guide is most necessary. Dinshee can take care of himself and those he is with, even if he does have a bit of an attitude problem." Vaughn raised both eyebrows at her. "I know what you're thinking, that you don't need the help, but this isn't your territory anymore. The Stalfos do not fight like people do, and the Wolfos are not like normal creatures."  
  
"Fine, then, but if he gives me lip, I'll hurt him," Nadzja relented grudgingly. Vaughn smiled thinly but said nothing. "So, do you want me to wait here or what?"  
  
"No, go east for about ten minutes, and then wait. I'll send Dinshee after you, with supplies and money. The food should last 'til you arrive at Hyrule Field, and the money will pay for room and board at the inn, near Deus Skies." The Sheikah turned and sprinted to the north as Nadzja headed east.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the boring chapter. Ah well, it can't be helped. Let me tell you, the next two chapters are action-packed. So no disappointments there. ^_^  
  
Very busy with school, apologies for the lack of updating. It's not a case of writer's block, but rather, just not being able to make the shaping plot work correctly. Plus, my head is swimming with ideas for *three* other stories, two of them original pieces, and one a Pokémon fanfic (yes, I am a closet fan).  
  
I would like to post one of the original pieces, which is tentatively titled The Shining Dynasty, and like most of my work, will be novel-length. It's about a matriarchal society and a struggle for equality among the entire populace of the world. So, hopefully you'll see the first chapter of that up in a week or so. ^^  
  
Here's to all the things we'll never be,  
--Shiniki Wyrd 


	19. Malefactor

Malefactor  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[GRAB HER!]  
  
Ganondorf leapt forward, and the princess stumbled back, dazed with horror. The Hylian uttered a short cry as she fell backwards, but it was not her that the Evil King was after.  
  
Grineth wanted Miyako.  
  
The Kreyan girl slammed into the hallway wall with great force, and made a strangled noise on impact. At once Link was wielding the Master Sword and slicing at his mortal enemy, too enraged to be shocked at Ganondorf's unexpected appearance.  
  
Zelda scrambled away, her hands illuminated with glowing gold. With an angry shout she forced her magic into the side of the Gerudo King, and he grunted with pain. With a quick blast he propelled her away from himself, and kicked out at Link with a deft movement. The Hero of Time stumbled to avoid the blow, and fell against the wall, but rebounded immediately and continued attacking.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Ganondorf roared, shoving Zelda away from him with one arm, holding onto Miyako's neck with the other. The Kreyan pummeled at his grip, but to no avail; Grineth's powerful radiance had flushed the evil man with great might. Her face was beginning to turn red, and her actions became more frenzied as useless breath circulated through her body.  
  
Kentan yelled incoherently and slashed at the Evil King's back, tearing his Gerudo finery into thin shreds. Ganondorf drove his elbow into the Zora's chest, and the teenager staggered back, too winded to blink.  
  
Link tried to stab his foe with the Master Sword, but the blade would not go past a certain point. Some dark force apparently protected his archenemy, so the nineteen-year-old dropped his weapon and hurled himself on top of Ganondorf, driving him to the floor of the temple.  
  
[KILL THE FOOLS, BUT DON'T YOU DARE HARM THAT LILLIATH!] Grineth shrieked inside his mind. But Ganondorf was not concerned with that at the moment; he grabbed Link by the shoulders and slung him forward, off his back. The spry teenager rolled into the fall and leapt back onto his feet, turning and leaping at his enemy all in one fluid motion.  
  
"Get off me!" He snarled, slamming the side of his fist into Zelda's stomach. She collapsed to the floor instantly, writhing in agony. Kentan threw himself at the Gerudo King, yelling wildly with the little breath he'd managed to regain.  
  
Link ducked sideways nimbly as Ganondorf swung a heavily gloved fist at him, and rammed into his nemesis's side, barreling the both of them into the Sacred Altar Room. Lance had retrieved Kentan's sabre and was now trying to slice away at the ReDeads that were approaching, attracted to the noises and lively auras of the combatants.  
  
Zelda crawled weakly towards Miyako, who appeared either dead or unconscious from lack of oxygen, but a fallen ReDead grabbed her and sank its teeth into her ankle. She screamed and kicked savagely at it, bashing its skull in. The monster shuddered and lay limp. The stone floor grated harshly, and several decaying hands shot up, groping around for her, to consume her life. The princess beat forcefully at the grabbing hands, driving them back under the floor.  
  
"Help!" screamed the princess, trying to defend herself and the unconscious Kreyan girl with only her arms and legs, her right ankle bleeding profusely. "Goddesses, someone!"  
  
In a flash Kentan was charging into the masses of the undead, kicking and bite anything that came close to him. His fins stiffened and served as deadly scythes as he flailed and flayed and fought at the ReDeads.  
  
Link and Ganondorf grappled, locked in a wavering struggle, each trying to overpower the other. The hero's eyes blazed fiercely with hatred, and the king's returned the same heat. Finally, the nineteen-year-old began forcing the Gerudo back into the Sacred Altar Room, gaining more and more ground.  
  
"No!" roared the Evil One, and with a mighty shove he forced Link to the floor and ground his boot ferociously in the teenager's unprotected stomach. The Hylian doubled up and his face contorted with agony, but the king had other plans for the moment, now that his enemy was temporarily disabled. "Come to me!" He pointed at Zelda and the prone form of Miyako, and the two women levitated and began hurtling towards him. The Princess of Hyrule shouted irately and threw her Light at Ganondorf, but he deflected it with a simple bat of his armored arm.  
  
"Belay, you bastard!" Lance slammed his fist as hard as he could into the side of Ganondorf's head, and the Gerudo staggered, swaying slightly before regaining his composure. Grunting angrily, he threw Lance to the ground and crushed the sailor against the floor with a heavy boot. The Kreyan/Aquarian thrashed under Ganondorf's weight, struggling to free himself.  
  
"Ah, Zelda, how lovely to see you again." He took her hand and kissed it gentlemanly. Her face pulled into a grimace of disgust, and the Evil King threw his head back and roared with laughter.  
  
Without warning he went flying forward as Link slammed into him from behind, both of them falling towards the ground. Ganondorf snarled in surprise and wriggled out from underneath the hero. The nineteen-year-old seized his enemy's flowing cape and jerked the Gerudo sharply towards him, his other hand going for Ganondorf's throat. The older man managed to protect his throat, and threw Link off himself with a powerful sideways throw of his shoulders. The Hero of Time scrambled to keep his hold on Ganondorf's cloak, but the fine silk ripped under the pressure.  
  
"Oh, now you'll pay for that, you little shit," breathed the Evil One, a dangerous smile hovering around his mouth. He motioned to Zelda, who was still levitating in the air. "It's far easier to kill her than you, but the effect is still the same, isn't it?" Link watched his enemy with murderous eyes and said nothing. "So you renege, then?"  
  
"Never," whispered the Hylian, and slugged Ganondorf in the face, breaking his nose. The Gerudo screeched in pain and shock, falling back onto his elbows. Link leapt to his feet in a deft movement, but his foe had recovered quickly and was standing also.  
  
[Never mind the bastard, get that Lilliath,] Grineth murmured in his mind. The King of the Gerudo ignored the voice, only glaring hatred at the young man before him, his nose spurting crimson. Link stared back, too fixed with fury to move.  
  
"You can't win, you stupid brat. There are things far greater and more evil than you can imagine at work," a dark voice chuckled around them. Apparently Grineth was tired of speaking only to Ganondorf. Link glanced around hesitantly, and the Evil One saw his chance. He jumped forward and flung the teenager to the ground. Link rolled away quickly as Ganondorf's boot narrowly missed connecting with his spine. The Hero of Time leapt to his feet and threw up his arms in a cross to ward off a punch. The impact resounded through his bones, but there was no time to wince over pain.  
  
"Die, you jeniushroun!" A new voice shouted, and something solid connected with the back of Ganondorf's head. His eyes rolled back for a moment as he staggered, almost unconscious, but again he managed to retain himself. Link slammed his fist into the older man's stomach, and Ganondorf doubled up in pain. Miyako stood behind him, the bruises on her neck rising lividly as she brandished the Master Sword. Wordlessly she tossed it to him and Link was about to run it through the gasping Gerudo when the temple shook, and ReDeads begin to claw through the stone floor.  
  
"No time!" Lance managed to moan from his position on the floor. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to get to his feet. "Ken?!" There was no reply from the Zora, nor was he in sight.  
  
"All of you will die here! Rise, my ReDeads!" The dark voice shrieked, and the clawing and groaning of the undead grew fiercer.  
  
"This isn't over, Link," Ganondorf hissed before vanishing in a flash of dark light. Link cursed himself silently for allowing his chance to slip away, then concentrated on getting out of the temple alive.  
  
"Grab the girl!" The voice commanded as the ReDeads pulled themselves out of the recesses of hell. Miyako ran to Lance to help him to his feet and drag him away from the monsters.  
  
"Let's go!" Link shouted, pulling Zelda out of the air and darting out of the sacred altar room. Kentan was lying, dead or so close as to make no difference, near the door. Link quickly sheathed his sword and scooped up the still Zora in his arms. "Zelda, get us out of here!" The princess nodded her understanding at his implication, then concentrated fiercely on the thought of Farore's Wind. From a distance in her mind she could hear Ganondorf roaring incoherently, but that did not concern her. She could feel the gentle green light illuminating her body and the bodies of her friends. Their surroundings began to fade...  
  
Then iciness swept her, and Zelda cried out. It was radiating from her body, from where the piece of the Globe of Lorelei was. It throbbed with intense coldness, biting into her flesh even through the material of her clothing. Ghostly images swam in front of her eyes, of sad faces and people crying. One of them reached out to her, dark blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Take care of my son," the womanly apparition whispered, brushing her cheek with the gentlest moth's wings. Zelda was about to reply when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Zelda, are you all right?" Lance fell heavily against her side, and the images disappeared. "Zelda?!" The princess stared at the spot where the woman had been. Her son?  
  
"NO!" Ganondorf screeched, but all five of them vanished within emerald auras.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
S'more action in the next chapter, too. And for the record, let me say it was not my intention whatsoever to develop Miyako into a Mary Sue. IMHO, a lot of the characters, such as Lance, Link, Kentan, and even Zelda have a few of my views incorporated into them. It's hard for an author not to make the characters somewhat like his or herself, and if you read other peoples' works, you'll see that likeness happen a lot or not very often, depending on their skill. Truly good authors can write any personae. Which is what I'm trying to achieve, through my original work, "Raveth of the Rocks." (Yes, for all you people curious about the past Timeless Heroes, the Raveth in that story is the very same Raveth in this story. But that story is not Zelda-related whatsoever. ^_~ Just read to find out. )  
  
It's at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=675356  
  
Please review, and thank you for your faithfulness and dedication to reading my story. I really appreciate that. ^_^  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd 


	20. Encounters in the Forest

Encounters in the Forest  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dinshee was unsure as to whether or not his father had been serious; would Nadzja seriously kill him if she felt she didn't need him anymore?  
  
"Make it in your best interest not to bother her," Vaughn had told him with calm eyes. "Don't let her think it is more worthwhile to kill you than to not."  
  
At first Dinshee had been more than ecstatic that his father was sending him on such an important mission... even if it was just leading a woman through the woods. He'd ventured through the forests thousands of times with his father when the two of them had gone to Lon Lon Ranch to purchase cattle. But the gravity of the situation began to weigh on his shoulders; looking at the strange Celatian, the young Sheikah decided that his father was probably right. The wicked looking machete strapped to her back was obviously not for chopping vegetables. So he said nothing to her, and bided his time.  
  
The Tip Tip Forest was far less dense than the Kokiri Forest, but more riddled with monsters. Dinshee glanced around at their surroundings as they trekked through the woods; it would not be long before they would be in the Kokiri Forest, at this rate. Hopefully, they would be there by sundown without much trouble.  
  
Nadzja did not speak to him either; she merely followed him noiselessly through the forest, stepping where he stepped, ducking when he ducked. It was more than slightly unnerving, but at least she wasn't plotting to kill him. Or was she?  
  
'What I wouldn't give for mystical powers now,' he thought grumpily, swiping at a cloud of gnats that had gathered around his face. People believed the Sheikah had many mysterious powers, like the ability to travel backwards and forwards through time. While the Sheikah did not deny it, they also did not confirm its truth. Dinshee did not believe it; the Sheikah were almost ordinary people, albeit many of them became seers or advisors of royalty and nobility. A little foresight helped gain them a reputation for prophecy, nothing more nothing less.  
  
His father had had books that told of a time when such legends of the Sheikah were actually true... and when they had been one people with the Lilliath. But where were the Lilliath now? Dead, obviously.  
  
"Stop, boy," Nadzja uttered in a imperious tone, but Dinshee was so absorbed in his thoughts that he continued trundling through the undergrowth. "I said stop!" She grabbed him by his collar and jerked him sharply back.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted, angry. "What was that for?!"  
  
"I told you to stop, fool, and I meant it," she growled. "Now you've probably given us away, or haven't you been paying attention? Someone's been following us for the past fifteen minutes." Dinshee rubbed his neck where the cloth had momentarily choked him.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say anything sooner? What does it matter, anyway, it's probably just some Wolfos. They won't attack us." Nadzja narrowed her piercing eyes at the young teenager, but he stared defiantly back. Then he remembered his father's warning, and turned to continue the trek.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ceifeiro chuckled to himself; Nadzja was just as sharp-witted and caustic as he remembered her... The Dinesenese fighter rose to his feet and darted, crouching, among the branches of the trees, following the two journeyers. He had made the Tip Tip Forest his home after King Viru had betrayed him  
  
King Viru... He had gotten his just desserts after foolishly relinquishing his right to fight Link. His mouth turned down in a twisted snarl; the thought of that traitorous zadaff [bastard] sparked hatred in his heart.  
  
If he had a heart.  
  
He still had yet to fight the Hero of Time... All of Ceifeiro's spirit clamored for it; the need for clash was stronger than thirst, hunger, or sleep. The thought that one day, he would face Link on the battle field, kept him alive after he sustained a piteous injury from the King of Tophetians...  
  
Ceifeiro spat on a tree branch contemptuously. Link, who had never known to be an outcast, a hunted man! Link, who had the respect of people who had never laid eyes on him! Link, the Hero of Time, the Chosen One, the Savior of Sacred Realm!  
  
"You bleed as easily as the rest of us," growled "the reaper," slashing at the bark of the tree he was perched on. "I will show you just how easily."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Day shattered on the western horizon, and the two figures huddled around the campfire. Nadzja stared moodily into the dancing flames, ignoring Dinshee's obvious discomfort. She had her own reasons for being a silent bitch, and certainly no intention to reveal them to some snot-nosed kid who wasn't even old enough to drink.  
  
The pendant that she had received from the House of Nayru hung loosely around her neck, catching the light of the fire. Ever since she had begun wearing it, the Celatian had felt stranger, as though she was not entirely herself. Different emotions rose in her heart, and memories that she had long since forced herself to forget resurfaced, dark secrets from the bottom of the mind's well.  
  
Ceifeiro was pressing on her mind more often than not these days; she had had no word of him, nor his misadventures. He had left, a year ago, to bigger and better things. He had last been seen with a Tophetian squire, but... No more word of him, even after the news of the defeat of Viru at Ontharn had spread.  
  
Nadzja was sure she did not love Ceifeiro. There was no reason to love him. After he had adapted to a mercenary's way of life, he became a heartless thing, like herself. If he was a monster for his crimes, then she was surely a demon. Creatures with no hearts could not love; it was impossible, akin to men bearing children.  
  
'I never lost my faith in the gods and goddesses, but you did.' There could be no turning back from her life. Nadzja had been a mercenary too long to understand how one could live without the kill, the metallic scent of blood on a sharp blade. This was her destiny; let the others believe there was profit in the goodness of people's hearts. There was another kind of profit concerned with stabbing the hearts of those same people. 'Ceifeiro...'  
  
Or what if it wasn't love, but close enough as to make no difference? Love, dark obsession... Nadzja sighed deeply and shook her head, startling the young Sheikah. The mercenary was as strong a believer in destiny as any god-fearing mortal, but... some days she felt that if she ever had the chance, she would kill the gods and goddesses.  
  
"...Are you hungry?" Dinshee ventured, taking her morose expression as a sign that it was acceptable to talk. She seemed to rouse herself out of a deep reverie and glanced suspiciously at him. "Sorry, I was just asking..." He held up his hands in defense and shrugged.  
  
"What's Hyrule like?" asked Nadzja, leaning back against the tree trunk for support. Dinshee seemed startled by her question.  
  
"Uh... Well... Hyrule's a pleasant country, I guess. King Chandler, he's a good king and my father says the taxes aren't killing us. Like the peasants in the United Force of Dinesen," added the young Sheikah, gazing down at his half-eaten pear. For some reason, he didn't want to look at Nadzja. She had such an unsettling gaze. 'Like she'd sooner kill me than talk to me,' he thought wearily.  
  
"Hmmph." She turned her face away from him to stare back in the fire. "I thought so. Soft, all the way through."  
  
"Where do you come from, then, that's so much better than here?" He challenged, angry that she would slander his home country. Nadzja frowned.  
  
"A festering, pus-filled blemish called Celate," she replied disdainfully.  
  
"If it's so terrible, why live there?"  
  
"Because the king doesn't give a damn, so I can get away with murder. Didn't your father tell you what I do for a living? I kill people."  
  
"Really now. I didn't know there was profit in that."  
  
"That's because you're an idiot and you're young." Dinshee flushed at that, but bit his lip to stop a childish retort. "But it's not your fault. Just the way you were raised, like the sun always shines and birds don't eat the eyes of hanged men. In Celate... nobody gives a damn for anybody else. It's fact, kid. You wouldn't last an hour there. Somebody would kill you, if they thought you had any money on you. Even if it was just a brass drachma."  
  
"I don't plan to go to Celate," he replied hollowly, regretting that he'd ever said anything to her.  
  
"How fortunate, because I think I would kill you simply out of boredom," a voice from the forest chuckled, startling both of them. In a flash Nadzja was on her feet, wielding her machete angrily.  
  
"Who's there?!" demanded the mercenary in a no-nonsense voice. A cloaked shape began appearing out of the shadows. "...Ceifeiro?"  
  
"Nadzja, it has been too long. I did not think your interests went to this..." His eyes flickered over Dinshee, a dangerous smile on his face. The Rogue flushed, causing Ceifeiro to chuckle again.  
  
"They don't," she replied curtly, sheathing her sword and sitting back down, propping her back against the tree. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here shortly after King Viru's demise... I didn't expect to find you here as well." He sat on the other side of the campfire, away from Dinshee and Nadzja. The Sheikah said nothing. "What are /you/ doing here?"  
  
"I was sent here," she responded shortly. His eyebrows raised, though neither could see them.  
  
"On a mission?"  
  
"No, on a quest." She spat out the last word. Ceifeiro chuckled again. "Don't laugh at me, you stupid bastard."  
  
"Just another god-fearing mortal?" He clucked. His choice of words shocked Nadzja; she had been thinking that very same thing earlier. "Nadzja, you disappoint me."  
  
"Don't you dare condescend me, you shiteater," she replied, annoyed. "So what the hellfire did King Viru want with you, anyway?"  
  
"A simple favor that did not fall through," Ceifeiro answered honestly, turning his face to the forest canopy. "I'm not at liberty to tell you anymore."  
  
"He lives, then?" She made it a question. The Dinesenese fighter smiled, but not like he was happy or even pleased.  
  
"The fool got himself beheaded by the Hero of Time. It was all he deserved for betraying me." He rose to his feet and dusted his pants off. "Nadzja, I may see you again. Little Sheikah, try not to get yourself killed along side that demon spawn." With that, he turned and faded into the darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Morning came slowly, too slowly for Dinshee. The Sheikah had lain awake all night, staring into the abyss of the sheltered sky, fearing that Ceifeiro would return. He plainly mistrusted the strange man, and still would have even without the death threat he had made at the beginning of their encounter.  
  
"You're awake, then," Nadzja uttered in an odd voice. "Let's go, kid." Dinshee sat up and gathered a few things he'd left out, and set them in his satchel. Nadzja was already standing up, apparently prepared to go.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
They trekked through the leafy woods without speaking to each other at all. Dinshee noted that they were now in the Kokiri Forest, but the sun nearly behind the horizon. With good fortune, they would be Hyrule Field by this time tomorrow. He would disobey his father's orders and return to the village; the seventeen-year-old decided that he'd had enough of adventures, especially with such a hostile, deadly companion.  
  
"We better make camp, it's not good to be about when the sun goes down," the Sheikah uttered, selecting a small clearing and making preparations for a fire. Nadzja said nothing, only sat down on a fallen log and watched him. She looked on with some fascination as Dinshee muttered a few strange words. Flames sputtered from his fingertips and ignited the dry kindling. Within moments he had a crackling fire going. The teenager moved efficiently, set up some apples on sharpened stakes to roast. He turned to face her. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"I'll have whatever you're having," she replied nonchalantly, keeping her gaze on his figure. Dinshee stepped around the small clearing and sat down opposite of her, fixing his eyes on the apples. The last of the sunlight faded, and in the distance, the Wolfos howled that they were on the prowl. "Is that a Wolfos?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, and fell silent. Dinshee felt years older since he had left Umbra, and it had only been a day. Perhaps it was because he was afraid for his life, and fear made him feel worn out and tired. Nadzja could easily kill him, he knew that; his father had always said that his best feature was that he never shied away from the truth. Little did Dinshee know that his father's observation would come to an ironic, literal meaning later in the year.  
  
"How old are you, Dinshee?" It was the first time she'd ever used his name. The Sheikah started, unsure if he should answer honestly or not.  
  
"Seventeen," he answered at last, deciding truth was probably the best option. At the moment, anyway. Nadzja nodded her head, as though in agreement with some unheard conversation. "Why?"  
  
"You're a good kid, despite your obvious ignorance of the way the world is." The teenager said nothing in reply; was this some trick to catch him off guard? Did she think she didn't need him anymore? "I think the apples are done." He looked and saw that she was right; the fruit was beginning to smolder. Dinshee quickly rescued the apples and handed one to her. They ate in stoic silence.  
  
Unexpectedly Dinshee was on his feet, his whole body tense, his dinner forgotten. Nadzja twitched minutely at his sudden action, but managed to conceal her shock.  
  
"Stalfos," he uttered tersely, reaching for a thick, broken branch on the forest floor. The mercenary looked in the direction he indicated, and sure enough, several strange shapes were silhouetted in the gloominess of the forest depths. They emerged slowly, revealing themselves to be a small group of skeletal figures wrapped in decaying armor.  
  
"Goddesses," Nadzja said abruptly, trying to hide her alarm and succeeding halfway. Her machete was immediately in her right hand, in a defensive position.  
  
All at once the Stalfos leapt forward, brandishing twisted broadswords as they screeched frenziedly. Dinshee darted to one side, and managed to dodge a cleaving attack.  
  
"Go for their hearts!" shouted the Sheikah over the melee. Nadzja ducked and weaved in between the fleshless cadavers, hacking at them with her long machete. She gasped silently as the edge of a broadsword skinned part of her upper shoulder, but the mercenary dealt the offender a finishing blow, and turned to face Dinshee as the Stalfos collapsed into a pile of melting bones.  
  
The kid had a lot of guts, she had to admit. He battered at the Stalfos with the now broken tree branch, unrelenting in his assault. The skeletons began retreating reluctantly, jabbering in some strange tongue, and swinging their weapons threateningly at the Sheikah. He fought on grimly, sensing victory. Nadzja attacked from the rear; a base move, but the Stalfos were not exactly playing fair themselves, crowding around the teenager so that he could not effectively use his stave.  
  
"Here, kid!" She wrenched a broadsword away from one of the fallen skeletons and tossing it in his direction. Dinshee turned and caught the weapon, but was blindsided by a clever Stalfos, most likely the leader of the group. He stabbed at the young Sheikah and caught him high in his upper thigh. The seventeen-year-old cried out with pain and slash at his assailant. The blade swept between its ribs and pierced the infected heart, and his enemy disintegrated into dying flames. The other Stalfos, now understanding their inevitable defeat, fought even harder, prepared to take the two live beings with them.  
  
Nadzja leapt over the fire and, brandishing her machete wildly, ran full tilt into the remnants of the group. She fought like a madman through them, slashing and slicing at each turn, screaming wordlessly at the top of her lungs. Soon enough she found that Dinshee was right at her side, hacking at the foes with the broadsword she had tossed him.  
  
Completely winded by this new assault, the last two Stalfos separated, each leaping off in opposite directions to regain composure. But the mercenary was not going to let them go easily. She pursued the nearest one, and hurled her weapon like a spear. The blade sailed right through its rib cage, piercing the heart, and buried itself in the thick bark of an old oak tree. The Stalfos disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Dinshee had already gone after the other one; Nadzja took a quick breather before following his trail into the underbrush. She found him battling the remaining Stalfos, and in a moment, the skirmish was over. He turned halfway and saw the Celatian standing several yards away.  
  
"Looks like the Kokiri Forest sent out its welcome wagon," he stated quietly, tossing the broadsword onto the ground. It began fading away immediately, and soon was nothing.  
  
"So this is the Kokiri Forest. The Stalfos live here?" She began heading back towards camp, and Dinshee followed.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, it's not like they really wanted to live here. The Stalfos weren't meant to exist, but anyone who goes into the Lost Woods turns into one."  
  
"...You fought pretty well back there. I didn't expect that you would know how to fight," she commented, sitting down on the fallen log. Dinshee squatted by the fire, adding more wood. He did not turn to face her as he replied,  
  
"My father and I passed through these forests countless times since I was seven. Of course I'd have to know how to fight. We Sheikah... we always prepare for the worst."  
  
"Oh really. So what were you doing during Ganondorf's reign?" The distant memory of it had some weight, in this country, at least. The teenager swung his head to look at her.  
  
"We fled to solitude. We hid the princess. We did everything we could to prevent Ganondorf from sapping the land any further. None of us could face him, not even if we banded together." Nadzja thought for several minutes, trying to think of more questions. At the moment, she felt the need for conversation.  
  
"Your kind have always worked with royalty, haven't you?" Dinshee nodded. "But what do you gain?"  
  
"Through political influence, we gain the power to guide the flow of time to our prophecies, those lucky enough to become seers," he replied quietly, stoking the fire indifferently. She laughed, an abrupt sound in the night.  
  
"Sounds like you're quoting, kid."  
  
"I am." He was silent for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. " 'And the two companions sat down to sup, but lo! The enemy did approach from hiding, and the weary travelers knew no rest would be gained through indolence. Taking up their mighty weapons, they drove the dead back to their graves, back to hellfire, to burn for their trespasses.' " Nadzja lifted her eyebrows at him, pretending to be skeptical, but inwardly she was slightly shocked. Was this all foreseen?  
  
"Is that a prophecy you had?" Dinshee's smile dimmed slightly.  
  
"No, I don't have the Sight. My father says so, anyway. No, just part of the epic poem I'm composing in my head. We Sheikah are the recorders of all history, keepers of the past and future. The Lilliath... they didn't want us to write down their chronicles, but we did. Fat lot of good it did us; most of the books vanished with the Lilliath."  
  
"You're composing a poem about that petty fray?" She shook her head as though disappointed. The Sheikah laughed, a sweet male sound.  
  
"Nah, it was just for fun. We have quite a few poems about the Hero of Time, though..." His voice trailed off and he looked thoughtful. "I've never met him before, but I know his life's story. Isn't that crazy?"  
  
"Yeah..." Nadzja frowned to herself. As far as she knew, the Hero of Time was of no concern to her, so... why would Dinshee be thinking about him now?  
  
"The best poem about him, 'Fortitudo'... I memorized all of it. It's really long..." His awe of the hero annoyed her.  
  
"Why the hell do you write poems about the damn guy? He saved Hyrule, sure, but he's not a god. Poetry is for the weak."  
  
"Just the sort of thing a meathead would say," Dinshee murmured softly, and Nadzja glared daggers at him. "If you ever happen to visit some ancient library, take a look at how boring the scrolls are. Poetry makes it at least somewhat interesting." She shrugged, and that ended the conversation. Eventually, the fire died out, and the two travelers turned in.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'Fortitudo' is Ancient Kreyan/Lilliath (or Latin, if you prefer) for 'courage/physical strength.' Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Expect a lag in updates. Alas, I'm sorry. As I've said time and time again, I'm working on three completely different things at once, and it drains me just thinking about working any of them. I've got the next chapter nearly done. 'Raveth of the Rocks' will undoubtedly be slower in updating than The Temple of Life, as its chapters are longer and take a little more planning, whereas I (hopefully) already know where this storyline is going.  
  
Thanks for the encouragement and criticism, I'll try to stick to what I know and not push myself overboard. Hopefully I'll bring this part to a good ending (and not leave it flatlined like Part One) soon enough.  
  
In the meantime, enjoy Kabalarian Philosophy on names. ^_^  
  
Miyako - http://www.kabalarians.com/female/miyako.htm  
Zelda - http://www.kabalarians.com/female/zelda.htm  
Kentan (Ken) - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/ken.htm  
Link - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/link.htm  
Lance - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/lance.htm  
Tristan - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/tristan.htm  
Ganondorf (I can't believe there's one for him!) - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/ganondorf.htm  
Vaughn - http://www.kabalarians.com/male/vaughn.htm  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd  
  
"I find television very educational. Every time someone switches it on I go into another room and read a good book."  
--Groucho Marx (1895-1977) 


	21. Rogan f'Nod

Rogan f'Nod  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
There was a steady chopping noise, followed by a bubbling hiss. Distantly, a woman was humming to herself as she prepared something that smelled absolutely delicious. Link opened his eyes and sat up. Every muscle in his back seemed to cry out in protest, but this he ignored. His stomach muttered angrily to itself, and he looked around. Kentan was lying on a bed next to him, deep in sleep and looking much better than before.  
  
But where were the others? All he could remember was picking Kentan up and shouting to Zelda. She had screamed at something, and all of them had vanished. His mind raced to remember the strange flight, his and Kentan's bodies nothing more than a flash of green light zipping through the air...  
  
This cozy cottage was mostly certainly not a cabin aboard the Miya' Tana. Where had Zelda brought them?  
  
Before he could continue speculation, a middle-aged woman with salt-and-pepper hair walked into the room, carrying a tray with two steaming bowls.  
  
"Ah, but yer awake now. 'Tis good to see you in both health, neh." She set the tray on the table beside Kentan's bed and checked the Zora's skin. "Your fish friend'll be fine in a day or so."  
  
"Where are we? Where is Zelda, Lance, and Miyako?" He asked, setting aside other questions in favor of the ones he deemed most important. The woman looked a trifle puzzled.  
  
"You're in Kreya, young lad! 'Tweren't no others with ye, nay sir! Just ye and yer fish friend thar." Link tried to follow his concept but gave up. "I found ye lying out in my garden, looking all for the world like two dead li'l lads. So's I took ye both in and cared for ye. 'Tis been a few days since I found you."  
  
"There weren't any others with us?"  
  
"Nay sir, I just said that not but a minute ago!" The woman fixed him with a curious glance. "Where ye hail from, and what be yer name?"  
  
"I'm Link, from Hyrule, and this is Kentan. He's a Zora from the Unitas Sea," the blonde Hylian replied tiredly. His shoulders sagged as he bowed his head. What had happened to the others?  
  
"Well, I'm Adele, and yer in Kreya now. In the city of Verdana, don't you know! Well, close enough; I don't live more'n a league or so away." He looked up sharply. Verdana? His mind dragged up a fuzzy image of a world map he had once saw...  
  
"Isn't that close to... the Stone Forest?" Adele looked pleased and nodded her head. "Hmm..." 'Maybe Zelda thought 'twouldn't be best to split our forces,' he thought, taking a deep breath. His chest ached, yet it felt good in a strange way, so Link ignored the pain. He was about to ask another question, but there were several shouts from outside. At once the Kreyan woman appeared agitated.  
  
"Oh no, I thought they twouldn't be back for days," she whispered, hurrying out of the small room. Link threw back the covers and then immediately yanked them back over his nakedness.  
  
'Why does it always seem like someone forgets to leave my clothes on?' thought the Hylian with annoyance, scouting the room for his pants. As soon as Link laid eyes on them he leapt out of the bed and pulled them on in record time. Before he could get his shirt fully on, there came a womanish scream from outside. He snatched up his scabbard and ran to the front of the cabin, shoeless and shirtless. "What's going on?!" The Hero of Time burst out of the door as Adele was stumbling towards him. A middle-aged man and several young teenage boys were sitting astride dapper-brown horses, their mouths pulled down in identical sneers.  
  
"It's the Wolves of the Plains, the thieves!" She gasped, falling against him. "They raid the village every month!"  
  
"Quiet, woman, no one gave you permission to speak," snapped one of the boys.  
  
"Hush, Iosofe," growled the middle-aged man. With a deft movement the Master Sword was out of its sheath and in his hands, its deadly blade glittering eagerly.  
  
"Oh ho, looks like Mista Short Stuff wansa fight!" sneered another teenager. "Whacha goan do, four agin one, Short Stuff?" Link ignored the taunt and stared directly at the middle-aged man, whom he assumed to be their leader.  
  
"Leave this place, or leave your lives," he stated simply, his voice bland and without emotion. The eyes of the older man hardened. The one called Iosofe guffawed rudely.  
  
"And yer goan fight us? Ha! Y'ain't even got any shoes on?" Adele glanced down at Link's bare feet and made a disparaging noise, but he ignored her.  
  
"If that is the only reason you won't fight me, then 'tis a poor reason," the Hero of Time shot back coolly. Iosofe's eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed.  
  
"Y'think yer so clever, neh? Well, I'll- Yargh!" Without warning he toppled from his horse, an arrow protruding from his neck. Blood flashed up in an arc of bright crimson. The other two teenagers started, shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Stop there!" shouted a gruff voice. All attention was directed to a tall man holding a yew bow. The middle-aged man's lip curled angrily.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Rogan f'Nod, and you are nothing but scoundrels! Begone!" He nocked another arrow to his bow. The middle-aged man glanced at the remaining two teenagers, then nodded. He gigged his horse and the two boys followed his example. Link, however, kept his eyes on Rogan. He seemed... familiar. The stranger lowered his bow and turned to Link, then nodded once. "Hello, there. I saw you and this woman in trouble, and I cannot abide the sight of blasted scum such as them. The Wolves of the Plains, my arse! More like Rabbits of the Valley." Adele scrambled to her feet and bobbed a quick curtsey to the newcomer.  
  
"Come in for a bite to eat, then, lunch is on the stove," the Kreyan woman replied. "And we'll discuss this matter."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rogan sat down at the small table and looked around the cottage, nodding his head. Adele busied herself in the kitchen, tending to the food, as Link joined the stranger.  
  
"I never did catch your name, kid," the man said after a moment. Link ran his fingers lightly over the sheath of the Master Sword.  
  
"I'm Link," he replied simply. "From Hyrule." Rogan's eyebrows shot up minutely.  
  
"The Hero of Time?"  
  
"The one and the same." Did his fame extend everywhere? The thought disturbed him. The stranger shook his head.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day. I've spent most of my time roaming 'bout Kreya, sort of a man-at-arms for the weak." He grinned to himself. "Like some kinda knight. But I'm not." Link nodded, not quite knowing what to say. "Never hurts to be good to others, I guess, 'less you get yourself killed. But enough about that. I want to know something, Link. Is there a ReDead problem in Hyrule, like there is here?"  
  
"A ReDead problem?" the Hylian teenager repeated, then shook his head. "I've not been to Hyrule in a while, my friends and I were on... a quest of sorts, I guess. Why, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh... a while ago, hordes of ReDeads began clawing out of the ground. Now, I wouldn't say that wasn't normal, 'cos every now and then a ReDead strays to the surface and has to be put out, but... that was at night, and years ago to boot." Rogan drummed his fingers restlessly on the tabletop, to Link's annoyance. "Originally I'm from Shenalah, and we've not had such problems there, but here in Kreya..." He shook his head again. "Seems like monsters and scoundrels around every place."  
  
"All lands have their share of monsters," Link pointed out quietly as Adele reentered the room with two steaming bowls.  
  
"Eat up now, the both of you." She dipped another curtsey to Rogan. "Thanks be to you, sir, for doing what you did. I know Link coulda handled 'em hisself, but he were in a weak state and still is." The nineteen-year-old did not appreciate being belittled, but she had taken care of him and Kentan, so a little bit of the truth wouldn't be too much. Rogan dipped his head once then dipped his spoon into the hot stew.  
  
"Ah, but Link here seems like a strong kid. Built like a bull. You would've taken all of them on, wouldn't you?" He smiled at the Hero of Time, and a feeling of unease passed over Link.  
  
'I don't trust him,' he thought, but couldn't rationalize his emotions, so he nodded and began to eat. A noise from the bedroom whisked Adele from the table, and she came back several minutes later.  
  
"I've got to go to the market. Seems yonder Zora wants some fish." She wrinkled her nose. "Ain't much stock in fish this far inland, but we'll see. Make yourselves at home." She shuffled out the door.  
  
"So where you headed, then, Link?" Rogan stirred his stew, fishing out chunks of meat and chewing on them thoughtfully. Link toyed with a carrot, trying to decide if he trusted this strange enough.  
  
'He did spare me a fight,' he reasoned, but then again despite weariness he had been itching to fight and stretch his muscles. Still, it had spared Adele from possible harm. "Well... when Kentan is well again, we're going to head to Monolithica."  
  
"Why so? There ain't nothing there but weeds and ghosts." Rogan picked up his bowl with both hands and slurped the stew. "Mmm, 's good stuff." Link hesitated. "Can't see why you'd be interested in that place." Rogan looked up and saw the serious expression on the other's face. "...What's wrong?"  
  
"There's evil in the Temple of Life... A lot of people have felt it. My friends and I went there, and now we've... well, we were split apart somehow and have to find all the pieces of the Globe of Lorelei." Link wasn't sure if he would later regret revealing so much; Rogan might turn out to be more than he seemed. The stranger nodded.  
  
"I see... I've felt it, like the kiss of death on my cheek. If you'd not mind, I'd like to join you and your friend." Link mulled over this, and Kentan stumbled into the small dining room.  
  
"Ugh... what time is it?" He squinted out the window, absently rubbing a dry fin. "Is there water any place around here?" Link pointed at a large bucket resting on the counter. Kentan inspected its contents, then promptly dumped them over his head. "Ah, a lot better." He noticed Rogan. "Who're you?"  
  
"Rogan f'Nod," came the curt reply. Link stood up from the table, his bowl half-empty, but he had no appetite for food anymore. Sometime was urging him to leave the room, and he had no idea what it was.  
  
"I'll be back, I need to go... relieve myself." The only excuse he could come up with on short notice. Link strode quickly out of the small cottage and at once found the atmosphere breathable again. He stood outside for several moments, breathing deeply, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle breeze. What in Din's name had just happened? 'I don't trust him. I'll watch him, but I wouldn't put my life in his hands if it came to that... I've got to make sure Kentan knows that, too.' He saw Adele returning, a basket hanging on her arm.  
  
"Finished yer food, then?" She asked, a little breathless. Link nodded. "Has yer friend stirred?"  
  
"Aye, I mean... Yes. He's up now." The Hero of Time grinned at his slip of tongue. Apparently Lance's slang was contagious. Adele beamed back at him then hustled inside. The nineteen-year-old wandered off to do his business, then returned to the cottage to find Kentan being scolded for spilling water everywhere. Rogan had relaxed on one of the beds and was fast asleep.  
  
"He said you and him would talk later tonight," the young Zora explained as the blonde Hylian entered the small kitchen. "So, where's everybody else?"  
  
"I don't know. All I remember is traveling through green light." Link shook his head. "But nothing else. It's not likely they're anywhere near here, though. I hope they're safe."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later than night, after a meal of bread and leftover stew, Rogan pressed Link for information on the Globe of Lorelei. The Hero of Time repeated all that he could remember, but still felt uneasy about the stranger.  
  
"So, we'll go to Monolithica tomorrow, then," he said decisively. Link glanced at Kentan, who was obviously much better after convincing Adele he needed to stay wet to get well; the Zora was wrapped nicely in many damp towels. The teenager shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Somethin' wrong with that?" Rogan asked, though not unkindly. Link shook his head.  
  
"No, I just... never mind, it's not important." The stranger frowned, and a sudden feeling of iciness stole over Link's body. He resisted the urge to shiver and instead sneezed.  
  
"He's not well enough to be travelin' 'bout so soon after he's got out of bed," scolded the Kreyan woman, entering the small room with a mug of hot something in her hands. "Drink this, lad, it'll keep your bowels open." Link blinked, completely at a loss for words. Kentan sniggered behind a fin. Rogan judiciously looked down at his empty bowl. Adele sighed. "Menfolk."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Early, before the sun had even begun to peek above the horizon, Link, Kentan, and Rogan (who had stayed the night), stood outside Adele's cottage. The Hero of Time noted her sad countenance and realized that she probably didn't receive many visitors.  
  
"We'll stop by on our way back," he promised, giving her a small smile. The woman beamed back at him, her eyes a little too shiny in the light of false dawn.  
  
"Yer a good lad, Link. Goddess speed to you all, now." Rogan nodded and took his horse by its lead. The three of them began walking south, towards the small gray blur on the horizon. Kentan began whistling a lively sea shanty, and Link found himself feeling melancholy.  
  
'Wherever the others are, I hope they're all right,' he thought to himself, brushing his hand idly against his side. 'What I wouldn't give for two more horses...' Rogan glanced behind him, and his expression harden. Link craned his neck as well and jerked in surprise. For a moment...  
  
"Did you see that?" the stranger asked in a low voice.  
  
"W..." Link stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked again. There it was! A faint movement, almost as though something nearly invisible was following them. "The hell?"  
  
"Hey!" Kentan shouted, and found himself being lifted by invisible hands. "Argh!" Link stared, too amazed to try anything. Rogan's shout of surprise galvanized him into action, and Link reached up swiftly to draw his sword, but found that his sheath had been ripped off his back while he'd been gawking at the Zora. He cursed and whirled around, trying to find the assailant. Magically, his sheath seemed to be floating away at a rapid rate. Rogan's horse whinnied furiously as something landed on it and rode it off.  
  
"Agh, you scoundrels!" The stranger could be heard roaring, chasing futilely after his steed. "Come back here and fight!" Kentan was flung unceremoniously to the ground once it was revealed that he had no valuables on hand.  
  
"Ack!" The thirteen-year-old scrabbled to get his footing, but was bowled over as his nearly invisible attacker fled in the direction of the others. "Link!"  
  
'It's got the Master Sword,' he thought angrily, red beginning to fill his vision. How stupid could he have been?! He should have been wielding the blade, not staring in stupefaction at his friend! "Rogan!" Their new companion was already far off into the distance, though probably nowhere near the strange criminals. Link slowed to a halt to allow Kentan to catch up, for the Zora had troubling running long distances on land.  
  
"Link, where's your sword?" panted the teenager breathlessly, collapsing to the grassy ground. The city lay too far behind them to backtrack and purchase horses; Link cursed himself again and stared up at the brightening sky.  
  
'Goddesses, give me patience,' he pleaded mentally, then faced his younger companion. "Those damn bastards took the Master Sword!" Link clenched his fists and tried not to explode. Spewing profanity at Kentan was not going to get him his sword back. "C'mon, I'll carry you the rest of the way, horse-style." Carefully, the Zora climbed up the Hylian's back, wrapping his damp legs around Link's waist.  
  
"That's not too tight, is it? I'd sit on your shoulders, but we'd crash to the ground like a sack of seaweed." Link shook his head, and took off after Rogan's small shape, almost completely gone in the distance.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I am terribly sorry for the huge gap inbetween updates, that was not my intention. I finished this chapter several days ago, but I've been swamped with English, Geometry, and Trig homework. Plus, I've been dealing with delicate social issues in my life, and have recently found my will to live. So, please let me know how you feel about the chapter/story in your review. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Oh, and please don't make fun of Rogan's name. It took me FOREVER to think it up. X_x That is all.  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd 


	22. Argh - An Explanation

Sorry to disappoint; this isn't a new chapter, but an unreasonably long explanation of my unexpected disappearance.  
  
I must apologize for not updating in a long time (in relation to how often I used to update, anyway). Spring Break has come and gone, and I had planned to get a lot done. But also, my social life has been a mess and the cause of many sad feelings, so I've been spending much needed time with my friends to cheer myself up. And now I'm back at school, unfortunately learning about sin, cos, tan, and other Unmentionable Evils that the world should never know.  
  
Link and the gang have been pestering me all the time during Spring Break, and rest assured, the next chapter is underway. I've just found very little motivation to get on the computer at ALL, and I've been in a creative slump and am trying to draw inspiration from Charles Dickens and Stephen King (an unlikely combination but a fun one nonetheless).  
  
So, thank you for staying faithful, and I promise, a new chapter before this week is out. Also, expect an update in Raveth of the Rocks soon. I've just been very busy and unmotivated lately.  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd  
  
"Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?"  
- Charlie McCarthy (Edgar Bergen, 1903 - 1978) 


	23. Among the Frozen

Among the Frozen  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zelda sighed and tightened the thick scarf more securely about her hair. Iii was far colder than her lessons had stated, and a lot less friendly, too. Lance stood beside her, scanning the vast tundra that lay before them. The sailor did not seemed bothered by the cold; in fact, he was probably the only one in a ten-league radius that was not covering most of his face with thick fur.  
  
"Nay, Aquarians ain't got use for extra hair," he had explained laughingly, when Zelda had asked about it. "In the water, it only bogs you down. Vanity 'tis the only thing keeping the water people from shaving themselves bald!" And he had had a good chuckle at that image.  
  
The Princess of Hyrule waited patiently for her friend to say something, but he was unusually silent. Zelda closed her eyes and buried herself deeper into her furs, and tried to think.  
  
There was no immediate explanation as to why Farore had sent them to this frozen hell, but after a night's stay at a slum inn, a dream had revealed their purpose; to recover the piece of the Globe of Lorelei. Why she hadn't thought of that from the start never failed to irritate her. She could only pray to the goddesses that Link and the others were safe, wherever they might be.  
  
"A bit chilly, eh?" Lance said at last, startling Zelda out of her reverie. The princess opened her eyes and winced at the frigidness of the northern air.  
  
"Don't pretend you feel the cold, not after explaining this," and she reached up and slapped his smooth cheek gently. He pressed her hand to his face and smiled warmly, enough to melt the ice around them.  
  
"Aye, just though I'd make conversation." He released her hand and returned his gaze to the horizon. "I wish I could say 'twas safe to cross that thar plain-"  
  
"Tundra," she corrected automatically, bundling her coat more tightly about herself. Lance waved dismissively, his breath misting in front of his face.  
  
"Eh, plain, tundra, what-have-you, I think we'll need summat to ride, else we'll be freezin' and starvin' in no time flat. There were a bison merchant back a ways, I think we could risk the voyage."  
  
"Lance, we have no money," she reminded him for the umpteenth time. "We spent the last on food supplies and these fur coats." Not the most fashionable ones, either, she added mentally, but they had enough problems as it was without her complaining about self-image. The sailor shook his head and reached up to run his hand through his hair. As though by magic, he revealed a slim, golden blade discreetly woven there. Zelda's eyes widened as he grinned at her.  
  
"I don't keep it long 'cos it looks good," he told her. "Aye, sailors got a rule about them. If me body were to ever wash upon shore, then this 'ud pay for a proper burial. Though most keep a gold earring about themselves. I like knives better; loads more useful."   
  
"And you think that will buy us a bison?" Zelda asked skeptically. "He'll want more. After spending nearly a week with these people, you had to have learned that they're a tad greedy, and that's saying it lightly." Lance frowned, but did not reply. He fingered the knife delicately, its thin, sharp edge twinkling merrily in contrast with their bleak surroundings. Zelda sighed and reached up to her ears. "Well, it's not much more, but they're gold, too." She took off her Triforce earrings and held them out. "We've always got to make sacrifices."  
  
"Where did you get them?" He asked, startling her with the strangeness of the question. The princess blinked.  
  
"My father, of course." Lance shook his head.  
  
"Nay, ma'am, you stick them earrings back on those ears. I'll not have you pawning memories for a dumb animal." It was Zelda's turn to frown.  
  
"Lance, I make up half of this little traveling party, and dammit, I'm going to contribute." His eyes widened a little, probably in shock at her profanity. Well, let him be shocked, she thought, I'm not going to be pampered when our lives may depend on it.  
  
"Surely you got somethin' else that ain't so precious? I wouldn't sell what my father gave me, not even if I were starvin'. 'Tis a bit rude, if you'll pardon me boldness." Zelda blew out air between her lips, momentarily wreathing her vision in more white. She undid a silver-chained necklace about her neck.  
  
"Will this do? I received it as a courting gift from a suitor, but he was killed before he could return to call again." Lance grinned.  
  
"Aye, I'll sell it gladly. I want to be the only man after yer heart." She made as if to hit him but the Kreyan/Aquarian danced out of range. Zelda glared at him. "Oh, the beauty of such anger!"  
  
"You hush your mouth, you little jerk, and get us a bison!" She hurled the necklace at his chest and Lance caught it deftly, still grinning ear to ear.  
  
"As the beautiful occupant of my heart so wishes," he replied with a low, mock bow. Zelda kicked some snow into his face and he sputtered. The princess laughed, her voice ringing in the cold air. "That weren't a very princessly thing to do, ger fada."  
  
"Oh, but out here, I don't have to be a princess." With that said, she felt freer. Zelda peeked out at him from the fur bundled around her face. "So then let's get going, if we're going to buy a bison."  
  
"Hmm," Lance replied, looking at something behind her. Zelda turned around, and without warning found herself being tackled. The two of them fell onto the frozen snow.  
  
"Lance, you jerk!" She shouted, laughing and struggling furiously. He wrestled her to the ground again and pinned her. Their breath misted around their faces, and the sailor smiled roguishly at her.  
  
"Be that as it may, I've still got to look out for you," he reminded her, keeping his grip steady. Zelda made a face at him and struggled again, but he held her steadfast. "Let me do the talking, I dun want anyone to know that you're the Princess of Hyrule." The look in his eyes made her stop fidgeting. "Queen Naalia might pay a pretty penny to getter hands on ya and use ya against yer father."  
  
"I know, I've been careful," Zelda replied defiantly. Lance shook his head.  
  
"You still talk like royalty, for all your impudence to your elders and betters."  
  
"I'm the Princess of Hyrule; who have we talked to lately that could possibly be considered my social better?" Lance narrowed his eyes at her, and she looked back innocently. "Well?"  
  
"Never mind that, missie, but try not to sound like yer a noble, 'tis all. I've noticed that a lotta people gave us strange looks our first night at the inn. I could smear dirt all over you and you'd still have been marked fer a princess." He sighed and sat back, allowing her to pull herself into a more dignified position. "Just wish ye could take on an accent or somethin', but I know ye'd never be able to pull off being one of the Inese."  
  
"Of course not, I don't have an empty stare," she pointed out, brushing snow off her coat with heavily gloved hands. "And I'm not greedy."  
  
"Well, being out in this harsh, I'd say they've got all reason to be greedy," Lance remarked, but Zelda did not respond. She climbed to her feet and looked down at him.  
  
"We've wasted enough time capering around here, Lance. I don't want to spend any more time than I have to in this nightmare of a land. I miss the others and I miss Hyrule. Ganondorf's not going to go away just because we want to play in the snow."  
  
"Would I could play in the snow with you," he returned cheerfully, unaware of the immediate flush of blood in her cheeks. "Ah well, save it for another day, aye!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Consider the fact that most people are born good," Zelda said from her position behind Lance upon the bison. "Consider that no one is evil unless influenced by others and environment. If this were a warmer climate, I think we would've gotten a better deal." As if to agree, the bison broke wind quite loudly. The princess wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately, we didn't."  
  
"He could've given us the drooling one," chuckled Lance, patting the shaggy mane of the beast. "And I dunno about not being born evil. There be such a thing 's bad blood, you know."  
  
"Oh, I think I know," Zelda muttered, turning her face to the sky. After a moment or so of this, she felt disoriented and dizzy, so she returned her gaze to the back of Lance's head. 'I'd rather be looking at the front, though,' she thought to herself, and smiled at her own boldness. "...What do you think Link and the others are doing?" Lance scratched his forehead reflectively and stared out at the horizon.  
  
"Probably fighting, if'n I know Link," replied the sailor. "Or something. That's a one what can't keep still for a moment. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to the Temple of Life and slew Ganondorf."  
  
"No, I don't think he did," Zelda said suddenly, with conviction. "I think... I would know if he did. But I'm still worried about them."  
  
"Ya shouldn't be, they're in the best o' hands. Who could be better protected than someone a'travelin' with the Hero of Time?" Lance rubbed his nose. "Just like a woman, always worryin' too much."  
  
"Just like a man, never worryin' enough," she retorted, mimicking his accent. To her surprise, he laughed.  
  
"Aye! That was a good spell, Zelda. Ye surely sounded like a sailin' woman, though I never met one."  
  
"It weren't no spell," she continued, smiling broadly, " 'twas me own natural talent, aye." Without warning the bison buckled, stamping wildly and charging forward. "Hey!"  
  
"What in blazes?!" Lance shouted, grabbing quickly at its tumbling mane. Zelda gripped his waist tightly, and some inner sense told her to look around. Several men perched on horseback were firing arrows at them.  
  
"Lance!" She screamed. "Someone's shooting at us!" She looked down and saw that their beast had been struck, and was bleeding profusely. Feebly Zelda reached down and tried to tug the arrow out, but only caused more discomfort for the poor bison.  
  
"Faster!" He urged the beast, wishing fervently that it was a horse. Bison could go fast when they needed to, but no bison born had stamina like the horses did. "Zelda! Do you see that steep ravine up ahead?!" The princess raised her head enough and saw that they were approaching the canyon, though the bison was beginning to slow down. "When I give the word, jump off and make for the rocks, quick like!" Another arrow whined viciously as it narrowly missed her ear. Zelda clutched Lance tighter and gritted her teeth. She would not fall apart as she had done when Impa had whisked her out of the castle that fateful day, she would not!  
  
So much bad luck, too much bad luck... Her mind berated itself for unknown reasons, and she almost didn't hear Lance shout at her. They tumbled off into the snow, and Zelda found herself being dragged along as Lance bounded to his feet and sprinted off, her wrist grasped in his hand. The bison veered off and collapsed in the snow, bellowing indignantly.  
  
"C'mon!" She managed to get to her feet, her legs working uncontrollably as they sprinted for the ravine. More arrows rained down upon them like a deadly storm. Just as she thought her legs would give out under her, Lance pulled her behind some rocks. If one force was trying to kill them, then another was surely helping them, for as luck would have it, there was a deep cave penetrating deep into the canyon wall, and into the cave Lance pulled her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"...Are they gone?" It seemed her heart would never slow down, and eternity had passed a thousand times before Lance allowed either of them to speak.  
  
"I don't know," he murmured, still looking at the small opening of the cave. Zelda stared at it as well, knowing it was so small because they were so far away. Now, that the danger had (seemingly) passed, it was time to start being worried about what else might be taking refuge in the cave.  
  
"Lance, what if there's polar bears in here or something?" She murmured, looking around in the dark and wishing he would let her use magic to give them some light.  
  
"They stick to being around water, I thought," he replied curtly, shifting position. Zelda got the hint and remained quiet. After what seemed to be three lifetimes and then some, he spoke again. "We should explore further back."  
  
"Why can't we leave?" Zelda held out her hand palm up and a small globe of light appeared, illuminating their faces in swathes of pale and dark. Upon further inspection, there did not appear to be insects or man-eating polar bears residing in the cave with them.  
  
"Maybe they're layin' a trap fer us, I don't know, but sumthin's telling me we can't leave the cave."  
  
"Right, so we'll just go deeper into the canyon wall until we can't anymore, and starve to death." Zelda closed her eyes when Lance gave her a hurt look. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so bitter, but... it's just all this. I hate this. Why are those men after us, anyway?"  
  
"Probably wanted our bison," he replied carefully. The princess Looked at him, the kind of Look that needed no words. "Well... like you said, princess, people up here are greedy."  
  
"Lance, don't call me princess and I won't call you idiot." He grinned.  
  
"Deal." Zelda looked over her shoulder. The cave lead to who-knew-where, and Lance wanted them to go there. "Well, better get started. If we're lucky, there could be another opening somewhere."  
  
"And if we're not?" Lance smiled again, but not like he was happy.  
  
"Then one of us'll be the person the other'll see, won't we?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The deep cave turned out to be a complex network of large passages, and all too often they would have to decide whether to continue on or head down another tunnel. A deep feeling of uneasiness settled in Zelda's stomach, and no matter how confident Lance looked, she could not shake that feeling off.  
  
"We must've been walking for ages," she muttered, stopping for a moment and lifting her feet to soothe the aching muscles. It didn't help. Lance halted and waited patiently for her.  
  
"Do you want to take a break?" He asked. She wanted nothing more than to sit for even a minute, but at the same time she felt self-consciously weak, as though Lance expected her to be able to keep going. Zelda shook her head. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Lance. We're not stopping just because I'm a little tired."  
  
"Truth be told, I could do with a rest meself." He heaved a silent sigh and looked down the tunnel they were trekking through. "Wonder how much further this goes. We've been walking for several hours now." Zelda closed her eyes, and from nowhere she felt suddenly sure that they were where they were supposed to be. "Zelda?"  
  
"Lance, dammit, we're idiots," she whispered, opening her eyes again. The sailor stared at her. "Why didn't we think to ask for a map? We're here! We're in Glacies." His eyes widened.  
  
"Blow me sails, are you sure?"  
  
"Don't you feel it? We've been feeling it for the past few hours, and we didn't know! I... can't explain it." Lance crossed his arms over his lower chest and looked around, his eyes betraying his disbelief. "I'm serious, Lance, I..." The princess shook her head again. "Fine, let's just keep going. We'll see something, I'm sure of it." The pair continued walking down the wide tunnel, neither speaking. Zelda was sure she could feel Lance's discomfort at not being able to believe her, but she knew that she was right, and they were in Glacies. All there was left to do was prove it to him by finding the part of the Globe of Lorelei.  
  
But of course, some things were easier said (or thought) than done.  
  
Lance stopped suddenly, and Zelda looked up sharply. The small sphere of light that she had put in front of them flickered for a moment, registering its creator's shock.  
  
Hundreds-no, thousands-of bodies lay scattered about an immensely large cavern. All of them were frozen to death, their faces contorted into eerie representations of anguish.  
  
"Great Goddesses alive," whispered the princess, slowly sinking to her knees. She could barely feel Lance's touch when he tried to steady her, and instead ended up kneeling beside her.  
  
"Zelda..."  
  
"Do you believe me now, Lance?" She whispered, turning her pale face to him. Their breath misted around them. "Do you believe me that this is Glacies? Look at what he did to them..."  
  
"I believe you," he whispered, then hugged her. She clutched back at him, her eyes locked on the many frozen faces of the Lilliath. There were so many men, women, and worst of all, children. It was easy to believe they had all died in agony, seeing the horribly similar expressions on their faces.  
  
"He needs to die," Zelda muttered, her eyes narrowing in hatred and anger. "Oh, goddesses, I'd kill him myself if he was here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ganondorf. I don't care what happens anymore. I won't let him kill any more innocent people and bathe in their blood. I stayed out of the way when he dominated Hyrule, but I won't stand back this time. I'm going to fight him."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Yay! An update! I want to thank you for your support outside of my fanfic, it means a lot to me. I'm very glad and lucky to have dedicated and understanding fans. That in itself is motivation to write. And, as you can see, I did get the chapter up before the week was out. However, Raveth of the Rocks won't be seeing an update soon (although it desperately needs one) bcause I'm going to be enduring WASL testing for the next two weeks. -_-  
  
At any rate, this chapter took some twists and turns, originally, because I wasn't planning on them finding Glacies soon. But then, mysterious riders on horseback (in the frozen north, though, horses really don't do well) chasing two of our protagonists, well... When writing, one thing pretty much leads to another and the characters are the ones who tell the story, really, not the author.  
  
I do have some jaw-droppers (I hope) coming up soon, so please stay tuned. Normally I don't do this, but the next chapter's (tentative) name will be "The Fierce Deity." Now, my Dear Readers, chew on that. ^_^  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd 


	24. Oops, I uh... Erm...

Ahem. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been keeping up with the story, and I know how frustrating that must be for those of you who like my work. The latest chapter has been given me quite a lot of trouble, having gone through five rewrites, and I'd been having stress during the school year due to so many finals and such. But now that it's summer, I should be getting back on track. Unfortunately, I'm side-tracked by another project.  
  
Nevertheless, I remember my duty to at least finish this project before moving on. The next chapter, "The Fierce Deity" should be ready... soon. If I don't trash it again. -_-  
  
Anyway, thank you tremendously for your patience and support.  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd  
  
Hostes Alienigeni Me Abduxerunt: I was kidnapped by aliens. 


	25. The Fierce Deity

The Fierce Deity  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The sunlight was warmth on her face, and Miyako brushed absent-mindedly at something tickling her cheek. Without warning the warmth was cut off, as though a shadow passed over her. She struggled to open her eyes and saw a young Sheikah male kneeling over her, a worried expression on his face. Upon seeing her wake, he asked,  
  
"Are you all right? What happened?" The Kreyan pressed a hand to her forehead weakly, not sure she remembered  
  
(green light)  
  
what exactly had happened.  
  
"...Where am I? Who are you?" Miyako sat up, looking around. To her right sprawled a vast forest, and to her left seemingly endless plains. "How did I get here?"  
  
"My question exactly," a cold voice snapped, and she looked up to meet gazes with the hardest woman she had ever seen. "You just dropped out of the sky like a load of logs."  
  
"Oh, Goddesses..." Miyako rubbed the side of her face thoughtfully. The last thing she could clearly recall was hearing Zelda shout something, and then...  
  
Green light. And that, as many said before, was that.   
  
"Can you tell us your name and what year it is?" asked the teenage Sheikah. "You don't seem to have any sprains or breaks," he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm Miyako, and... the year is 1337..." The two strangers exchanged glances and nodded. "What, is that wrong?"  
  
"Depending on what calendar you go by," the Sheikah replied, rising to his feet slowly. "This is Hyrule." Miyako's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Hyrule?! But... but... how did I get here? I shouldn't be here, I... we were at the Island of Light..."  
  
"But now you're here," he insisted firmly.  
  
"The drop probably rattled her brains," the woman stated, not helpfully. "We shouldn't spend all day dallying with some half-wit who fell from the sky."  
  
"I'm no half-wit," Miyako snapped angrily. "I just... don't exactly remember what happened. And who are you, anyway? I told you my name."  
  
"I'm Dinshee, and this is Nadzja," answered Dinshee. "And this is Hyrule, more specifically, the Plains of the Wolves, south of the Kokiri Forest."  
  
"What am I doing here...?" The Kreyan girl climbed to her feet slowly, ignoring Dinshee's proffered hand. "Is anyone else here?" He shook his head.  
  
"Just we three."  
  
" 'We three?' I only see two and one," Nadzja uttered coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. "She isn't coming with us."  
  
"I never said I was," Miyako replied heatedly. She looked around at the surroundings again. "How in the world am I going to find them...?"  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Dinshee asked.  
  
"Well... some friends of mine, who were with me at the Island of Light. Um. A sailor, a Zora, another... Sheikah-" But had Zelda gone back into disguise, if she was anywhere near here? -"and... a swordsman."  
  
"We haven't seen anyone on the way here, you were probably separated." It was the first thing that Nadzja had said that didn't sound like an insult. Miyako nodded once.  
  
"I figured." 'But then... what went wrong? What was Zelda... going to do?' She pressed several fingers to her temple and rubbed it tiredly. "Well, this just fries my bacon." Dinshee chuckled softly and Nadzja only looked annoyed. "Where's the nearest city?" The Sheikah pointed behind himself, towards the forest.  
  
"Through there, a few days' journey. But... if you just want a city, and not the actual people... then the Southern Runes. Which is where we're going."  
  
'The Southern Runes... A piece of the Globe of Lorelei's there...' Was that what Zelda was trying to do, send them to different ruins in order to complete the globe? Or had something gone wrong and....  
  
It was pointless to try and sort it all out now, when her head ached faintly and the sunlight was beginning to feel too warm.  
  
"I've got to go to the Southern Runes," she announced. Nadzja shook her head.  
  
"Not with us."  
  
"Then I'll go alone. Just point the direction." Dinshee pointed south, and a little west, but he was frowning.  
  
"Nadzja, we can't just not take her with us. The Wolves come out at night, and it'd be better to have three together than one and two apart. You remember what I told you about the Fierce Deity."  
  
"The Fierce Deity who?" Miyako looked back and forth between Dinshee and Nadzja. The idea of wolves at night didn't faze her, but this Fierce Deity seemed to be a threat.  
  
"The Fierce Deity is the leader of the Wolves and the physical incarnation of the Dark Figure of Immortality, Kaehler," Dinshee explained. "He lives on our planet through a mask. When worn by a man, it transforms him into Kaehler's slave, pretty much."  
  
"...I... see." Well, actually she didn't, but it sounded bad enough. "Oh well. You win some, you lose some."  
  
"You can't be serious," snorted the Sheikah. "You want to walk through the Plains and camp alone at night?"  
  
"Nadzja here doesn't seem very keen on letting me join you two, so I don't have a choice. It's important for me to get there."  
  
"What about your friends?" Dinshee inquired. "Aren't you worried about them?"  
  
"More than I'd care to tell you, but I've got something important to get at the Southern Runes, and by hell's gates I'm going to get it."  
  
"What is it?" Nadzja asked.  
  
"None of your business," Miyako replied. The hard woman narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you told us, I might reconsider letting you join us."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because we're looking for something, too," Dinshee cut in hastily. "We're seeking Fire."  
  
"Fire? Well, you take some flint and steel..." The Sheikah teenager flapped an impatient hand at Miyako.  
  
"No, Fire, as in a symbolic something-or-other. Not actual fire, but that might be it. Nadzja was told, by Nayru, to seek Fire in Hyrule, and the Goddesses don't play tricks. The Southern Runes is the home of the Fire Dragon, so I figured that's probably the Fire we're seeking."  
  
"Now that we've told you our purpose, tell us yours," the Rogue demanded, lifting her chin ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm looking... for a piece of the Globe of Lorelei," replied the Kreyan slowly. "What I'd really like to do is find my friends, but you know, saving the world comes first, I guess."  
  
"What, exactly, does the world need saving from?" asked Nadzja, raising an eyebrow. "And how do you intend to save it?"  
  
"Um..." Miyako struggled with herself for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell the truth. Nadzja had, after all, been addressed by Nayru herself, so there probably wasn't any danger in it. "It's Ganondorf... and Grineth." She shook her head. "And something else, I don't really understand it. I thought... Never mind."  
  
"The Betrayer?" Dinshee seemed apprehensive. "He's... free?"  
  
"No, but... Ganondorf is going to free him. And the only way to stop that is to get the Globe of Lorelei..."  
  
"And how will the Globe of Lorelei stop him?" Nadzja seemed almost indifferent to the idea of world domination by a great evil. Well, that was just fine by Miyako. All that mattered to her was her friends, and Link... and were they all right?  
  
"I don't know. We've got to try anyway." She tried not to sound as despairing as she felt, but some of her doubt had to have leaked through, for neither Dinshee nor Nadzja seemed particularly convinced. "...Am I going with you or not?"  
  
"You may come," the Rogue replied curtly, and before Miyako could thank her (for what, she didn't exactly know), Nadzja turned and began walking at a brisk pace south... and a little west.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So, what's this Fierce Deity guy all about? Is he evil? Good? Sort of in between?" Miyako was getting bored with the intense silence, and any topic seemed favorable in light of no topic. Dinshee shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. The Golden Goddesses... we think of them as good, and the Dark Figures, we think of them as evil, but gods and goddesses have their own intentions, and don't constrain themselves within the morals of mortals. It's just not... godly. Certainly, people praise the goddesses for their compassion and caring for the people, but if need be, Din, Nayru, and Farore have no hesitation in sacrificing the lives of many for the greater cause."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, stopping the world from destruction or total domination," replied the Sheikah airily. "Even the will of the Dark Figures can be turned to nurture some good, but it doesn't make the goddesses more powerful than them. At one point, the Dark Figures and Golden Goddesses were... on the same side, you could say. But there was a terrible struggle for power when the world was created... and they split into two factions."  
  
"They called that the Separation of Peoples," Nadzja said from her position relatively ahead of them. Dinshee and Miyako looked at her with undisguised surprise. "All living beings, which had once lived in harmony with one another, were split apart into many cultures." Miyako frowned.  
  
"But I thought... isn't Hyrule a recent... country?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Dinshee ran a hand through his lank hair. "The Goddesses don't hide themselves in obscurity, unlike the Dark Figures. Many see Hyrule as the Golden Land, in which all peoples will meet and become one again. I don't foresee it happening any time soon, but then again, I don't look to the future for answers."  
  
"You know a lot for a kid," Miyako complimented after a moment. The Sheikah teenager blushed. "Do all the Sheikah know about the history of the world?"  
  
"Of course. It's been passed down through many generations. As much as I don't like to admit it, some of it's actually pretty useful. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life studying what other people did."  
  
"Sort of a... rebel Sheikah?" The young male grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I just don't see why we have to hide in the shadows. Maybe I wasn't meant to be born a Sheikah."  
  
"The goddesses make no mistakes," Nadzja said cryptically. She seemed to be listening, but not really taking part. Perhaps it was her own solitary nature, or perhaps it was just because she didn't like the present company. Suddenly, she stopped, and Miyako had to stumble to the left to avoid crashing into her. "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Dinshee came up beside her and peered in the direction Nadzja was gazing. "Oh... kuraapu..."  
  
"Eh?" Miyako squinted, but saw nothing. Maybe she was going blind. How fun. "I don't see anything...?"  
  
"That's because you weren't trained to," Nadzja replied curtly. "It's faint, but it's there. We might have a little trouble. I hope you can hold your own in a fight, Miyako." The Kreyan suppressed a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"It is them," said the leader of the group to his followers. "Just as Rjivk predicted." The other men nodded sagely to each other, pretending they understood the point of capturing the three travelers, but really they didn't. "We shall capture them. He said we must not harm the Rogue or the Fire."  
  
"But there are three, sire," one of his men uttered quietly. "What of the third?"  
  
"The third is male and of no consequence to us," the leader replied, "but in lieu of killing him, we shall make sure that he does not attempt to stop us. Perhaps the two will cooperate if he is not hurt. In any event, we shall take him with us if we must."  
  
"Then, shall we go?" asked his second-in-command. The leader nodded, and the five of them gigged their horses and began galloping forward.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They're getting closer, should we run?" Dinshee asked urgently. Nadzja was about to answer, but Miyako shook her head.  
  
"If we ran, we would show that we're afraid of them, and that could only invite more disaster. No, better to stand to a warrior's death than a craven's end."  
  
"Honor is a wonderful thing, but I find life so much more better," the Rogue replied, frowning. "It'd serve no purpose to be slain like cattle. We should run." Not bothering to see if they'd follow her lead, Nadzja broke into a headlong sprint, making for the dark smudge of forest in the distant. Dinshee made an exasperated noise and followed suit. Miyako took one last glance at the approaching riders and sighed. Then she too ran after her newfound companions.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They run. Shall we chase?" asked one of the riders. The leader smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"There is always the thrill of a chase." The others took this as consent and their horses charged forward.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"We shouldn't have run," Dinshee muttered when he found the strength to. For the rest of the day and all through the night they had been dragged at a quick trot, most of the time hardly able to find the will to jog upright. Tired, sore, and thoroughly humbled, the three of them could not even get their captors to speak to them. The leader seemed anxious about something and would now and then talk rapidly to his companions.  
  
"Think they'll kill us?" panted Nadzja.  
  
"If they were going to do that, they would've done it sooner," Miyako replied, her eyes closed. It felt so good to shut everything out, but each step brought fresh pain to her feet. The shoes were worn through and pocked with holes. She felt like limping but that inscrutable Callahan pride forced to walk with dignity... or whatever was left over.  
  
"We're here," the leader spoke in common vernacular, and the three of them glanced up.  
  
The Southern Runes had once been a magnificent castle with a sprawling city, but all that was gone. The city that had once been was nothing more than a few carved stones half-buried in the dirt, and the palace was a crumbling relic of days the sun had already shone upon. Strange, monolithic shapes that resembled written characters and gave the city its name still stood, having survived the test of time.  
  
"Is this where Volcanis lives?" Miyako asked, hoping for a straight answer.  
  
"I know not of what you speak," replied the leader in a frosty tone. "Do not talk, do not make any bad moves. Rjivk is waiting."  
  
"Who's Rjivk?" Dinshee asked, but the rider that was towing him suddenly backhanded him. A thin trickle of blood seeped out of one nostril, and the Sheikah looked bewildered and enraged by the treatment.  
  
"Do not talk," he growled, turning around in his saddle. Towards the castle they rode in silence broken only by the sound of horses' hooves.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The portcullis was broken, and the drawbridge was set down indefinitely, as the turning wheel had been broken. Their captors dismounted their horses and, taking up the trio's restraining cords, pulled them inside.  
  
Moss flowered in deep cracks, and creeping vines slithered along fallen walls. Nadzja tried not to stare about, for she had never considered herself a curious person, but the strange place was more than enough to satisfy even the deepest of the wells of imaginations. The castle itself was like a dream half-remembered.  
  
'Who is Rjivk?' Dinshee mentally asked himself. An old Sheikah saying was that answers only led to finality, but questions led to infinity. Rjivk was no doubt the riders' leader and was interested in capturing passing travelers, possibly for slavery. 'We have to escape as soon as possible.' But his hands were bound tightly, and even his feet were tied together, loose enough for walking but not for all-out running.  
  
"Rjivk is the Chosen One, the God of gods," the leader said suddenly, unexpectedly. They twitched in surprise but said nothing. The dried rill of blood on Dinshee's chin was too much of a reminder, and none of them wanted more pain. "He is the thunderbolt, the judgement upon peoples."  
  
'And he lives in a place like this?' Nadzja felt like spitting on them and their damned 'God of gods.'  
  
"When the time comes, he will rise to his true place, as the figurehead of the world," continued another. Their captors had that reverent tone that many religious fanatics took one when they spoke of their obsession. "He is the fire, the destroy, the Fierce Deity."  
  
'Oh, Farore no,' Dinshee thought, closing his eyes. 'The Fierce Deity rises...?'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The halls of the castle were in no better condition than the outside; some rooms crumbled into other rooms, creating a broken labyrinth of stone, moss, and dust.  
  
"Here." A door on wobbly hinge opened, and they were shoved unceremoniously into a large meeting hall. At the end sat a faded throne. Upon the throne sat the Fierce Deity.  
  
Empty, white eyes stared at them from beyond all space and time. Staring into those seemingly sightless orbs, Miyako felt the empty allure of oblivion and the rewards of nothing. Hollow triumph reigned behind them when he sighted the Celatian and the Kreyan. His thin mouth played into a smile that was neither happy nor sinister, just a simple movement of lips.  
  
"The Rogue and the Fire," spoke the Fierce Deity. His voice was unremarkable, and at the same time, all three of them leaned forward, drinking in the richness of nothing.  
  
'This is what hell is like,' Dinshee thought, knowing what was happening and yet not even bothering to struggle against it. 'Nothing.' "You... You're Rjivk?"  
  
"I was." Rjivk the Fierce Deity leaned back in his seat. "But now I am the Fierce Deity, the Avenger of the Dark Figures." Nobody said anything; Miyako was beginning to suspect that Rjivk was missing a few cards from his deck. Everyone knew that the Dark Figures only plundered, even from their own worshippers. "I have the power to reshape the world, but I will wait. Because I can see..." He closed his empty eyes. "I can see too many things. Voices in the wind. I have to wait. They tell me so."  
  
"You do know what will happen to you, don't you?" Dinshee inquired. Miyako and Nadzja looked at him in surprise; did the Sheikah know more about this 'Fierce Deity'? "Kaehler's only using you. He'll have complete control of your body."  
  
"I know. But there is nothing for me without him." Rjivk stood up and clenched his fists. Beside him, leaning against the throne was a long, double-helix sword. Miyako doubted she'd be able to even lift the blade an inch off the sword. It was made with no metal she had ever seen. "I know Ganondorf is planning to free the Betrayer from his prison, and I know that you, Fire, are trying to gather the Lilliath together to stop him. Yet you don't see what I see."  
  
"And what do you see?" Her voice betrayed her uneasiness.  
  
"Dark times." He smiled again, a meaningless gesture. "Dark times under Grineth. Of course, he forgets who his true masters are..."  
  
"Listen. I don't have the patience to bandy prophecies with you. So if you're going to kill us or use us, go ahead with it. But enough of this stupid nonsense." Nadzja raised her chin defiantly. "Better to be dead than to listen to this religious prattle." Rjivk opened his eyes again; no facial expression gave hint to any of the emotions he might have felt.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were not the little orphan boy that I once was, living with a woman who was not my mother, who never told me who my mother was."  
  
"How sentimental, I think I'm crying. Look, tears." Nadzja spat on the decayed stone floor. "Just run me through and spare me this."  
  
"Shut up," Dinshee hissed out of the side of his mouth. The Fierce Deity stared at Nadzja, though he did not seem perturbed by her action.  
  
"I found this mask in these ruins, and I knew I had a higher purpose. For when I placed the mask on my face, Kaehler spoke to me and told me more truth than anyone has ever told me before. By placing myself in his hands and opening my body to his power, I will finally matter. I will be important."  
  
"He's using you. He'll suck your soul up and not even leave a recognizable husk," the Sheikah teenager warned. Rjivk shrugged carelessly.  
  
"That doesn't matter. In the end, I will finally meet..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Meet who?" Miyako felt too caught up to stop herself. Nadzja glowered at her, but the Kreyan pretended not to notice.  
  
"I will meet the Hero of Time," Rjivk finished at last. "My brother."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Words cannot express the deepest apologies my heart bleeds. Er, or something like that. At any rate, hate me for my procrastination and fuddling around with this chapter. I still don't like it, but you Loyal Readers have been far too patient with me as it is. School has just begun, and already I have a load of homework, but that didn't stop me from finishing this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one done soon, but you know you shouldn't trust me.  
  
The year... 1337... you computer geeks know it, right? I couldn't resist.  
  
I have distorted the Majora's Mask game to bring this Fierce Deity's Mask, and with a twist. You may hate me for it and also changing the origins of the mask, but I couldn't NOT use it... if you know what I mean. I too though Oni Link was kick-arse, but that Sly Little Muse in my head told me, "Not Link..." How ironic that one of the momentous... moments in this fanfic will be when the Hero of Time meets his twin brother, the Fierce Deity. What will happen? Stayed tuned for the next millennium or so to find out! (Er, just kidding. I hope.)  
  
I have learned to say "A dog eats a hotdog" in Japanese. Ah, the joys of school.  
  
--Shiniki Wyrd  
  
REST IN PEACE. THE MISTAKE SHALL NOT BE REPEATED.  
--Cenotaph Hiroshima, Japan Inscription.  
  
(This will be my motto in remembering to get these chapters going. *gulp*) 


End file.
